


Summertime Slick Fest

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Adam (2009), Casino Royale (2006), Charlie Countryman (2013), Evening (2007), Hannibal (TV), The Path (TV), Torremolinos 73 (2003), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Alpha Adam Raki, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Le Chiffre, Alpha Nigel, Alpha One-Eye, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Already!! Haha yeah I know it isnt until the last day, Bottom Adam, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mobster AU, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Murder, Necromancer! Will, Omega Adam Raki, Omega Buddy Wittenborn, Omega Cal, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omega Magnus, Omega Nigel, Omega Will Graham, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Magnus, Porn Star Will, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rutting, Smut, Talks about murdering children, Tentacles, Top Hannibal, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Nigel, Top Will Graham, Violence, Weird shut happens, Wendigo!Hannibal - Freeform, Werewolf!Will, YEAH I SAID BOTTOM HANNIBAL LECTER, extreme fluff, mild dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 77,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Day 20: Role Reverse~Will liked his job, hell he even enjoyed it more than most people would like their job. Of course, there were times when being a famous porn star didn't pay off.Day 21: Unrequited/Requited Love~ Hannibal just wants to go home after a long day at the hospital, pnly his night has just begun, when a knife is held to his throat by a handsome alpha.Day 22: Historical AU~ An arranged marriage with the tribe leader of a canibalistic group of killers, was the last thing Hannibal needed in his life.





	1. Werewolf AU

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but before I say anything else, YES THERE WILL BE BOTTOM HANNIBAL OK! 
> 
> Now I would like to point out I will try to update tags as I go, and keep up with the days too, but I can't guarantee I will be able to post everyday. :D also for those of you who ignore tagd, there will be a warning for whats to come before each chapter cause things get weird AND I'M GONNA MAKE IT WEIRD!!
> 
> Other than that do enjoy ^3^
> 
> Warning: BOTTOM HANNIBAL, murder, violence, ya know the whole shebang, and some smut
> 
> Today I'll be starting off with some, alpha x alpha

Hannibal has been alone for years, it has always been like that, killing, hunting, living. He was alone for as long as he could remember, even before his family died he was alone, and would always be alone. Or so he thought. Now there was a time, a long, long time ago when he was a child, when he thought about true love, or find the one, but as of now that is all but a simple dream. One the he knew would never happen, as he was the only one of his kind. 

A wendigo

A creature of myth and fable, the whisper you here on those cold nights, the monster of hunger, a walking nightmare. However, the old tales had always gotten the appearance off about the wendigo, though they believed such a creature to only be able to walk around in such a horrid state had been a lie, as Hannibal could very much take the skin of a human. Which he enjoyed very much, always blending in with the flock of sheep, parading around with them, before luring those worthy enough to their doom. It was a game, all of it, a game he had complete control over, one that he played very well. But life always had it's way of making things difficult.

As a wendigo, an alpha wendigo to be exact, it was hos duty to find a mate and make a nest. Maybe one day have kids of his own, to raise and watch as they grow, teaching them the proper ways to hunt. Alas, that was not to be, as the wendigo species was older than most legends, and his species was long gone and extinct. Or they were hiding somewhere he did not know of, either way he could never find them, and probably never would. For they would never understand the fun of the game he had made as entertainment for himself. Now in as an older and wiser wendigo, Hannibal no longer worried about finding said mate, as he would never possibly find someone to hold his interest.

Or so he thought 

Now it was always around the time of fall, October to be precise, when Hannibal enjoyed playing the most tricks on people. Loving to just shift into his monstrous form and scare people for fun, sometimes kill them if he had too. But his possibly favorite thing was campera, especially teenagers, the ones who enjoyed sitting around a dire to tell awful ghost stories, just to scare each other. Those were always the best meals. So here he was, watching as a group of teens set up camp, the sun beginning to set low as they worked through the last remain light. He stood behind the trees, well hidden from the teens eyes, if they were to look hard enough at where he was standing they might have been able to find them. Only, then boys minds were too filled with hormonal rage as they were busy thinking of girls, and the girls of guys and what to wear. Soon he campfire was lit, and they were sitting around having their fill of sugar filled fluff balls. 

Hannibal’s nose twitched at the sight of the marshmallows, disgusted by the filth people are now a days. He wouldn't even consider it as being food, one sniff of the sweetly rotten filled things, and he was running for the hills. By midnight he was bored with waiting for the kids to sleep, as they had already told enough gaudy ghost stories to have a few of them creeped out one of them having to step away to piss, he made his move to spook them a bit. His dark shadowy form covered by the night as he lurked through the trees, making sure to make only the lightest of rustling noises as he stepped. Enough so that he was heard, but never loud enough to truly catch their attentions. He stood over one of the boys who had told the ghost story, smirking evilly as no one noticed his presence. Waiting for the right moment…

Only, the moment had been stolen by someone else.

A howl, far off into the distance broke the silence of the night, a mournful haunting cry that sent shivers crawling up his spine. Hannibal tilted his head at the noise, appreciating the beautiful melody that came from the creatures of the night. Until a scream broke through the woods, human in every way, the teens jumped to their feet calling out for the friend who had left not too long ago. The boys had turned on their flashlights, barreling into the night like idiots, leaving the two girls to themselves. Waiting a minute until he knew the boys were far enough away, Hannibal stepped out from the shadows. His silky black skin looking sinister in the light of the fire, the girls had no idea what to expect as he came towards them. Pne had tried to scream, but Hannibal was quick, using his long talons to cut open her jugular. 

Silencing her once again, while the other had tried to flee, he made a small growling noise as he went after her. The friends had fallen to the ground, blood pooling around her neck as she drowned in her own blood, but the other one had tried hard to live. Throwing objects at Hannibal as she ran for the car, lucky for him the kids were dumb enough to have locked the vehicle, ao wbem she was stuck attempting to open the car door, Hannibal had pounced. His claws piercing through skin, and through the woman's back, tearing open her lungs. She would die by choking on her own blood, just like the other one, he would have played more with them, but then…

Leaving the two bodies alone, Hannibal ran through the forest, following the awful scent of cologne that the two men wore. Coming to a clearing where it had stopped, and instead the washing waves of blood filled his nostrils, he hummed in appreciation of the scent knowing the the two men would be dead now. But, by who, was the question filling his head. Stepping into the clearing Hannibal froze, the creature before him was something he had never encountered before, and oh...was it beautiful.

A being that sang to the moon, as it's presence coursed through it's bloodstream. A monster made of a wolf and a man, a werewolf, something that Hannibal hadn't seen in forever. He could only stand in awe at the beautiful sight, the werewolf snarled at the dead bodies, it's blood muzzle confirming to Hannibal the it was in fact the killer. The massive wolf lurks around the dead body of the human before crouching down to tear into the meat, crunching loudly on the bones as he consumes the boy, not worrying that there is another predator in the area. Suddenly the wolf yelps, haunches raised in anger as it starts to transform, bones cracking and popping into place as it slowly grows less hairy and more skin. 

Soon there is no longer a wolf standing there, but a handsome man. One with lovely dark curls, and piercing blue eyes, blood drenching down his pale body. Hannibal feels his heart skip a veat at the beautiful creature before him, licking his lips as he scents the air. Suddenly there is a growl that breaks through the air, causing Hannibal to look at the werewolf, who is now staring right back at him.

“I can smell you, show yourself beast.” the man hisses at him.

Hannibal tilts his head, smirking at the handsome man before stepping out into the moonlight. The werewolf tilts his head at him, snarling still as he stops a few feet before him, his blue eyes looking over Hannibal's dark form.

“It is rude to call someone a beast, when you yourself are one.” Hannibal tutted, crossing his hands behind his back. Only to get a growl in return, the werewolf huffs at him, before scenting the air.

“I can smell your scent from a mile away, who and what are you?” 

Hannibal smirked, such rudeness should be fixed, but he'll let it slide in amusement of the creature before him. Instead he simply makes the show of tilting his head to the side, smirking before asking, “How about we discuss this over dinner, if you will allow me. I know many ways to make that selection of meat more...tasty.”

“And why should I trust a creature like yourself?”

Hannibal chuckles, slowly stepping closer to the wolf before lurking over him. The bone crown of antlers on his head tower over the both of them, raising high into the sky, his onyx skin is black enough to make him look invisible even in the light if the moon. The only thing that really gives away his appearance would be his shiny red eyes, like flaming rubies caught in the skull of an antlered monster. He smiles at the wolf, his teeth shiny and sharp, glinting in the moonlight

“Because it would be rude to refuse the offer.” he declares.

The wolf scoffs, “I am only coming for the food.”

“Heaven forbid we become friendly.”

The wolf’s mouth twitched, just the slightest into a small snarl, leaning close to Hannibal's face as he snarled, “I don't find you that interesting.”

“You will.”

~~

The ride to Hannibal's house had been in an awkward silence, not only that but he had a strange naked man sitting in the passenger seat. Oh, he was also covered in gore. Hannibal smiled at the picture the two must of made, thinking about the interesting man sitting next to him. His mind reliving the event that he had produced when the wolf leaned close to him; musk with the slightest hint of sea water, the scent of an alpha. Just like himself.

The night was getting more, and more interesting.

Finally pulling up into the driveway of his home, he allowed himself a glance over to the wolf’s face, watching as he gawked at his luxurious home. He had loved in the elite of Baltimore society for years, always having dinner parties, or going out to operas and such. He was a psychiatrist after all, not to mention a use to be doctor, which kept him wealthy. Along with his family fortunes, which he never had to use unless it was a dire need, thankfully that had yet to happen.

Stepping slightly out of the car, Hannibal walked around to the other side, opening the door for the wolf who stepped out shyly. Finally becoming aware of his own nudity, while Hannibal had done his human skin, dressing neatly in a three piece suit. If there was a time he could wear a three piece suit, than the gods only know that he would wear it. Leading the wolf into his house, Hannibal prided himself in the way the wolf gawked around his home, keeping his arms close to his side so he didn't touch anything.

“The shower is upstairs, I can show the way if you w-”

Changing his stance from awe to defensive, the world snapped back at Hannibal before he could finish his sentence, “I can find it on my own.”

“Very well.” Hannibal replied, waiting for a few beats of silence to pass between them, “I will leave some clothes out for you to wear.”

There came a soft rumble, as the wolf began to climb the stairs, stopping at the third set, “Will, my name is Will.”

“Hannibal Lecter, it's a pleasure to meet you Will.”

Will snorts, “We'll see about that.” before proceeding up the stairs.

Hannibal keeps himself calm, not letting the overflowing scent of Will mess with the evening. Something about the werewolf’s scent just sends his mind reeling, some prima parte wanting to run wild and claim that wolf. Keeping himself together, Hannibal follows up the stairs, waiting for the familiar sound of the shower running, before choosing clothes out for Will. In his mind palace he can already see a hall being made just for Will, the possibility of the wolf wearing rich clothing, covers in all the best silks he owned. Locking his lips, Hannibal's mind starts reeling, a plan forming in his head as his heart begins to yearn more for the wolf. 

Tonight has just gotten far more fascinating.

~~

The table setting was one for celebration, celebrating the dead of course, the spilling of shared blood on the night. Will stared at the middle of the long dark oaked table, a lovely bouquet of forget me not’s and hemlock; true love, you will be the death of me, he wanted to laugh at the display. His eyes narrowing to the large full skull lying above the flowers, perched precisely so that it stared down at the end where Will was to sit. He wanted to snp at the other monster in the room, knowing that it might be the fact that he is old and grouchy or that the man known as Hannibal was trying to mock him in some way, there was no real reason to attack the other creature. Instead, he wore the neatly set out clothing for him, and sat in the chair he was appointed to, not complaining about one thing or another. The suit did look rather dashing on himself he wasn’t going to lie, a deep shade of red, with a intricate design of waves; like an ocean full of blood.

Will smirked at the idea, contemplating how nice it would be to see one of those again, before turning his attention to Hannibal. The man strolled into the room with the grace of a panther, arms precariously holding a plate on each one. He gave Will a small smile as he set his plate in front of him. The rich smell of cooking food wafting in the air, making Will’s stomach snarl with delight, as he sniffs the meal. Hannibal moves back down the table sitting down his seat, everything about the man just screams grace and mystery, like the old arts of the times when there were still God’s. And without further ado he gives Hannibal a half nod, before picking up the knife and fork to dig into the meat.

The meat just melts on his tongue, like the taste of a fresh kill, pooling around his mouth as he swallows. Human, possible the most interesting tasting meat ever to exist, not chicken, not pork, it’s just...something else. Fresh cut, and different. He sips the red wine, sniffing at the rim of the glass, the dry and sweet flavor, oh it just smells divine. Hannibal seems to take note on the way Will enjoys the meal, just sitting at the table, like he’s lived out in the woods for longer than he had been alive. Sipping his own wine, Hannibal sets the glass down before speaking up.

“Tell me Will, when was it the last time you sat down, and had a meal with someone?” he hums, watching as Will tries not to devour everything in a single bite. Attempting to just savour the meal, the time spent sitting at a table with another person.

Will finishes off the mouthful he’s currently preoccupied with, before answering, “Since the last time I was human.”

Short and decrypted

It reels Hannibal in more, “When was it the last time you were human, before you became a child of the moon?”

There’s a snort, and Will sips his wine, setting his silverware done to lean back in his seat. “Child of the moon, now that is a new one. No, I’m sorry to tell you, but I am no child of the moon. Nor does my life involve the thought of children anymore.”

“Why not? Children are the source to our roots, they are what will continue on our legacy, they are what keeps the cycle going. It is only natural for an alpha like you and me to find a mate, and have a family. To spread our seed.”

Will sniffs, crossing his arms over his chest, Ï had children before, 50 to be exact.” Hannibal takes a bite out of the meat, chewing slowly as he listens, “And then I killed them all, and fed them to a God. And in turn he decided to turn me into a monster.”

Will smirked, watching as Hannibal slows down his chewing, maroon eyes slowly rising up to meet blue, the look he is given is enough to tell him that he now has the man’s complete interest. He will never be able to get rid of Hannibal now, The man sets his own silverware down, resting his arms on the table. They stare at one another in silence, looking each other up and down, it could almost be seen as pornographic, animalistic even. Primal desires. Hannibal licks his lips, the small slip of red wine on the side of his mouth catching on his tongue, Will watches, a low growl starting to form in his throat before setting down. A glint in those red eyes, full of something mischievous, something….interesting.

“Lycaon, the Wolf King.” Hannibal smirks, a small sign of any emotion coming from the man’s face.

Will makes a small bow, as if he was still a king, instead of a monster, “At your service. Although there isn’t much of a king to see here now, but more of a...cursed vagrant. Werewolf works too, I guess. Just not really the same curse.” 

Hannibal made a small chuckling noise, “A cursed vagrant, I don’t think I’ve heard of that before. It’s my pleasure to have you at my table, Ly-”

“Will. Just. Will.”

“Will then.”

Will nodded his head, making a noise of agreement, “Now it’s your turn to flip the cards over, Hannibal. Tell me something about yourself, I know a monster when I see one, and your’s is crawling right under the skin.”

Smirking, Hannibal stands from his sat, picking up his plate, before going to grab Will’s, “Perhaps we should move to the living room, I have a perfectly well made dessert waiting for us. I will join you in just a moment, Will.”

Will Takes hold of hannibal’s wrist, his fingers just barely grazing over the plate, before Will’s pulling his wrist to his mouth. The wolf man’s lips ghost over the soft pale flesh of Hannibal's wrist, before brushing a kiss against his vain. Hannibal could practically moan when Will nips just the tiniest bit of sharp canines poking out, his pupils blown wide as Will let’s his own eye’s travel up the man’s leanfigure. There is silence, and then the sound of Will inhaling Hannibal’s musky scent; like bittersweet tea, old books, and blood. A combination that sends Will’s primal instincts off, giving them a game to chase after, and oh is he ready to catch that game. 

“Tell me, Hannibal, when you became the creature of hunger. The whispering death of a winter’s night, a wendigo. Mst have been a very long time ago for a man of your age.”

Hannibal falters in his movement, straightening his back up before answering, Ït was a cold winter...they would have never lasted.”

“A tragedy best told with the dead.” Will hums, pulling the sleeve of Hannibal’s suit up, ghosting his lips over his arm. The smooth skin under his warm breath causing goosebumps to raise on his arm, Hannibal shudders under the touch. “How about we skip dessert, and instead skip to...something more to my taste.”

“Oh, and what do you have in mind Will?” 

Just like that Will is standing up, the chair scraping across the floor, as he’s standing right in front of Hannibal. Grabbing the man by his hair, as he pulls him in for a kiss, their lips clashing against each other like the waves of the ocean, fast and crushing. Hannibal drops the plate in his hand, reaching up to grab at Will’s chest. Will is relentless against his lips, crushing and taking for his own need, claiming Hannibal’s lips for his own. His fingers pulling on his hair strands, growling slightly into his lips, as HAnnibal presses his own growing erection against Will’s hips. 

Will pulls back quickly, keeping Hannibal back by his hair, licking his lips as Hannibal pants heavily under his touch. ï hope you didn’t think I was going to give in that easily, Hannibal. Besides,” he leans in close, sucking a bite to the underside of his jaw, before pulling away, “I enjoy a little game of chase.” 

And with that, Hannibal is released, standing there in a daze as Will runs off to somewhere in his home, the sneaky little minx he is. When Hannibal does bring himself out from under the waves, he snarls in delight, his primal alpha instincts kicking in as he follows behind the other alpha. Chasing after the wolf’s scent, that sweet, sweet smell, and when he turns the corner he feels his own cock lurch in delight. A trail of clothing, the clothing Will had been wearing for their dinner, were leading him right to his room, smirking Hannibal stalked after the trail. Unable to stop himself from picking up piece after piece, as his OCD screams at him to pick up the mess, before dropping it in a hamper. Walking into his room he expects to see the beautiful sight of Will in the nude, only to find that the room had continued to be empty.

Raising an eyebrow, he steps close to the bed, wondering where Will had ran off to this time, before having the full force weight of the wolf man push him down. Snarling as he is pressed onto the bed, Hannibal tries to buck off the opposer, only to get a low chuckle and have his arms pinned down by a hand. Will, stronger than he actually looked, nosed at the side of Hannibal’s neck scenting the man’s clear arousal, humming to himself as he presses his bare cock to Hannibal’s ass. The man jumps, snarling at Will as the man coaxes him into submission, not letting him up. His own instincts growling at him to fight, only for Will to snarl back at him his teeth tugging down Hannibal’s collar, and suddenly there is a feeling.

Like pain and blissful delight mingling together, a sharp noise splitting through his head, Will’s fangs stabbing into his skin. Marked. Claimed. And he loves it, the rough feeling of Will tugging slightly to hald Hannibal up, his hard cock rutting against his ass. The delicious feeling of being owned, being marked by a predator equal to him. Never would he have thought of this to happen, and suddenly, just like that he is falling limp into Will’s hold. The man pulls back to lap at the blood, kissing up Hannibal’s neck as he does, before nipping lightly at his earlobe, “Is this not you wanted, Hannibal? Something interesting in your life, to keep you entertained, well you’ve just got it.” 

Hannibal moan, long and deep, a guttural sound that comes from the deepest part of his chest. He feels a wetness in the front of his pants, a redness forming on his cheeks in slight embarrassment from the act, only to redden even more as Will chuckles behind him. The wolf man nibbles at the underside of his jaw, “Coming without being touched. I wonder how you will react with my fingers up your ass.”

Groaning, Hannibal’s head falls down between his arms, “Such vile language coming from a man of your status, how quick were you to lower yourself as a monster than a king? It’s a wonder you were even able to keep yourself sane for those many years.” 

Will makes a low grumbling noise, dragging his nails down Hannibal’s back to tear open the clothing, watching as small drops of blood start to appear. Leaning down to lap up the taste of the wendigo’s blood, Hannibal shudders under the touch leaning back to press against Will’s unclothed cock. “I am going to have plenty of fun with you, Hannibal.”

~~

A noise, loud and thunderous strikes itself across the room, pulling Hannibal from his slumber. His eyes blinking the sleep from them as he turns over to the warmth at his back, he wraps his arms around the beautiful creature next to him, grinning as he nuzzles against the dark curls. Will mumbles something, turning to curl into Hannibal’s chest as he buries his head under the pillow. Making a small hum, Hannibal runs his knuckles down the beautiful man’s cheek, loving the way how the morning light illuminates his features. Brushing his lips over his forehead, before a sudden knocking comes from downstairs, ah, so that is what had awaken me, leaving the warmth of his bed, Hannibal pulls on a soft red cashmere sweater, and sleep pants before descending the stairs. 

He does not expect Jack, Alana, and the entire science team to be standing outside of the door. Jack looks tired, also very pissed about something, as he storms inside Hannibal’s home tossing his shoes off before handing the man a file. Hannibal doesn’t comment on the man’s rudeness, as he opens the door a little more to let the others inside, Alana gives him a shy apologetic smile before following Jack into the kitchen. Files already being set out of the massacre that had happen last night, between Hannibal and Will. He holds in a smile at the beauty of their creation, together they had torn the limbs from each human, taking only the needed meats, before finally putting them back together. Well, not exactly putting them together, as they were more put together as some strange totem pole, arms and skulls hanging outside, bodies swen and morphing into one another.

The beauty of being one

As he listens to Jack, and the science team mumble about the killer’s motive, and if it might be the Ripper striking again, Hannibal’s mind wanders back to the night before. His back still a little sore from how rough the wolf man was, but god did he enjoy it a lot, the man had the most sinful hands, and tongue. Afterwards they laid in the bed, as Will rubbed his hand up and down his chest, kissing at the marks littering Hannibal’s body now. Soft kisses, and talks about past murders, Hannibal was surprised to find that Will also enjoyed to create beauty out of the pigs that walked around on the world, of course, most of his creations were just to piss of the God’s. Hannibal had chuckled at that, pulling the conversation to the beliefs of the gods the humans made up, they had talked for hours, before falling asleep in a comfortable sleep.

And speak of the Devil

He smelt the man before anyone else noticed his appearance, which Alana definitely had as she made a small squeaking noise and looked towards someone behind the group. Will, the sneaky bastard, made himself look like a sleepy mess, as if he had the best night of sex in forever, which was probably true. Walking up behind Hannibal to wrap his arms around the man’s waist, and nuzzle against his neck, standing nude in front of everyone in the room. Uncaring that they could see the few bite marks on his chest, from their last night fun. Hannibal made a small smile, looking unfazed as always, before moving an arm to wrap around the other man’s waist. 

“Good morning, mylimasis, I hope you slept well, nothing too sore for you?” Hannibal hummed, pushing a curl behind the man’s ear.

Will hummed, releasing Hannibal so he could stretch his arms above his head, leaving no one to their imagination of what he carried between his legs. “I was about to ask you the same thing, babe, how are you even standing from last night. Guess I’ll have to try harder, next time.” 

At the sound of having Will for himself again, sends thrills down to Hannibal’s cock, as he shudders a bit. The moment is ruined as Jack decides to break the ice, clearing his throat as he says, “Am i missing something here?”

Hannibal turns back to the group, wishing they would all just fall to the floor dead, so he could take Will over the counter. “Apologies, Jack, but you seem to have caught me a bit...off guard today. I had quit the evening with my love, Will last night, and am a bit whimsical this morning.”

“Will, I don’t think I’ve ever met you before, you must be really close to Hannibal or something. I don’t think he’s ever mentioned you before. I’m Alana by the way.” Alana smiles, giving her best look.

Will blinks, makes a small sniff before looking around the room, looking each and everyone of them up and down. Giving them a different look, before moving to the next person, when he lands back to Alana, he glances down at the gruesome pictures on the table, making a small humming noise as he looks them over. He looks over the pictures like a man inspecting over a broken clock, pulling it close to his face, before examining it at different angles, grabbing the picture of the body parts when they pulled them out of the totem pull. He won’t lie, he’s a little pissed that they had to ruin it, but there will be more to come.

“Your killer here, is not a killer, but is really two killers. One a little more...wild than the other, there are different cuts in the bodys, some are neat and fine like a surgeon, while these,” he points to a few of the ones he had torn apart, using his own teeth instead of a bone saw that Hannibal had brought with him, “they might have been caused by a wild animal, or someone who doesn’t enjoy cutting with a knife. Perhaps chewed the arms off, bones are cut to haphazardly for it to be by a knife. They know what they are doing however, they cut and slice without hesitating, theses are not people to them, they are...swine.”

The room goes deathly silently, Will holds the photo up a little higher, making it look as if he is getting more information from the pages, before setting it back down, “They are also eating the missing parts, they do not see themselves as equals compared to the swine they kill. It is a game, eat or be eaten, and they are the ones on top of the food chain. If I were to guess correctly, one of these one’s you have been tracking down for a while, Chesapeake Ripper. As for the other one...elusive and unknown, he doesn’t keep the same MO for each kill, you will probably never catch that one, he likes to keep things….chaotic.”

Hannibal squeezes Will’s side, looking at him like a man who had just fallen in love, again. While everyone else seems to gawk at the stranger in the room, almost like he had walked in naked and screamed about the world ended, well ok he kind of did, but still. The woman, Beverly, Will remembers reading her name tag that rest on her hip, was the first to break the silence. 

“Shit, Dr. Lecter, where did you pick this guy up, he’s a fucking genious!” 

Hannibal chuckles, “I promise you, Will is much more than that.” And just the look he gives Will is more than the truth, a look only a lover could give each other, one that sends Will’s heart running.

“Do you perhaps profile, or work as one?” Jack cuts in, “I don’t think I’ve ever had this much information discovered by just looking at pictures, would you perhaps be able to consult with me on the case? We could use a man like you.” 

Will tilts his head, lips flat and eyes looking down as if he is trying to think on the question, “Never done profiles before, but let’s just say I have a way of stepping into people’s shoes rather easily, the doctors called it pure empathy.” Will hums, scratches the underside of his chin, “I guess I could help out, of course, I can’t promise you I will help on all the cases, I uh...have a tendency to wander a lot.”

“Wonder as in…”

The smile Will gives is that of a wolf, or a snake, sharp toothed and malic. There is suddenly tension in the room, everyone’s defences raised as he let’s his mask slip off easily, looking at each one of them like their prey. He reels back in his mask, letting the monster inside be caged once more, before answering the question, “I am not one to be held by a collar, Crawford, when I want something, I will do it. And sometimes I just like to roam freely, meaning when I say no, or I’m not available, it means don’t ask again.” 

Keeping a hand hidden, Hannibal pinches at Will’s bottom, warning the wolf to keep himself in check, or else they’ll be caught. Will yawns, turning to walk over to the refrigerator, his pale body looking heavenly in the light of the room, all eyes on him once more, as he digs through the fridge. Hannibal makes a noise, walking over to pull him back, and direct him to the entrance of the kitchen. 

“Here let me make us some breakfast, you need to get dress, you’ve been standing here naked this entire time.” Hannibal admonished, pulling out the needed ingredients.

“Not my fault people keep staring at my junk, can’t a man just walk around freely without people staring at what he’s got under the hood.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. Keep that strut up, big man.” Beverly jokes, before getting a smack from Zellar, “Hey, I’m just being truthful, if I was straight, I’d have a go at him.”

Zellar snorts, “You can’t just hit on someone in front of their lover Bev, that is rude, even for you.”

“It’s called honesty, Zee, look it up.”

Will laughs, giving Hannibal a small wink before leaving upstairs, having a little more swing in his hips. Chuckling as he hears a cat call from Beverly, before pulling on one of Hannibal's pretentious bath robes. When he comes back downstairs, everyone had left, leaving Will and Hannibal alone once more. He doesn’t bother with sneaking up behind Hannibal, the man can probably smell him anyways, instead wraps his arms around the other’s waist as he sniffs at the cooking meat.

“Fuck, I am starving.” 

“Language.”

“You gonna spank me for it, cause I’m not fucking stopping.” He hums, nuzzling against Hannibal’s neck, peppering the lovely red mark on his neck with kisses. “Youé stuck with me one way or another, Hannibal, so you’ll just have to get use to it.”

“We’ll see about that, William.” He gets a small growl from Will, as he nips slightly at the bite mark, “Only time can tell how this will end.”

“Yeah, after breakfast, we’re going upstairs, and I am going to fuck that smug little smirk of yours off your face.” Will hums, nuzzling against Hannibal’s neck before stepping away to set the table. Hannibal chuckles, feeling his own cock swell with the idea of Will inside of him, pressing him into the mattress until it breaks. “We’ll see about that.”


	2. New Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall, Hannibal and Will must learn to deal with each other. Only Hannibal seems to be a little more interested in staring at Will's beard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hmmm...maybe I could do some Bottom Wi-  
> Muse: MORE BOTTOM HANNIBAL  
> Me: *screaming*
> 
> Yeah, yeah, more bottom Hannibal. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, THEN COME FIGHT ME IN THE PITS OF HELL!! >:D
> 
> Lets start the day off with some onega Hannibal x alpha Will
> 
> WARNING: smut, fluff, awkward feelibgs, umm...yeah thats pretty much it
> 
> ALSO I should probably mention, that I dont give omegas balls, BECAUSE WHY WOULD THEY NEED THEM OK

When they came up from the cold fringes of the waves, it could only be described as their rebirth from death. Together they had paddled to the shore’s keeping each other a float, already suffering from blood lose. Neither spoke; instead like machines they stumbled back up to the house, peeling off their clothing, uncaring about the other’s nudity as they wash, cleaned,and bandaged each other up. Each contact of skin was like a shock, not like a spark connecting between them, but something more intimate, they didn’t say anything. Not even when Hannibal had slipped under the sheets, and Will wasa close to follow, curling around the omega as he got comfortable on his side. 

The weeks to follow were filled with silence, neither one spoke to the other, not even a word. They continued the ritual of showering and sleeping together, neither one about to break this shared silent comfort. Some warm shroud that had the audacity to wrap itself around them in this weak stay, sometimes Will dreams of the water, but when he get’s to the shore he’s alone. The only that brings him out from the nightmare, is when Hannibal’s body violently shakes from his own form of nightmare, Will will turn over to wrap his arms around the omega. Whispering soft words into his hair, as he let’s his pheromones release to comfort him. Sometimes, after Hannibal has calmed down, he’ll relax into Will’s arms and fall asleep, sometimes he’ll cry, other times he will get up and go take a shower.

It never bothered him though, Hannibal was a grown man, and an unmated omega, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted. 

Coming back from the shower, Hannibal laid down next to Will, curling inside of his chest, before whispering a quiet, “Why?”

He didn’t know why, and he never would. It was right for them to be together, to just touch and be touched, he wanted nothing more than to keep Hannibal next to him until they died. Will turned over, hissing at the sore pain in his shoulders, before pulling Hannibal close to his chest. IT wasn’t an answer, and at the moment he wasn’t sure he could actually give one to Hannibal, but for now he just wanted to hold him. 

The next few days were a little less mechanical, a little less quiet as Hannibal started to move closer to Will. Sometimes while they read on the couch, Will would lean over to lay his head on Hannibal’s lap. The first time it had happened it was by complete accident, he had fallen asleep to the peaceful noise of the waves outside-because Hannibal had decided Cube was a perfect place to go, and in a house right next to the water-only to wake up with Hannibal carding his fingers through his curls. Hannibal had started to turn more to Will, sometimes nuzzling against him in sleep, or hugging Will from around the waist. Either way it was a comfortable ease, and each one wasn’t really sure how to continue along with it all.

It wasn’t until three months after the fall did this peaceful silence break, Hannibal’s eyes had continued to linger on Will’s face. Not exactly on his eyes, but his chin where the alpha had decided to grow out his beard, after the fall it had been hard for him to shave. So he had given in, and let the damnable thing grow itself out. Hannibal seemed to be enamoured with his beard, long fingers reaching up to just stroke at the hair, only to flinch backwards as if he was burned. At night, when he thinks Will is asleep the omega will stroke it, once, twice, freeze, settle his hand down before going to sleep. He knows Hannibal loves him, knows what the omega wants and needs, he just doesn’t know how to ask for it. 

His throat closing in on itself as he sees the nude beauty of Hannibal’s form, unlike any other omega, the man keeps himself strong and fit. There’s even hair growing on his chest, which Will is a little jealous about to be honest. They just never brought it up, and so he decided to leave it be, even if there were days where he would wake up and run to the bathroom, having to deal with morning wood as quietly as possible. Hannibal could probably smell it on him, the man had a better nose than a bloodhound, but even if he did he never said a word. Never glanced up from where he was cooking, or reading, instead he would just continue with his day. 

Only this day had gone a lot differently

~~

Will had just gotten back from being in town, the heat of the morning sun leaving a warm feeling against his neck as he walked into the house. Setting the bread and wine bags down on the counter, he had just gone out to get Hannibal a little surprise for dinner, only to come back to a silent house.. It was a little strange, but nothing to grab his attention, that is until the scent hit his nose. Sweet, so very sweet, like a kind of rich chocolate French dessert cake, with raspberries on top. Licking his lips, Will finds himself getting hard at the smell, and suddenly he’s freezing.

Oh…

Following the scent to the room he shares with Hannibal, he peaks through the crack door, stopping again at what lays inside. There lying on the bed, legs raised up in the air, four fingers deep in his ass, as he continues to fuck himself on them. Grunting and breathing heavily as he continues, a shiny sheen of sweat covering his body. When he tilts his head back, exposing his long pale neck, Will has to grip the door to stop himself from pouncing on the omega. Hannibal makes a low moan, pulling out just to add another finger, whimpering softly at the stretch before continuing to thrust roughly down on his fingers. Will leans backwards, away from the scent so he can keep his head on, before running in there and doing something he might regret later.

Right when he was going to walk away Hannibal finally spoke, “Will, please, don’t leave.”

Please

The word shot straight to his cock, making it train against the front of his pants, as Hannibal whined to emphasise his demand. Will stands motionless, letting the phrase run over and over again in his mind, flinching each time Hannibal moans, or whimpers. Grunting out his name, as he continues to relentlessly fuck himself on his fingers, Will makes a low groaning noise, his nostrils flaring at the scent of the omega. When he walks back into the room, Hannibal’s eyes stay glue to him, mouth dropped open as he breathes heavily. 

“Hannibal...I don’t know…” he gulped, his eyes falling down to where Hannibal’s hard erection continued to bounce on his stomach. Precum forming a puddle on his stomach, as slick gushed from his hole. Will made a small whine, wanting to just take him now, but it would have been so wrong.

“Will, please, please, just fuck me already. God I can’t wait any longer, just do it now, before I push you down and fuck myself on your cock.” Hannibal snarled at the end, biting his bottom lip to keep himself controlled.

Will nodded his head, his hands already quick to tear off his own clothing, making a trail as he stumbled over to the bed. He looked over Hannibal’s body once more, the omega panting underneath him as he stood over him. Growling, Will swatted away the fingers already deep into Hannibal’s hole, pulling the omegas legs around his waist before dipping down to kiss him. Swallowing up his lips with his own, as Hannibal moaned underneath, wrapping himself around Will’s body before starting to rut against him. Will made another growl, pinning Hannibal down with his own body to the omega could only squirm underneath him. Hannibal groaned, letting Will swallow up every bit of noise that escaped his mouth, as the alpha continued to kiss him. 

Moving downwards, Will made sure to Give Hannibal's neck some attention, scraping his teeth over the mating glands, before moving down. Hannibal cried out as Will took his nipples between his teeth, sucking deeply on them, before rolling it around with his teeth. Carefully not to tear open the skin, as they turn a lovely shade of pink under his lips. Hannibal squirms, thrashing his upwards to get some friction on his cock, as his hole weeps for the alpha’s cock. Only Will has another plan in set, kissing his puckered nipples, Will dives down to where the omega’s hole continues to gush, nosing underneath his cock where the ball’s should be, before moving to his thighs. 

Hannibal makes a pathetic growl as Will completely skips over his weeping hole, instead the alpha noses at the omega’s lovely pale thighs. Kissing up and down the smooth skin, as Hannibal moans above him, but when he starts to rub his beard against the skin that’s when he gets the best reaction. Hannibal comes all over his chest, making a low moan as his body shudders at the touch, Will doesn’t stop though. He continues, back and forth, rubbing his beard over Hannibal’s smooth skin, watching as the omea gasp for air at the touch, trying to wiggle away from his sinister touch. Will smiles, loving how much control he has over the omega at the moment, pulling away to give Hannibal a small breather, looking at the slight rug burn he left on the man’s thighs.

“You like that don’t you, the beard. I can tell because you're always staring at it.” Will smiles, looking down at the exhausted omega, watching as cum continues to flow from his cock.

Hannibal, still unable to wake up from his high, only nods at him. Half lidded eyes watching as Will leaves to the bathroom only to retrieve a wet towel, the omega weekly reaches out to where Will’s cockís curved up to his belly, only to have Will push him back down, “There will be plenty of time for that later, but right now I just want you to rest.”

Laying down next to the omega, Will curls up around him, nuzzling his neck, as Hannibal starts to get sleepy. Hannibal makes a small humming noise, before turning over, curling up into a ball so Will can hold him closer, keeping his nose shoved into the alpha’s neck as he does. Will reached for the unfinished book he kept on his side, opening it up to the page he left off, while Hannibal slept. He couldn’t wait for when he woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kufos and comments are loved!!
> 
> Tomorrow is Scenting, where you can finally have some bottom Will!!


	3. Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Scenting~ Everyone but Will, keeps noticing Hannibal scenting the poot omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D so close to Ttope Tuesday, aaauggh you guys are gonna love what I have for the next day!!!
> 
> Also no, not everyday is just going to be Hannigram, there will be othet ships!
> 
> So today we finally have some Omega Will x Alpha Hannibal Enjoy!!
> 
> Warning: extreme fluff

The first time anyone notices Hannibal scenting Will, wouldn’t exactly be an appropriate time, as both men are leaning over a table that’s overlooking a dead body. Beverly notices the slight movement though, she watches as Hannibal tilts his head to the side, just so, before taking a big whiff of Will’s hair. His nose almost buried in the omega’s soft curls, before turning his head back to the body. She doesn’t say anything, just a small raised eyebrow at the two, it’s not like it isn’t uncommon for alpha’s to be scenting omega’s out in public. But the fact that it’s right in front of a dead body, while there are other people really get’s her questioning their relationship.

Of course, she doesn’t say anything as that would be a little weird, even for her. 

But by the second time she catches it, she can’t help but smirk, and be a little giddy for the unsociable omega. She walking to Will’s classroom to give him some more files for the case there working on, when she catches the two leaning over the desk, staring down at a bunch of crime scene photos. Hannibal has his hand on Will’s back, rubbing up and down slowly, as Will stands there hunched over. Probably unaware when he leans into the touch, and very much doesn’t notice it when Hannibal turns his head to practically inhale his scent. 

She suddenly feels a little paranoid, like she just walked into some private scene, unwelcomed at the best. While the two are busy just cuddling up to each other, she turns back around before walking back down to the lab. She tries not to think about the way Hannibal’s face looked when he scented Will, like a man who had just had some exotic orgasm of his entire life. It was like watching some pornographic scene out of a film rated for explicit content. It was nerve wracking at the best, and had Beverly spending the night getting drunk.

By the time Jack notices, it’s when they're at a crime scene, as Will stands in the middle of the closed off section. Letting his imagination run wild, as he steps into the shoes of the killer, starting to get twitchy and sweaty from looking at the very end. Jack watches as he walks away from the scene to where Hannibal stands, the good doctor putting the back of his hand up to his forehead, and treating him. Checking to make sure he hasn’t gone off the boat yet. He watches as Will falls into Hannibal’s touch, laying his head on the alpha’s shoulder to just release all the tension. He doesn’t think much of the scene, just another omega trying to collect themselves together.

That is until he see’s Hannibal turning his head, nuzzling his nose into Will’s curls just to inhale his scent. It makes him raise an eyebrow, thinking nothing of it at first, until the next time he catches the alpha in the act. Cradling the twitchy omega in his arms, with his nose buried in those dark curls, almost purring as he scents the omega. He’s a little off put about the situation, and when he goes to possibly ask Will if he’s found himself a mate yet, he only get’s a strange look.

“Jack, what are you talking about?”

Shit, abort, abort, abort

“Well, um...you just seemed a little less...stressed that’s all. You look better than usual.” Jack explains, trying to avoid bringing up the awkward topic that he watched Dr. Lecter scent him right in public view. 

Will scrunches his eyebrows together, before shrugging, turning to look back at the pictures in hand. Jack sighs, thanking God that he was able to miss the situation that might have proceeded if he told Will, turning to leave for his office.

The next person to catch them is Freddie Lounds, watching from afar, during an investigation as Hannibal leans down to scent Will’s neck. Making it so obvious of their relationship that she smiles, and takes a picture, having a new paper to write about the creepy omega. When she posts it all she has to do it sit back and watch as the chaos unfold. When Will catches wind of the article, he calls up Hannibal, snarling about how low Lounds has gotten to just get him put in an asylum. The alpha patently listening as the omega rants, smiling to himself on the other side of the phone, while reading the article. 

He thinks to himself that though he doesn’t mind the article being written about their ‘relationship’, he does however wish that Lounds would have gotten a better shot of him with Will. Guess he’ll have to try a little bit harder the next time she does decided to take a picture of them. 

Which suddenly begins to be a lot, as she is always around the corner snapping photos of them together. Claiming that their ‘relationship’ is a bit off the charts when it comes to patient and doctor, he watches smuggedly as Will grinds his teeth. And can just see into the omegas mind, as he sharpens all his knives, ready to stab the annoying woman with the next chance he gets. Freddie seems to be quite the expert in spreading these lies, as she continues to snap photos of them, Will stepping out of his house after dinner, Hannibal greeting Will at his house out in Wolf Trap. That picture he's probably his favorite, as the omega stands clad in his nightwear, looking disheveled and lovely, the dogs running around his feet in excitement.

The only person who actually brings the topic up with Hannibal is Alana, as she is sitting with Hannibal having a lovely dinner, before ruining it. Bringing up the fact that she has been catching Hannibal, multiply times, in the act of scenting Will, always in public. The beta screaming at him that their relationship wouldn’t work out as Will is clearly unstable enough to hold a relationship, and that it would be breaking doctor-patient rules. Only for Hannibal to explain to her that Will was never really his patient, and that Will’s scent was something that his alpha instincts couldn’t ignore at all. Unlike many of the other omega’s he’s met, Will affected him in many more was the he could process. Alana gave him a look before finally saying something.

“You love him don’t you?”

Hannibal froze a bit, mid sip of his wine, before setting his wine glass back down, “What makes you say that, Alana?”

Alana look hurt, like Hannibal had finally cut her with the tip of his blade, “Because Hannibal, I can just see it in the way you look at him. It’s like he’s your whole world, I’m happy for you to, it’s just...could have been a thing? Just you and I?”

Hannibal sighs, knowing that this day would have come, “I must apologies, Alana, for any misleading moments I have spent with you, for my heart is set only on Will.” he explains, bringing his glass of wine up, so he can sip at it. Hiding his little smirk, as he watches Alana’s face fall. “I had only seen us as friends, and coworkers and I would enjoy if we were able to continue it that way.”

“Well, I guess you really can’t get your hopes up high, can you.”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Then I wish you the best of luck, with swooning Will over, he is quite...the catch.”

Hannibal smiles, nodding his head once over to here, before they continue the meal in silence. 

Abigaile takes note on the constant scenting, before anyone else, as she watches the two men after dinner. Sitting by the fire, sipping their fine wine and discussing topics you probably wouldn’t find in a romance novel, she watches as Hannibal moves them over to the love seat. Each passing moment moving closer and closer to the omega, before leaning in with one swift movement, inhaling Will’s lush scent before moving away so they can continue the conversation. Abigail snickers to herself, watching as Hannibal goes completely unnoticed by the omega, continuing to just lean in and scent him with every chance he get’s. So being herself, Abigail stands up from where she’s sitting on the stairs to just sneak over to where the two grown men are sitting, waiting until Hannibal goes to scent Will again before giving the older man a little push.

Will makes a small yelp as both their lips crash together, while Hannibal grabs at the couch, attempting to redeem his clumsy self by pulling off the omega. Only for arms to wrap around his neck, pulling the alpha down with the omega, soft groaning noises emitting from behind the couch. Hannibal makes a low moaning sound from behind the couch, a wet smacking noise as he peels his lips from Will’s own, trying to catch his breath.

“Will I-”

“Just shut up, and kiss me, Hannibal.” 

There’s another muffled sound, as she imagines Will yanking Hannibal down for a kiss, smearing their lips together. Snickering, Abigail leaves the two lovebirds alone, going back up the stairs to her room, that Hannibal has given her. Tonight she will need to find her headphones, cause they are going to get loud, and she does not want to hear her dad's moaning, and fucking tonight.

When Will notices, and oh does he notice, it’s because Hannibal his half laying on top of his sleeping form, half hard cock pressed against the crevice of his ass, with his nose buried in his curls. Groaning, Will brings up a hand to scrub the sleep off his face, turning his head to see Hannibal’s sleeping form. He looks completely at peace for a killer, Will thinks to himself, reaching out to stroke Hannibal’s messy hair, smiling as he gets a sleepy mumble from the alpha. Hannibal mumbles another few strange words, as he nuzzles against Will’s neck, loudly inhaling his scent before his eyes slowly start to open up. He stares down at Will’s face, before his eyes caress over his body, only to fly back up to his face, a few emotions slip through his mask as he lays motionless. 

“Will…”

“Now before you ask, yes we did fuck, and yes we did just bond together. Also I know your secret, wasn’t hard to figure it out after the third cannibal joke you made. Which was awful by the way.” Will hums, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of the pillow, as Hannibal stays frozen next to him. “And yes, I can definitely tell whenever you are scenting me in public, and seriously Hannibal, right in front of Jack? You could have lost my job from that.” 

Hannibal blinks, a loss of words, his thumb circling over Will’s skin as he tries to collect his own thoughts. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, as he tries to form the right words in his mind. Will scoffs, turning his head to kiss Hannibal, wrapping his limbs around the other man’s form, so he can possibly, go back to sleep. He hears a small humming noise from Hannibal, as the man continues to lay their in shock, his hands coming up to run through Will’s lovely curls. Purring as he nuzzles against Will’s curls, unable to form anyone words or stream a sentence for this magnificent creature, this cunning boy, who has caught him red handed. 

Will makes a small huff, rolling his hips over Hannibal’s erection as he states, “Now are we going to deal with the other problem at hand, or are we going to go back to sleep.” 

Hannibal grins, a wicked thing with teeth and darkness, as he pulls Will on top of him, “Anything for you, mylimasis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked today, even though it was a little short! It's because tomorrow got a 'little' too long.
> 
> Tomorrow is Trope Tuesday!!! Yay! But I dont really understand what a Trope is so I just kind of guess. Still hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> The Kudos cuddle up under the blankets with a sleepy Will, your comments not-so-secretly have a boner from scenting him all day.


	4. Trope Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Trope Tuesday~In the wastelands, there is no such thing as finding love, thw onky love you'll find is death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! It's finally Trope Tuesday, gosh golly I have been waiting to do this day for a bit, longer than mpst days haha, sorry not sorry. Next couple of days might be a little shorter, maybe =w=
> 
> So, not gonna lie, I don't understand tropes very well, there like clichés aus right? Idk
> 
> Anyways I just kind of winged this one, so have a Mad Max Fury Road crossover, includes Spacedogs and Hannigram!! Also it does go along with most of the storyline for the movie, but then I also vhanged up a couple of things, bevause the movie plot was just weird.
> 
> Will and Adam are Omegas, while Nigel and Hannibal are alphas!! And YES YOU GET YOUR BOTTOM WILL OKIE
> 
> Warning: Mpreg (yeah I went there), smuuuut, murder, blood, kidnap, forced mating(not by Hannibal or Nigel they are good guys), Mason being a character in here, omegas being used as mating tools because this world is a dystopia, birth, and xrying Hannibal 
> 
> Enjoy~

Hot. 

God was it hot; hot AND muggy, blood flowing down to his head as he hung upside down in the little shit hole of a cave. Groaning, Nigel twist around in his chains trying to see if he can escape them, and how sturdy they are. Only to get jabbed by the pointed end of a spear, as one of those pasty white fuckers, snap at him. Hissing for him to be quit, and to shut the hell up. He wants to just snap at them, only for his sight to go blurry as blood rushes to his head. He focuses on the little metal trap over his face, something so he can’t bite at anyone, or spit on them, it pisses him off how they caged him like an animal. But there isn’t much he can really do, besides hanging there in the steel chains.

The next time he wakes up, it’s because there's a commotion, then suddenly he’s falling to the stone ground, and being dragged by two war dogs. Snarling he tries to escape the chains, thrashing and flinging around, only for a knife to get held to his throat, it makes him settle down, but the rage still lingers inside of him. Instead he opts for just listening to what the war dogs have to say about the situation. 

“Heard that Imperator Hannibal, took Immortan Mason’s wives. Took the rig too, had them all in one truck, and just took a turn for the century, now we’re gonna have to chase him down. Think we’ll get a witness?” 

“That is if we catch Hannibal first.” The other one smirks, liking his ips, as they drag him out to the car. 

Next thing he knows is that he’s getting tied to the front of the car, while on a high speed death race for the rig. Nigel yells and screams as spears are thrown, and shots are fired, trying to dodge any that are thrown his way. Close to just ripping the chains off with any strength he has, and jumping off the car so he can wander the wastelands, although it may be worth it, he probably won’t survive for long anyways. The war dogs scream and cheer behind him, yell and shouting along with the others, as they chase after the rig, the war dogs get close enough to the driver's side of the rig that Nigel get’s a good look at the alpha called Operator Hannibal, before getting blown into a goddamn sandstorm.

Sand.

Sand

And more goddamn fucking sand; in his hair, in his mouth, ass, pants, fucking everywhere. Spitting out the putrid shit in his mouth, he stand up from the mess of sand he’s lying in, looking around the desolate area, before glancing down at his chained arm. He pulls the little needle out of his neck, grabbing the chain so he can follow it to the arm of the war dog, he checks the kids pulse, smirking as he feels just the faintest of a pulse. Then picks up the little spear on the side of the car, walking back over to the unconscious war dog so he saw off his hand, the chain, sadly he will have to drag along with him. Taking another look around his surroundings, he squints as he sees some faint silhouette in the distance, moving a little closer it clicks together.

The rig

Water

Dragging his one fucked up leg, Nigel moves closer to the rig, dragging along the chain as he does. One hand holding the chain, the other one carrying the shotgun that was resting near the crash. Sadly it only has one shot left in t, so he’s going to have to be extra careful with these folks, before going old school and just punching his way through things. The rig is huge, carrying possible 60 gallons of gasoline, water, and weapons. The perfect escape machine, now all he needs is to just get away from it, and from the search party. Rounding around the car, Nigel holds up the pistol to, glaring and making himself stand tall. Intimidation was an easy thing he learned as a kid, before the whole wasteland shit hole happened, he was top dog, and he will always stay that way. 

He sees two omegas standing before him, one pouring water on the other, as the other one clips off the virginity cage over his waist. It drops with a thumb, forgotten in just a second, as the omega leans down to wash his face. Both look similar to the other one, curly hair, pale skin, male but with lovely bodies that could make any alpha hard in mere seconds. Except for the clear fact that the taller of the two his pregnant, and heavy with child. But at the moment, Nigel could care less about the lovely creatures, his eyes trapped on the water hose, and the clippers. He makes a loud grunting noise, holding the gun up at the two of them. They freeze, one of them makes a short noise to warn the other person at the front of the car. The alpha steps away from the door, hands held up to show he has no weapon on him, as he walks over to the omegas. 

He looks like some lost twin brother that Nigel never had, ashen blonde hair, high cheekbones, and maroon eyes born to kill. He stands tall and proud, never once moving to attack, or try anything stupid. When Nigel has them all in his view, he motions with the gun towards the smaller of the two omegas, the one holding the hose. He makes a grunt, pointing with the gun to the clippers, and the hose, before motioning the omega to come forward with them. The other omega snarls, taking a step forward, before stopping as Nigel holds the gun towards him, making him take a step back, before slowly handing the clippers over to the other omega.

“He won’t hurt you, just stay calm ok.” the feisty omega say to the other one, as he begins to walk over to Nigel. 

When he’s close enough, Nigel snatches the water hose from the omega’s hands, cringing slightly at the small whine the omega makes. Before pouring the water into his parched mouth, slurping as much as he can before, grabbing the chain and holding it out for the omega. The omega looks between Nigel and the chain, then down at the clippers, sighing, he takes a few more steps closer before holding up the clipper to break the chain. He huffs after a bit of trying to use his strength, making Nigel more frustrated and angry than he already is. But, there’s something about the little omega that keeps him from lashing out, or well, maybe he wouldn’t have if suddenly he didn’t have a fist connecting to his stomach.

Hunching over, in pain before getting pushed to the ground, Nigel snarls, grabbing the alpha’s leg and pulling him down as well. Scrambling to get a hit at the man, only to jerk backwards by the chain, twisting around, Nigel curses at the taller omega, running to grab the chain back at him. Only to have himself get jerked backwards again, twisting and snarling, Nigel grabs the forgotten gun on the ground, just as the other alpha reaches for it. Both punching and scrambling to get the gun, only to freeze as they hear the cocking sound of the gun coming from the side, Nigel looks up to see the smaller omega holding the shotgun at the both of them. His form trembling slightly, as he holds the weapon up at them. 

“Hannibal, let him go.” the omega says, his tone lat and monotonous. 

“Adam, he’s dangerous, he could have killed any of us.” Hannibal says, his tone deep and low, lips pulled tight and thin into a frown. Adam makes another noise, like a small kitten getting angry at some giant big cat, Hannibal sighs, letting his defence drops as he moves away from Nigel.

Nigel watches, as Adam picks up the clippers, and slowly hands them to him, he takes the device from his hand, pulling up the chain so he can clip it off. He watches in the corner of his eye, as the feisty omega hisses something to Hannibal, both of them whispering in hushed voices. Adam however seems more interested in talking with Nigel than anything else.

“Are you going to the green place too? That’s where Hannibal is taking us.” Adam asks, his voice overly quiet, but still toneless.

Nigel raises an eyebrow, breaking off the chain before standing back up to look down at the omega. He’s not too short, at least a head smaller than Nigel, and those lovely eyes, so blue and full of wonder, something about the omega just screams at him. Telling him to protect him with his life, hold him, comfort the sweet thing, but even if he wanted to he probably couldn’t. These wastelands are not meant for love or families, nothing good happens out here. Nothing good indeed.

“Green place? Never fucking heard of it.” Nigel grumbles, checking the back of the metal face cage to see if he could take it off. Only to find that the thing would need a key, that he doesn’t fucking have. 

Adam tilts his head to the side, keeping the gun comfortably in his hand as he looks Nigel up and down. Nigel snorts saying a small, “Like what you fucking see, gorgeous?”

Adam nods his head, “Yes, you are very aesthetically pleasing to look at, a little rough and dirty, but handsome still even with sand all over you. Also, I don’t think you should call me gorgeous, even though Immortal Mason isn’t here to stab you for calling me that, the phrase is still false as I am not gorgeous.”

“Why would you say that, look fucking gorgeous to me?” he takes a moment to run the omega’s words through his head again, “Who is this Immortal Mason fucker I keep hearing about? Seems pretty fucking important if people keep saying his name, also what’s this fucking green place?”

“Immortal Mason is a fool and a tyrant, also a pig, and these are his wives.” Hannibal says from next to Nigel, making the alpha jerk around, snarling slightly at the other alpha. The man keeps calm composure for almost getting shot at.

“Were his wives.” the taller omega spits out, eyes like daggers as their pointed over to Nigel. A possessive hand laying over his belly, Nigel catches the not so subtle downwards glance from Hannibal, a glint of possessiveness running through his eyes as he looks to the omega.

Nigel smirks a little, fucking bastard knocked up the tyrant's wife, before his head jerks to the side, as he hears the distant cords of the guitar being played, yelling and cars running over hot sand. “Fucking hell, they catch up fast.”

“We need to leave, Adam, Will get in the truck now.” Hannibal commands, turning to watch the two omegas making their way back to the front, both getting in the back, before turning to Nigel, “We could use a man like you, if you don’t want to find yourself getting eaten by the pigs, then I suggest you to come along with us. Unless, of course, you want to try you luck with them?” He nods his head to where the cars are coming.

Nigel doesn’t even give the other options a thought, before he’s turning back to the other alpha with a quick, “This thing better drive fucking fast, or we’re dead meat.” 

Hannibal smirks, leading Nigel to the front of the rig so he can get into the passenger seat, while Hannibal drives. He starts up the truck quickly, before moving the truck forward, “You know how to drive a car, yes?” 

Nigel snorts, “How the fuck else do you survive out in this shit hole.” He looks down at the leather medical bag that Will shoved into his hands, checking out what guns they have, before taking the shotgun that Adam was handing back. Removing the false bullets for clean and better ones, as he counted what ammo they had. It was enough, for how long, he didn’t know. Cleaning out the nozzle of the gun, Nigel keeps his eyes trained on the rear view mirror, watching as the cars slowly get farther away as Hannibal picks up the speed. 

“So...this green place you were talking about?” Nigel questioned, trying to wash out any confusion swimming through his head. 

“It’s a place, far off into the east, where the water is clean, and the soil has no radioactive waste in it. That’s where we’re going, but first, we need to get away from Mason and his war dogs.” Hannibal explains, glancing from the rear view mirror, to the back seat where the omegas are seated. 

“Why are you fucking bringing them? Couldn’t you have gone yourself?” Nigel narrows his eyes over to where Will was seated, a protective hand resting over his large belly. “Or was it because of something fucking else?”

Hannibal growls, low and deep inside of his throat, hands gripping the steering wheel, one reaching down to the knife holster on his leg. Nigel raises an eyebrow, smirking as he was correct with his assumption, watching as Will settles Hannibal down by settling a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. Shaking his head before saying, “You alphas, always trying to pick a fight with each other, and yes, we’re mates. But Mason doesn’t know about that, all he thinks is that he’s got me pregnant and I have his child. Except, Beta’s can’t get mae omegas pregnant, maybe if I was a female, yes, but since I’m male his seed just goes sterile.” 

Snorting, Nigel looks back to the rear view mirror, “So, I am fucking right to assume that Mr. Stone Cold over here knocked you up, and is forcing you and Adam to come along to this ‘Green Place’, so what? You can replenish the world with your pups?” 

He chuckles, as he hears a snarl come from the feisty omega, “Hannibal didn’t knock me up, nor is he forcing me and Adam to come along. We could have stayed in that shit hole, getting mated over and over again, so those assholes had a little army. But I saw our chance at freedom, and finally getting out of their with my brother, and we took it.” he hissed, sitting back in his seat, holding a pistol in his grip. 

Nigel sits there for a minute, looking between the two omega, and the alpha, before turning to stare at the rear view mirror. The conversations stop there, continuing the ride in silence, as the sun begins to set, and Mason’s crew slowly disappears into the sands. Hannibal talks only a few times, asking Adam to go grab the food out from the back, and to make sure Will stay hydrated, annoying the pregnant omega with his constant questioning of ‘How is he feeling’ and ‘Are you doing well, how is the baby’. Only for Will to snap at him after a couple more minutes of dealing with the same questions, telling the alpha to shut it so he can take a nap. Hannibal’s lips pull tight, as Will lays down in the back seat, head laying on Adam’s lep so the other omega can keep him calm.

By night time, they find a large cave, deep enough for them to hide the rig in, and far off the path that no one will notice the tracks turning off. They sit in silence for what seems like hours, freezing as they hear Mason and his war crew passing by, Nigel cringes as Adam whimpers. Covering his ears from the loud awful screeching from the guitar, and the constant screaming from the war dogs. It seems like hours have passed before any of them take a breath, Nigel doesn’t even realize he had an arm protectively around Adam until he hears a growl from Will. Pulling off slowly from the omega as he keeps his head down, and ears covered, he leaves to help Hannibal set up the fire. Eyes going back and forth between watching Will calm down the strange omega, and from working on the fire.

“Do be careful with him, Nigel, as I’ve learned, Will can be rather threatening when it comes to his twin.” Hannibal hums from next to him, adding more dried wood to the fire.

“I don’t know what your fuxking talking about.” Nigel snarls, keeping his head down, staring into the fire. 

“Don’t lie, Nigel, I can see through your mask, and I can see your growing interest in Adam. But who wouldn’t, it’s a miracle that Mason hadn’t gotten the chance to have intercourse with him yet, although he was busy dealing with having his face chewed off by Will over there. Adam is a beauty, is he not? Pale and pliant, soft around the angles, just the mere image of fertility, no?” Hannibal points out, his words sounding like oil and sharp edges. “But I will tell you now, I hope you are in for a reckoning if you lay a hair on that omega. Not by me of course, but by Will.”

Nigel stares silently, as Hannibal walks away, disappearing from around the corner of the rig. Gulping, he tries not to let the strangeness of the other alpha teter him off the edge, instead focusing, on the meal he was provided. When the night has long but fallen over the cave, he grabs up one of the blankets, to walk out to the mouth of the cave, staring up at the stars. Nigel jerks his head as he hears something approaching him, calming down a little as he sees it's only Adam. The omega has wrapped himself on a blanket, shivering slightly at the cold wind, as he shuffles over to wear Nigel is. Taking a kindness to the omega, Nigel removes the blanket he was using for himself to place it over Adam, grinning as Adam gives him a small smile. Sitting down on the sand, huddled under two blankets, head tilted to the sky as he watches the stars. Adam sighs slowly through his nose, calming down every second he's sitting outside watching the stars.

“I missed the stars.” Adam comments, his eyes never straying from the sky.

“Do you, darling? Yeah, there's something quit fucking beautiful about them, isn't there?” Nigel hums, smirking as he watches Adam ducks his head to hide his redden cheeks.

“Why do you call me that? My name is Adam, not darling, or gorgeous.”

“I know what your fucking name is, darling. It's just something I do when I see someone who I think is beautiful.”

“Oh…”

“Oh?”

“I-I um….I don't really understand...I don't understand why you would think such a thing about me.” 

Nigel raises an eyebrow, before dropping down to his knees next to the omega, gently, like he's dealing with a box of fragile things, he lifts Adam’s chin up. Noticing how the omega completely forgoes eye contact, but doesn't care much to correct him. A thumb strokes over those flushed red cheeks, a hand crawling up into his hair to caress those dark chocolate curls. Adam shivers under his touch, unused to being touched so much, or touched lightly, no forceful pushing or anything like such. He leans into the alpha’s touch, still ignoring any and all eye contact to be made.

“Listen to me Adam, I don't what they fucking did to you back there, but I want you to know that you are the most beautiful fucking creature I've seen out in this fucking shit hole. Okay?” 

Adam nods his head, making a slight purring nose as he nuzzles into Nigel's soft. Unable to resist the alpha’s calming hand, as Nigel sits down next to him, curling around the omega do they can both watch the stars. At least for one night he knows that there is still some good out in the wastelands.

~~

Hannibal watches as Will rubs ove4 his swollen belly, whispering and cooing soft words to the child inside of it. The sight of one that Hannibal would have never thought to seen before, especially with the sight including his beautiful mate to be pregnant with his child. Som3thing about it just sends his primal instincts wild, want to build a nest for his mate and protect him at all cost. But, he knows. And has seen, that Will can surely take care of himself, along with his twin, the omega being strong willed, and rough. Sometimes Hannibal is still a little miffed that he was able to capture such a delectable creature, those weeks of just playing as a doctor for the swine Mason, watching as Will was forcefully mated. It was enough to make him kill a man, and oh, did he kill more than one man.

Not long after the first body dropped, Will had seen through his mask, eyes sometimes following Hannibal around as he played through the acts of a normal man. Until that one fateful night, where Will had lead him to a secluded area so he could just push Hannibal down to the ground, they fought like animals, fighting the right of dominance. An unexpected thrill from the lovely omega, as he found himself pinned to the wall, only for Will to drop down and take him whole. Taking everything that the alpha gave him, before licking his lips and crawling back up to kiss the alpha.

“I see you.” Will had whispered, and there, right there did Hannibal know he could never let this lovely omega out of his life. Ever.

Hannibal climbs up into the back of the car, sitting down next to his mate who is preoccupied with whispering soft words to his belly. Reaching over, Hannibal places his hand over Will's, following his movements as he feels for the child, when he gets a little kick Hannibal can't help but grin.

“She is going to grow up to be just as beautiful as you, mylimasis.” Hannibal hums, pressing a kiss to Will's cheek.

“She? Who said anything about them being a she?” Will pokes, smiling as the alpha nuzzles against his neck. 

“It's just an assumption, love, it doesn't matter what they come out to be, I would love them either way.” 

“Mhhh...I think she will definitely have her father's little smart ass mouth when she grows up, if not then she'll be as snarky as me.” Will jokes, smiling as he feels Hannibal laughing silently to himself, his shoulders shaking in laughter.

“Either way, I will love her as much I love you.” His hand continuing to rub soothing circles over Will's belly, his lips mouthing over the pulse in his neck. 

Will tilts his head back, moaning loudly as Hannibal continues to tease him with his lips, his hand snaking down to caress under the light fabric of the white clothed shorts. Hannibal makes a low grumbling sound in his throat, gripping Will's thighs as he feels his own erection growing, pressing himself close to Will's side. Suddenly, Hannibal slowly moves away, continuing to squeeze and caress Will’s thigh. Will makes a small whine at the loss of his lovers touch, turning to look over at Hannibal who has ducked his head down.

“Hannibal?”

“We shouldn't, I don't want to put any stress on you, it's already been-”

“Hannibal, shut up and fuck me already. We've both had a stressful day, and all I want to do is relax, and have your knot in my ass.” Will growls, pulling himself over Hannibal's lap, huffing at the movement as he starts to unbuckle the alpha’s pants. Pulling the pants down so he can pull out his cock, pumping it a couple of times to bring it to it's fullness.

Hannibal groans, wrapping his arms around Will’s waist, so he can hold him up. Watching as Will takes care of pulling down his own pants, just to sit back down on his cock, both moaning at the stretch. “Will, be careful, I don't want you to tear something, or hurt our baby. Oh!” he moans at the last part, as Will clenches around him, bouncing a little on his cock.

“Don't tell me what to do, Hannibal. I am a grown man, damnit.” Will growls, nuzzling against Hannibal’s neck, before biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Hannibal groans, pulling Will as close as he can with his swollen belly between them, rubbing soothing circles against his back as Will continues to ride him.

Both groaning and panting as Will clenches and squeezes around his cock, grunting as Hannibal thrust up into him. Will yelps as Hannibal turns them over so that he's laying on his back, quick to wrap his legs around his waist so Hannibal can thrust harder into him. Will moans loudly as Hannibal’s knot starts to press up against his rim, hot and large as it teases and pushing against him, making Will lose all sense of things. Howling and panting as he pushes down against Hannibal’s knot, and when it finally pushes through the rim, tying them together, Will comes with a low moan. Shooting between their chest as Hannibal bites down on his mating mark, the one thing that kept them sane during their times of having to deal with Mason, Hannibal’s teeth bit through the skin causing Will to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain at the feeling of teeth sinking into his neck. White hot flashes moving through his body, as he clung to Hannibal, panting heavily as he came down from the blissful high of orgasm.

Hannibal buried his nose into Will’s curls, inhaling Will’s lovely musky scent, a mix between sweet fruit, and something spicey. Will purrs at the possessiveness that has Hannibal wrapping around Wil, rubbing soothing strokes over his belly, while whispering words in a dead language to him. 

“Sleep now mylimasis, tomorrow will be a long day traveling through the waste. I’ll clean you up when my knot deflates.” Hannibal whispers, lips tracing a line over his forehead, as Will starts to doze off into a slumber. Smiling as he feels their baby moving inside of him, kicking at Hannibal’s warm large hands. Will nuzzles up under Hannibal’s chin, before finally falling asleep.

~~

When Nigel wakes up, he feels something warm and soft laying up against his side, his brain, still half asleep, isn’t sure whether to process the thing as another dead body, or something alive. Blinking awake he looks down at the pale leg hooked over his waist, following the lovely thing to a blue blanket that is laying over Adam. The omega having wrapped himself around Nigel’s form as they fell asleep near the fire, nuzzling against Nigel’s throat as he sleeps peacefully next to the aggressive alpha. Nigel intakes a short breath, freezing as he stares down at the omega, his face soft and cheeks red, something so fragile and small. Something that Nigel could break easily if he wanted to, but there’s just something about the strange omega that gives him a little piece of sanity back. Relaxing, Nigel pulls the omega closer to him, nuzzling his nose against his hair so he could scent the lovely omega, inhaling his scent, unable to stop himself when he rumbles in appreciation of the soft smelling scent.

Home

He smells like home, a warm bed, warm food, and a loving heart, something that Nigel had never gotten to experience, before the whole apocalypse thing. This, now this was something close, as close as he’d ever probably get to that warm fuzzy feeling inside of his chest, making him just want to wrap them together in some little cocoon and ignore the fact that they were being hunted down. Nigel growled to himself, quiet enough so he didn’t startle the omega awake, at the dumb metalmouth cage on his face. Preventing him from getting a close enough scent, as it continued to block him. He pulled back when he felt Adam to move in his arms, sighing softly as his eyes open slowly, his eye slowly moving up to Nigel’s face, staring at the close approximately.

“Shit. Sorry, that was fucking weird of me.” Nigel mumbles, jerking his head back to give Adam some space, tempted to move away from the omega completely, only to be stopped by a soft hand on his cheek.

Nigel leans into the soft touch, as Adam thumbs over Nigel’s lips, moving between the metal bars, before leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Quick to duck his head away as Nigel freezes under the touch, right when Adam goes to move away from him, Nigel grabs his arms pulling him close to his chest so he can hold him. Pressing their foreheads together, since he can’t really kiss the omega at the moment, but oh when he get’s this damn cage off his face Adam is going to get a swarm of kisses. Adam tenses slightly in his arms, before relaxing to a slow purr as Nigel rubs soothing circles over his back, a hand running through his soft curls. Somehow still smelling clean, and feeling like slick even though they had gone through a damn sandstorm. Adam rest his fac into Nigel’s neck, sighing peacefully as he melts like butter under the alpha’s touch, purring loudly as he relaxes.

“Are you fucking sure you want a fuck up like me? I’m not exactly family fucking material.” Nigel asks, because he needs to know, wants to make sure that this isn’t some whimsical bullshit choice the omega is making. Because out here in the wastelands every choice is a matter of life, and death.

Adam pulls back from Nigel, his eyes making a straight line to the man's forehead, before slowly, just slowly moving down to his eyes. “Yes.” 

Jumping, Nigel pulls Adam back down into his arms, nuzzling against him as his alpha insticts scream at him to breedmatefuckknot, thankfully he isn’t some weak willed alpha, and is able to keep his cool. Rumbling proudly in his chest, as Adam purrs back at him, both of them rubbing and nuzzling against each other in the morning light. Nigel jumps a little at the sound of the car door opening, jerking his head to the sid to watch Hannibal walks around the front to do something. Laying his head back against the rocks, Nigel looks down at where Adam is nuzzling against his chest, a low purr erupting from his throat, before stopping as his stomach growls. Chuckling, Nigel helps Adam up to his feet, before the two of them walk over to the fire where Hannibal is cooking.

Hannibal barely glances up at the two, only handing a plate full of some kind of food, well whatever it is, it smells fucking good, Nigel turns to smile at Adam only to watch as the omega’s nose twitches at the smell.

“It smells weird, I don’t like how it smells Nigel. I’m not going to eat that.” Adam frowns, his nose twitching like a little rabbits at the food. 

Hannibal stands up to wipe his hands, “You will have to at least try it Adam, I am sorry to say but we do not have many options out here. I can try making something else for you, if you wish?”

Adam shakes his head a little, before sighing, looking down at the plated food, “I guess...I-I guess I could try it.”

Nigel is about to open his mouth to say something, until Hannibal is holding up a knife to his face, well not exactly at a threatening pose. More like a ‘hey check this thing out’ kind of knife holding, either way, Nigel jumps back a little snarling at the other alpha. Hannibal doesn’t even flinch at the threat, only twist the knife around in his hand, so that the handle is facing Nigel.

“For your little problem.” Hannibal sums up, as Nigel snatches the knife from his hand, before he turns back to the truck. Leaving the two behind so he can take care of Will’s needs, and check the rig before they depart.

Nigel hands the plate of food over to Adam, so he can furiously cut off the damn metal cage, listening to the scraping, and jingling sound as the strap is cut off. Exhaling loudly as he tosses it to the ground, hand coming up to wipe off and marks on his face, before he turns to Adam. Quicker than his mind can even register he’s jumping forward to snare his arms around the omega, pulling him in close for a proper kiss. Snaring their lips together, as Adam makes small noise from being pulled, squirming in Nigel’s arms before relaxing. Adam purrs as Nigel uses his expert mouth to kiss him, leaving kisses over the omega’s lips, as they grab onto each other.

The only thing that stops them, is when Will-with surprising strength from a pregnant omega-grabs Nigel by the collar of his jacket, and pulls him off Adam. Hackles raised and teeth bared, as he snarls down at Nigel, getting between the two of them. Nigel stands back up off the ground, snarling down at the omega who dares to get between them.

“You better stay far away from him, or the next time I catch you touching him, I’ll cut your damn balls off.” Will snarls.

Nigel snaps back with a quick, “Why cause he’s your fucking brother, or because you don’t fuckingn trust me! He chose me.”

“Adam is not up for the chopping block! You don’t touch him, or-”

“Will!”

Will snaps around to where Adam is sitting, curled up in a little ball as he holds his hands over his ears, making a small whining noise as he trembles. All the tension that was once inside of the omega suddenly disappears, as he runs over to Adam’s side, wrapping his arms around him and making soft shushing noises. Adam makes a few more whines, trembling as he tries to keep calm, mumbling somethign inchoertentable.

“Use your words, Adam. Ssh, it’s okay, just breath, can you name the constellations for me please? Deep breathes.” Will says, softly stroking circles over his twins back, releasing his pheromones to calm him down. 

“N-Nigel, I-I want Nigel.” Adam mumbles, words dripping into small whines. Will almost looks hurt, but doesn’t say anything, stepping back to let the alpha wrap his arms around Adam. Mumbling soft words in Romanian, as he holds him in strong arms. 

It takes a few minutes until Adam has calmed down completely, a few more until he stands up with Nigel’s help. No one says a word, they stand there silent and still like deer caught by a hunter in the meadows, standing and watching. Until suddenly they hear it, low thrumming noise of a bass being played far into the distance, Nigel looks over to Hannibal who suddenly barks out. 

“RIG! NOW!”

Once there in the rig, Hannibal is quick to start up the truck, ignoring everything as they pull out of the cave, before making it easy. Nigel pulls out the shotgun from under the seat, checking the bullets before looking out the window cursing as the war dogs get closer to the rig. Will holds up one of guns close to his chest, before leaning out the window to fire at the war dogs. Nigel leans out to do the same, making sure that they don’t get near the front of the rig, or close where they can fire at Hannibal. Hissing whenever a few bullets his close to where he’s sitting. He can hear the yells and cries from Mason as his car gets up close to them, turning to look to the front he leans out of the car to shoot at the biker near the front. 

“Come on out little piggies! Weee Wee Wee! Can’t run from me forever, Will! I want my son back!” Mason calls from his car, as he gets closer and closer to the front of the rig. 

Nigel looks over to see Will grinding his teeth together, as he aims and fires his gun at the car, using all the bullets just to fire at the pig. Before the car door slips open, and Will is slipping out to stand in front of where Hannibal is seated, knowing that Mason and his war dogs wouldn’t dare to harm the pregnant omega. Hannibal snarls at Will to get back inside before he gets himself killed, trying to pull the omega back inside, before jerking the rig to the side as he was shot in the shoulder. Will yelped as he slipped down from the side of the rig, being held up as Hannibal’s hand was still tightly gripped into his shirt. Hissing as his arm bleed from the bullet wound, before crying out as Will was grabbed right out from his hands. 

Nigel hisses, hitting his head on the top of the car, making a cut over his forehead, before twisting around to watch as Mason and his war dogs twist around as they caught Will. He watches as Hannibal’s composure falls as he tries to keep a grip on the steering wheel, and a hand on the wound. And well, right there Nigel has a stupid, dumb ass idea that runs through his mind, something that could possibly get him killed. Looking out the window he sees another one of those biker assholes closing up on his side, quickly he twist round to Adam, pulling him close so he can kiss him, before looking to Hannibal.

“Keep him safe.”

And like the dumb ass he is, Nigel kicks open the door, smashing the guy on the bike off, as he jumps onto it. Rearing it back up to pull around, smirking as he hears Hannibal yell at him to come back. Twisting the bike around, Nigel drives around the back of the rig, as it passes by him, chasing after the car that Mason and Will is in. The only thing following him is the crashing tension of revenge, and bitter anger.

~~

After losing the war dogs on his trail, Hannibal twist the rig off to the side. Jumping out of the car so he can scream at the sky, throwing down the gun in his hand as he lets out a soul racking yell. Adam sits silently, listening to the alpha’s mournful cry, curling up onto himself as his chest aches for Nigel, for Will, both of them making him whimper as he covers his ears. He takes a few deep breathes, mumbling to himself the names of the constellations in alphabetical order. Pulling out Hannibal’s medical bag, as he steps out of the rig, soft and slow steps towards the tortured man before making him sit up. Hannibal goes willingly under Adam’s tough, tears streaming down his cheeks, as Adam pulls down his shirt so he can asses the wound. When he finishes they both sit in silence, noether moving or speaking to one another. 

A noise

A constant buzzing sound in his ear, pulls Adam from his daze, as he looks off to the side. A shadowy silhouette coming towards them, fast, quick pace, threatening. Jumping up, Adam tries to pull Hannibal off the ground, pleading for him to get up so they can keep going. But the alpha seems set on just sitting there, hissing through his nostrils, Adam runs over to the rig, pulling out the sniper rifle that had been ignored. Checking the gun for bullets, like he watched Nigel do, before putting the clip back in, getting down on one knee, as he holds up the gun. Aiming, he waits until the bike is closer, knowing that the shot would surely miss at this range, waiting, waiting, he squints into the scope. His heart stopping at the sight he sees through the scope.

“N-Nigel...Nigel! Hannibal it’s-it’s Nigel, and he’s...he’s got Will with him!” Adam yells, looking through the scope, and watching as the two get closer on the motorbike.

Adam finds himself grinning, jumping a little when suddenly Hannibal is standing right next to him. The alpha removes the scope from the rifle, to look through it, long and hard, before his mouth drops in a gasp. 

“Will…” he breathes, dropping the scope, as he starts to run towards them, sprinting faster than Adam has ever seen him go. 

Adam follows behind, but at a slower pace, unable to keep up with the alpha. A cry escaping his throat as he sees that Will is still alive, but freezing up a little as he sees how much gore is covering Nigel. But in that moment he couldn’t care less, running up to the alpha so he can pull him into a tight embrace, nuzzling against his chest as he starts to cry. Trembling and sobbing as his heart leaps and purrs, tightening his grip when Nigel wraps his arms around him, nuzzling against his curls as he places a kiss onto his forehead. Hannibal has Will tightly wrapped in his arms, attempting to hold in his tears, only for them to break through as Will pulls him down for a kiss.

“I’m so sorry, Hannibal, I was reckless, and stupid. I-I could have-”

“I don’t care, I don’t care, I am just so happy you are still alive.” Hannibal cries, holding Will’s head to his chest, and he cries into his curls.

“Hannibal...are you crying?” Will smirks up at his alpha, Hannibal sniffling, as he wipes away his tears. Grinning a little as he shakes his head.

“Yes, you insufferable bou, I’m crying because I thought I had lost you. Don’t do that again.”

Will starts laughing, leaning to kiss Hannibal again, before suddenly gasping out, as water pours drown his legs and onto the sand. Hunching over as he grabs his belly, cursing to himself a small, ‘Damn it, why now’, as he starts to groan in more pain. Nigel, along with Hannibal freeze, at the sudden unexpected outcome of today. Only to jump back to life when Will yells at them.

“Damn it! Hannibal I’m going into fucking labor, HELP ME!1 Your a fucking -AGH-A damn doctor now-uuugh!” Will bemoans, his knees starting to collapse under him, until Hannibal helps him up. 

Adam I need you to lay some blankets down in the back seats, and get my medical seat.” Hannibal hisses, holding Will up in his arms, as Nigel comes to help carry him to the back, as Adam races to do as Hannibal ordered.

Together they haul Will onto the blankets set out, Nigel watches as Hannibal rolls up his sleeves, before slipping on some gloves from the box. Meticulously removing Will’s pants, and cutting open his shirt as he does. Nigel tries to be discreet by not looking down at Will’s nudity, only to jump as his hand is grabbed and squeezed by the omega. Will cries out again, looking down and watching as Hannibal sets his legs apart, checking the baby’s activity as he continues to clench and push them out.

“Good. Now Nigel, I’d like you to keep hold of Will’s hand, and help him breath, make sure he stays calm...well as calm as he can get. I will need to help the baby out of him.” Hannibal explains, his voice changing to one like Adam’s, emotionless monotone. Like a doctor. 

Nigel probably loses feeling in his hand about three-no five times, as Will’s vice like grip keeps him still. Both of them barking at each other to shut the fuck up, and to fucking breath, until finally the baby comes out. And it feels like he’s floating on air, like this world isn’t such a shitty place after all. It feels a little less shittier than it did before, Hannibal and Adam clean up the baby, wrapping them in a blanket while Hannibal cuts of the cord after sterilizing a knife. Adam keeps hold of the baby, while Will starts to fall into some hazed sleep, not like sleeping because his eyes are still open, but something of the sort. Hannibal takes the bloodied bankers, and goes to wash, them throwing them over the hanging door to dry, and to block out the sun as Will sleeps. He heaves a heavy sigh, tension loosening from his shoulders, as he looks over to his baby. The baby had been whining and screaming before he left, but now it is nestled against Adam’s chest, as he rocks them back and forth soothing them with his soft words. 

“Adam.” Hannibal says, voice low into a whisper. Adam nods his head, handing the bad by over to their father, and sitting back to watch them together.

As Will begins to wake up, Nigel moves out of the way so, Hannibal can sit next to him. Letting Will hold their child in his arms, smiling as the baby makes a soft cooing noise up at him, reaching to grab his curls.

“A girl.”

Will looks up at Hannibal, something soft shining through his eyes, as his features seem to just soften.

“Mischa, her name is Mischa.”

Hannibal looks as if he’s about to break down crying again, nuzzling against Will’s neck, as he reaches down to let Mischa grab at his finger. Nigel smiles at the two, something soft growing in his heart at the beautiful sight, he turns as he feels Adam sitting next to him, pulling the omega into his arms so he can kiss him. Adam smiles into the kiss, pulling back to nuzzle against his chest, watching as the happy coupe love on their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I was actually gonna kill off Will did you, HAH! No I wouldn't do that to you...yet.
> 
> Tomorrow is Day 5: True Mates where we get some good ol' Spacedogs!!
> 
> You kudos are the dirt in Nigel's underwear, and your comments are cooing over the baby


	5. True Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: True Mates~ You know the phrase, ‘God doesn’t make mistakes’, well that is a load of piled up shit, freshly served on a silver platter. Because God definitely makes mistakes, for example, Nigel was born to be an aggressive, and fierce alpha, instead he came out to be an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less a little sorry gift for not having any Spacedogs porn in the previous chapter, I mean, I can't write porn for everyday most of them will be just plot and kiss okay.
> 
> Anyways! More Spacedogs cause I'm a slut for that ship!!
> 
> And yeah, Nigel is an omega in this one, because a friend and I were discussing this idea and I just had to do a small thing for it.
> 
> Watning!! Smut and slight stalking...thats pretty much it

You know the phrase, ‘God doesn’t make mistakes’, well that is a load of piled up shit, freshly served on a silver platter. Because God definitely makes mistakes, for example, Nigel was born to be an aggressive, and fierce alpha, instead he came out to be an omega. Which is complete bullshit, because Nigel is everything but an omega, he is rough and cruel in every way, mean as shit. Smokes and does drugs, has tattooes, and beats the shit out of any know it all alpha that tries to one up him. He won’t take shit from anyone and no one, so then he began to take suppressants, hide his scent from people so they wouldn’t know his secret.. 

It worked, and he kept his chin up high, and gun in his pocket

Until one day shit happened

And by shit he meant, met the most strange alpha he ever knew in his life. 

Getting stabbed in the side was fine, when you’ve had it happen to you for about more times than you could count on your fingers. You kind of get use to it, so there he was, laying in some shit alley after getting stabbed by some asshole, all the same. Well except that the wound was pretty deep, and he didn’t have a damn way to contact anyone from the alley. He thought about calling for help, then remembered the reason that the man had fled was because Nigel had forgotten to take his suppressants, and suddenly bam, pheromones suddenly hitting the roof and his secret is out just like that. He thought to himself that, at least if I die, no one will really know my secret, that is until he smelt it. Something sweet, like warm cookies, and freshly cleaned clothes, weirdly like a home. 

But under that sweet scent was something else, musky and heady, like an alpha’s scent.

Hissing through his nose, Nigel twisted his head to the side, watching as the alpha started to walk down the alley towards him. Nigel snarled, letting all his anger be projected towards the approaching alpha, warning them to back the hell off or else he’d fuck them up. Even though he was lying on the ground bleeding out, like a stuck pig. The alpha had somehow completely ignored his entire waning call, continuing to advance on Nigel, as his own vision started to blur. The last thing he had remembered was a pale face coming into his vision, stormy blue eyes that looked like a starry night sky, something beautiful before an ugly ending.

~~

Jolting awake, Nigel hisses at the pain in his side, looking down to find a nicely stitched together scar. Raising an eyebrow, Nigel looks around the room, a room that looks more like it belongs in some organize-not-a-criminal-or-drug-lord person’s house. And yet here he is. Here he is.

Testing the stitches, Nigel stands up from the bed, frowning as he finds himself stripped down to his boxers. Looking around he finds his clothing, washed, and cleaned from any blood stains, also stitched neatly together, over on a chair. Pulling on his clothing, Nigl steps out of the room, listening for any sign of living, he finds the kitchen to be empty, and cleanly polished. Another bedroom, that seems a little barron...like no one has slept there in years, turning around he walks into the living finding a small man sitting on the couch. Leg crossed over on the couch, a book in hand, as he silently reads his large ass book a little cup o tea in front of him. Nigel raises an eyebrow, clearly remembering that he was taken by an alpha, and not by an-wait a minute. 

Scenting the air, Nigel’s eyebrows raise higher as he realizes that this small, fragile bookworm of a man, is actually the alpha who had...rescued? No that might be putting it lightly, who knew what this man was playing at. 

Clearing his throat, Nigel waits for the man to look up at him so they can speak, only to be met with a continuing silence. Glaring, he clears his throat again, making sure to sound louder this time. Finally, catching the alpha’s attention as he finally looks up to Nigel, blue eyes staring at red, before those lovely blue eyes drop down to his shoulder. The alpha bookmarks his place, before setting his book down, as he stands up, holding a hand out to Nigel. 

“O-oh, sorry, I’m Adam, I saw you hurt, and thought you might want some help. I didn’t call the police, I don’t really like the police, and they probably would have taken you to the hospital, which I also do not like to be in. They smell weird, and I don’t like how-”

“Wait, wait, wait. So let me get this fucking straight, you picked up some stray omega you found on the street, bleeding to death because of a wound in his side. And didn’t think it would be smart to call the police, or take them to the fucking hospital?”

“That’s exactly what I was saying.” Adm says raising an eyebrow, as he pulls his hand back in. Nigel didn’t realize he had been staring at the hand, until he finds himself looking back up to the alpha’s face. 

Was he just about to give me a hand shake, like I wasn't some omega that should have already been mated off?

Nigel to stare down at the alpha, he was shorter than most were expected to be, small and soft looking, with dark angelic curls on his head. He was everything an omega was expected to be like, yet he was born an alpha? Adam seems content at staring at Nigel’s shoulder, and avoiding, any and all eye contact from the man, he would have thought it to be from how scary Nigel looked. Until he realized that there was just something completely off with the alpha, maybe it was the way he acted, or mostly how little he did act. 

“Ok...well then, what the fuck is the trick?”

“Trick?”

Nigel pinches the bridge of his nose, “Ya know, you don’t just pick up some random omega bleeding to death in a alley, and then not expect them to repay you back. THe fuck do you want money? Drugs?”

Adam’s eyes widen at the question, “Oh...no, no, I don’t want your money, or your drugs. That is illegal, and i don’t really need the money or anything.”

“Fuck, alright, well you wanna fuck me, cause that’s off the fucking table.”

“No, no, no. I-I’m fine without any of those really.”

Nigel goes silent for a minute, getting a good look at the man as he fidgets with his fingers. “So...I’m an omega, and you don’t want to fuck me? W-What the actual fuck, who are you?”

“I just told you, my name is Adam. P-please don’t curse, I don’t really like it when people curse.”

“I can’t fucking promise you that, gorgeous.” Nigel snorts, finally looking away from the beau, so he can inspect the kitchen for food, or a drink.

Adam follows behind after a little bit of waiting, watching as Nigel raids his fridge, cursing when he doesn’t find any alcohol in there. Looking back up to the alpha, before looking back into the fridge, where all the food has been organized, and is just the same thing over and over again. Adam doesn’t say anything, even as Nigel goes through his cupboards, or curses still as he inspects each food item. He does however, walk around the frustrated omega to warm up his tea, planning on going back to reading his book. Only to have the omega stepping in front of him, glaring down at him, as he holds his now hot cup of tea.

“Where the fuck do you keep the damn alcohol, and where’s the food. You know, like actual food.”

“Um...I don’t drink any alcohol, and that is food. It’s what i like, so it’s what i buy. Excuse me, please.” Adam mumbles, his voice still low, never once getting angry, or raising his voice. 

Nigel grumbles, growling to himself, as he continues to lurk around the kitchen, leaving after spending some more time looking for food. He stands in the doorway, watching from behind as Adam settles back down onto the couch, flipping back open his book as he took just the smallest of sips from his tea. It just seems so domestic, and here’s Nigel just tearing through the kid’s house looking for something to fill his own needs, when the man pretty much just saved his own life. And is’t asking for any payment.

This is what heaven and hell must feel like

Moving around the couch, Nigel looks at the peaceful alpha, watching as his blue eyes race over the pages, before moving to the next one. He makes his move, sitting down next to Adam on the couch, silently steaming and trying to collect his thoughts, his side burning from so much movement. He huffs loudly, laying his head back on the couch so he can rest his eyes, tomorrow he’ll collect the rest of his things, and go back to his place. He’ll forget all about Adam, this strangely nice alpha, who wants nothing in return, and he’ll leave him alone. 

This...this did not end up going the way Nigel had expected it to go.

After leaving a small note at Adam’s house, before leaving Nigel expected himself to never think about the strange alpha again, only he did. A lot, actually. At times at night, while laying in his shitty apartment room, he would think about Adam, think about those blue eyes, and dark curls. He thought about those lips, god did he think about those lips, soft and smooth, possibly the loveliest color of lips he’s even seen. He thinks about having sex with Adam too, sometimes, of course, he’s never bottoming in these fantasies. Always on top, rough and hard against the soft thing underneath him, and Adam takes him completely. Letting the omega top him like a real alpha would, fucking Adam hard into the mattress, as he makes the most lovely wet moaning sounds.

When Nigel wakes up after these dreams, he finds himself harder than he’s ever been. Some pain in his chest, as he reaches over to take his daily pills, growling as he downs some beer to wash away the thoughts.

Finally, he decides to visit Adam again, only to find that the alpha isn’t home. Which is fine, because Nigel definitely didn’t just kind of stalk him for a couple of days, and make a replica key for his door. Walking down the hall, Nigel freezes when he hears some kind of noise coming from the back bedroom, tiptoeing over to the room, Nigel grabs his gun as he reaches for the door knob. Listening in, he slowly opens the door only to find himself freezing as he peaks through the crack of the door.

Adam, an alpha, is being fucked by a damn beta mna. Willingly too in fact, as the man continued to thrust into Adam, having his legs hooked over his shoulder, head tucked down as he keeps his pacing slow. Adam makes a low groaning noise, mouth hung open in a perfect shaped ‘o’, as the Beta continues to fuck into him, slow paced with long thrusts as he groans. Nigel bites his tongue, trying to keep himself still so he doesn’t jump and do something he’ll most likely regret later on. He doesn’t stay to watch them finish off, but he does hear when he get’s to the end of the hall, as Adam makes a low keening noise. It sends something wild inside of Nigel, making him want to just turn around and tear the man off of the alpha, beat him senseless until he can’t even recognize the color blue. Instead, Nigel slips back out the front door, and down the hall, only to stop when he hears the door opening.

“Thank you for your services, Daniel.” he hears from Adam, his voice still sounding like milk and honey, but with the slightest scratch to it.

“Anytime, Mr. Raki.” the beta says, being handed over some cash from Adam, before leaving.

Nigel waits a couple of minutes, before finally making his way back to Adam’s room, this time knocking like a civil person would do. Waiting for only a few seconds until Adam finally opens up the door, his eyes barely making it up to Nigel’s eyes, before settling on his chin.

“Oh...hello, um...I never caught your name the last time you were here. Does your side feel better? Have you bee-”

“Nigel. You can just call me, Nigel, gorgeous.” 

Adam makes a small smile, head ducking down as his cheeks redden slightly, “You are very quick on calling people terms of endearment.” he mumbles.

“Well, what can I say, honesty is the best policy.” Nigel smiles, unable to stop himself from reaching out to lift Adam’s chin up, not wanting to force the alpha to look him in the eyes exactly, but somewhere close.

God did he wish he was an honest man, god did he wish he could have lived a peaceful life without drugs and blood, god does he wish he could have been left in peace with Adam. After that day, Nigel had somehow just made a place for himself in Adam’s life, finding himself waking up everyday in the alpha’s house, eating with him, and staying up late to watch the stars. Or to go see the racoons at the park, loving the way Adam would smile, god did he love it when he smiled. It would just light up his world, and suddenly life wasn’t so shitty. Nigel found that he had a soft spot for the alpha, even when he listened to him babbling about cosmic black holes, or the constellations. Even when Adam was in a bad mood, and would have a melt down; thrashing and biting at him, throwing anything near him as he yelled.And for some reason Nigel stayed, he could never really understand why, but he stayed, and slowly he fell. 

And did he fall hard

“Nigel, when you stop by the store, could you get me some milk for me?” Adam asked, stepping lightly into the kitchen as Nigel pulls out a mug, making himself some coffee to wake up his lazy ass.

“You don’t even drink the milk though, darling.” Nigel grumbles, scratching at his chest, as the coffee slowly makes itself. Turning his head to the side, so he can look over to Adam, his breath catching in his throat.

Adam, gorgeous, beautiful Adam, standing there in his boxers, and little star sleeveless shirt. Curls looking like he just walked through a wind turbine, while he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Skin pale as a marble statue, saved for the light blush that runs down his neck, and into his shirt. Nigel has always deeply wondered if his blush reaches down to his chest, wonders how far it dips down his skin. Nigel doesn’t even realize he’s moving until he is, slowly his hands wrap around Adam’s wrist, sliding up to his shoulders before cupping around his pale neck. Leaning down, Nigel kisses him, slow and soft, not feather light, but strong enough that Adam will feel it.

When he pulls back, Adam sighs through his nose, eyes having fallen closed finally slip open as he looks up to Nigel. Hands reaching up to lay over Nigel’s bigger ones, as he smiles slowly, before pulling his hands away. Nigel frowns, eyebrows scrunching up, a question landing on his tongue.

“I’m sorry, Nigel. It...it wouldn’t work out with us, I-I’m...I’m not the person you should want to mate with.”

“Bullshit. That’s bullshit, Adam, i don’t care what other people say, you are not broken, you are everything that I could want in an alpha.” Nigel growls, trying to keep his voice from rising, as he knows it will upset his darling. 

“No, Nigel, you don’t understand, I don’t....”

“You don’t fucking what? Like men?”

“I don’t enjoy sex like most alpha’s, I-I don’t like topping.” Adam says, biting his bottom lip, looking down at his feet in shame. 

Nigel almost wants to laugh, he’s known, ever since that one day he’s known, can practically smell the beta’s that Adam pays to come fuck him. Has found the knotting dildos in Adam’s room, since the man isn’t that well at hiding things from Nigel, or hiding anything at all. As he explained to Nigel once about his problem, and that he couldn’t lie, and didn’t like liers either. Nigel almost wanted to cry and laugh at that, keeping hold of his tongue, before he could say, ‘Well, you sure did find a good one.’. Adam didn’t deserve his mean ass, didn’t deserve to be apart of Nigel’ cruel world. But just the thought of Adam not being in his life, was even crueler than it already was.

Reaching back out to the alpha, Nigel pulls him back in for a crushing kiss, listening to the soft whine that Adam makes, before he’s wrapping his arms around Nigel’s neck. Nigel kisses him rougher this time, asserting his own strength into the mix, aashe wraps Adam’s legs around his waist, carrying the alpha to his room so he can lay him out on the bed. Adam pants heavily under his touch, cheeks reddening as Nigel removes his shirt, leaning down to pepper kisses down his smooth chest. Making sure to nip lightly over his nipples, before taking them into his mouth, loving the way Adam squirms beneath him.

“Fuck, Adam. I don’t care that you like to fucking bottom, cause I’m not your average fucking omega. And to hell am I going to bottom for anyone, of course maybe you, but...we’ll get to that fucking later.” Nigel growls, moving his head down to wear Adam’s happy trail starts to peak out. Nosing at the waistband of his underwear, before reaching up to pull it down, loving the way Adam’s body shudders from the cold air. 

Adam makes a small noise, his head turning into the pillow, gasping as Nigel’s lips ghosted over the head of his cock. Grinning as Adam makes a small whine, hips bucking up for more contact, only for him to pull away so he can remove his own clothing. He smirks as he hears Adam’s small little gasp when he removes his underwear, knowing that his own cock is much larger than an average omega male is supposed to be, bigger than a beta’s but not so big as an alpha’s. Adam makes a low groaning noise, as Nigel leans over him to capture his lips once more in a kiss before asking, “Where's the lube, darling?”

Adam makes an incoherent noise, as he nuzzles against Nigel’s neck, hand moving over to slap at the nightstand next to the bed. Nigel makes a humming noise, reaching over to take the lube out from the drawer, so he can dribble some onto his fingers. Reaching down to Adam’s hole so he can add in a single finger. Adam doesn’t resist him, as he swoops in to lavish kisses over his neck, biting lightly on the skin, but not hard enough so it doesn’t break. Watching as Adam practically fucks himself onto his fingers, before whining for more.

So, like the gentlemen h si, Nigel pulls out his fingers, leaning up so he can rub some lube over his cock. Pushing Adam’s legs up higher so he can hook them over his shoulders, before slowly pushing his cock inside of the alpha, groaning at the tight fit. He starts up a slow pace, nosing against Adam’s neck as he slowly fucks into him, listening as Adam breathes through his nose. Making little soft gasping noise after each slow thrust being pushes into the alpha. Adam reaches up, wrapping his arms around Nigel’s neck, fingers curling into his hair, as his head falls back neck exposed to the jaws of the beast. Nigel leans down to suck at Adam’s adam apple, moaning as he pushes harder into the alpha’s ass.

“Harder-oh!” Adam gasp, clenching around Nigel’s cock, gasping and moaning for air. 

His body tingling with pleasure, as Nigel goes by his command, does as the alpha tells of him. Kissing and nipping lightly over his skin, hands bruising his hips, while he sucks a mark into his skin. ANd when Adam comes, in between their chest, heaving for air as his body sings or euphoria, Nigel just continues until he’s rearing back and coming inside the lovely creature beneath him. Laying them both on their sides, so he can nose against Adam’s curls, smiling as Adam sighs happily next to him.

“I love you, gorgeous, darling Adam.” Nigel hums, pulling Adam close into his arms, so he can keep their bodies close. Adam hums, nuzzling under his chin, still coming down from his high, as Nigel’s throat sketches for a cigarette. But he holds still, knowing that Adam doesn’t like it when he smokes. So for now, he’ll just deal with his newest addiction, cuddling Adam in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking it so far, cause I'm just gonna warn you that things start to get real weird, real fast tomorrow!!
> 
> Your Kudus take a smoke after sex, and you Comments cuddle in the earm bed, having forgotten your cupbof coffee.


	6. Psychic Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Psychic Bond~ Sometimes when summon a great old eldritch monster, you just have to ask yourself, “WHY DIDN’T I READ THE GODDAMN WARNING SIGNS!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not one of my best, I can say that, but it's all I could rrally scrap together because I had some trouble on this day. Sorry, sorry.
> 
> The pairing is One Path, Alpha One-Eye and Omega Cal Roberts
> 
> Warning: smut, tooth pulling mild dub-con but nothing too bad, also looooots of weird shit happens ok, oh and tentacles

Sometimes when summon a great old eldritch monster, you just have to ask yourself, “WHY DIDN’T I READ THE GODDAMN WARNING SIGNS!?” And then choose to either regret this decision for the rest of you miserable human life, or get killed by your stupid, life regretting choice, because you were an idiot and didn’t read the warning labels.

This is possibly how Cal felt after he summoned one of the Great Old Ones.

Well, ok, maybe not exactly right after, because right when the portal opened up, everything just suddenly went black. And when he woke up, he found himself lying in bed, safe and sound, no mutilation or anything. Just laying in bed, like everything was completely normal. It was, for a little while, and then he started to notice weirds things happening with himself, or just weird things period. Things that followed him from the corner of his eye, strange appendages that coiled in the corner of his eye when he’s not looking, weird things. Dark things.

Not even a few days later after the summoning he starts to notice something in his...behaviour, like some primal and aggressive creature has taken him as a host. He get’s angry, quick and fast, hot flashes before his eyes, he drinks just a little more to drown out the noises. When it had first started it was like a low thrumming noise, before slowly it increased into a loud buzzing of things inside of his head. Horrible noises that made him grow pale and covered with sweat, like the moaning howls of a caged beast. And when he turned around, he saw something lurking there in the darkness of his shadow, a single red eye which stared right through him. Cal would get lost in these...delusions, lost inside of his mind as he searched for this dark thing. 

Only to be pushed back out into the real world, the faint licks of whispers fading into the bottom of his ear.

“Cal? Cal, are you ok, you look a little...pale? Have you been feeling well? Lately you seem a little lost, and sick.” Sarah asked him, as they were sitting down for some lunch. 

Cal looks up from where he’s been staring at his glass of water, blinking as the light came hitting him in the eyes at full force. Flinching back a little, he squints at her before shaking his head.

“No, I haven’t been feeling well since last Saturday.”

“Oh, right, you disappeared that Sunday you know, everyone got worried about where you went, and then you just magically appeared out of nowhere on Monday. What happen to you, are you ok?” 

“I think I just need to go home, and lay down for a minute.” Cal smiled, trying to ease her off of him. Sarah smiled, fake and unnerved as she came over to place a hand on his shoulder, only for Cal to flinch away from her touch.

Something flashes before his eyes, and suddenly there was anger filling his mind. Imagining as he took the knife off the table and plunged it deep into Sarah’s chest, down, down to her abdomen, before pushing her to the ground. And then savagely tearing out her heart, he could see it all happening so fast it almost felt real. So real. Staring down at his hand, he gasped, releasing the tight hold he had on the knife in his hand, before jerking to a stand. HE couldn’t see, could breath, everything was just quick and hot.

Mine

Something whispered in his ears, a cold thing standing behind him, dark tendrils in the corner of his vision. Squeezing his eyes closed, Cal rubbed them once, saying a quick goodbye, before leaving the married woman in peace. Rushing back home, Cal slammed the door closed making sure the lock was in place, shutting all the curtains as he found himself flinching from the harsh light of the sun. Even the lights in his house seemed too much for him, as he shut them off. Maybe it was another thing that omega’s found inferior, or maybe he was sick. Was it heat? When was the last time he’d taken his suppressants?

Did he even take them this week? Yes. No...Yes..

Shuddering, Cal tore off his clothing, stepping into the bathroom where he could change the lighting to low, less harmful to his eyes as he stared into the mirror. He looked relatively fine, fit and clean shaved as always, but sickly pale, sweat dripping down from his chin as he breathed heavily. Squinting as he saw something dark on his arm, it was a little dark line, like vein or something, he reached over to touch it. Jumping back as the dark thing wiggled, and disappeared under his skin. Cal freaked, flying backwards into the tile wall, hard enough that he was hissing at the pain,as he continued to stare at his reflection.

“It was just a delusion.” Cal whispered to himself, starting up the shower to scalding hot, before jumping in.

The water felt good on his skin, bringing him from his fevered state, as he let the water flow down his chest. He rubbed at his neck, suddenly feeling tender under the hot steam, before looking down at his feet, breathing out through his mouth as he tried to calm himself down. And for a moment the wipers were gone, he couldn’t hear anything, he couldn’t feel anything around him. Like the water just stopped all of sudden, he can’t even feel his fingers touching the cold tile walls. Everything just feels numb. Then he hears it, the low, sharp sound of hissing coming from behind him. Slowly, he turns around to the shower curtains, reaching out to pull them back before freezing. 

There, laying on his sink is a ginormous snake, its long black body barely keeping up on the sink, as it slips off the sides. It’s head held up, swaying side to side, black tongue flickering in and out of it’s mouth as it hisses at Cal. Opening it’s mouth to hiss at him, before it lowers itself down to the ground, slithering out of the bathroom and into the his bedroom. Cal stands frozen in place for a few minutes, blinking and wondering if this was all just some weird illusion, grabbing a towel so he can step out of the still running shower. Slowly padding over to his bedroom, he stops at the door, turning to grab the razor sitting on the sink before walking out into his room. Cursing himself for keeping the lights of, his eyes slowly adjusting with the darkness of his room, as he steps forward slowly.

Freezing when he heard a voice speak, but not from a person, inside his head.

Cal…

The voice was deep and rough, hoarse like it had never been used in such a long time. He felt something move against his back, a sickening feel growing in the pit of his belly. He didn’t turn around, no, not yet, he didn’t want to see what laid behind him, breathing heavily through his nose as he waited for the attack. Only to shudder as he feels a hand caress down his back, no, not a hand, definitely not a hand. It’s cold, and wet, with no fingers, just one single long appendage stroking down his neck, and down his spine. He gasp when more suddenly start to pour out of nowhere, slowly stroking the skin on his back, choking back on a noise as he feels on of the appendages moving forward to wrap around his arm.

Flinching slightly from next appendage that decides to move around his torso. Cal bites his bottom lip, trying to hold in the sounds that want to escape his throat, only to jump as one of the appendages tug at the hem of his towel.

“Shit! No! Ad monster, ba-oh shiiit!” 

Not a monster

Not a beast

But a man

A handsome, threatening.. looking man, with long silver hair that seemed to flow down his back, grey beard marking it’s territory over his face. Scars, so many scars running up and down his chest to his face, one nasty one crawling down over his left eye, leaving him with only one good eye. There would have been pretty much nothing wrong with the man, besides the fact he was naked, also the dark shadowy appendages that seemed to float around his back. Touching and caressing everything around him, as he stared down at Cal.

Cal scented the air, gulping as he brain processed the scent of the other man.

Alpha

Suddenly, Cal felt something wet slipping down his thighs, feeling the hot favoring heat finally coming over his form as the alpha’s scent. Shit. And there, right when he sees the alpha’s nostrils flared as he scents the room, eye flashing red as he stares straight at Cal. He freezes, buzzing static noise filling his ears as the strange alpha starts moving towards him, he barely gets a few feet near cal before he's running. Slamming the door close as he ran off, dropping the towel as he tries to make it over to the kitchen where the phone was, harsh slapping off skin on wood. Only to yelp, as he was pushed to the ground, a heavy weight on top of him as the alpha snarled above him, nosing against Cal’s neck. Hot breath running down his neck, teeth scraping against his neck.

Cal made a small whine, wanting the alpha to just disappear from where he came from, but also desperately wanting the man to stay. Right when he felt the monsters cock rubbing up against his hole Cal snarled, bucking the man off of him, biting into skin as he tried to get free. Tearing off a piece if the alpha’s shoulder, only to freeze as he watched blood-no, definitely not blood. Some kind of dark oozing substance drip from the wound, pouring onto his floor to create some dark puddle. He lets the piece of skin drop from his mouth, the dark oozing substance dripping from his lips. The alpha looked up from where Cal had torn a piece of skin on his shoulder, stoic face showing nothing but stone, but somehow he could just feel some kind of tingling emotion. 

Then suddenly he's jumping up, crawling over Cal with his teeth bared at him, growling low and deep as Cal lays back down on the tile. Blood dripping down onto his chest, as the alpha grips his hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. Cal whines, slick gushing out of his hole, as the alpha’s cock rubs up against it, hot and delicious as the alpha ruts against him. The dark, slimy appendages sliding up his body, tapping and feeling around, while the alphas mouth starts to suck bruises against his neck. He moaned as he felt sharp teeth pricking against his skin, before yelping as the alpha pressed two fingers into his hole. Cal squirmed slightly, cringing at the feeling of slick gushing put between his legs, as the alpha’s fingers moved inside him.

Mine. Mine. Mine.

Voices snarling in his head, screams of whispers as he tries to focus on one thing at a time. The appendages touching his over sensitive skin, while his hole was being penetrated by thick fingers. His moans turning into wet noises as he felt himself falling into some dark space, noise escaping his ears as the snarls grew louder. Suddenly his vision was swimming with darkness, clouding his mind as he gasped and shuddered under the touch of those sinful lips. Gasping once more, before choking as the other hand holds open his jaw, one of the dark appendages creeping close to his mouth. He chokes out a strangled noise, shaking his head as he tries to move away from the dark tendril, only for his mouth to be gripped tighter and pulled back so he can look the alpha in the eye.

You are mine, Cal  
~~

“Fuck!” Cal jolts awake, hands jerking up to reach around his neck, feeling for anything strange. But the only thing he feels is the pain in his teeth, throwing of the blanket he runs over to the bathroom opening his mouth as he looks into the mirror.

Everything seems fine, tongue is still there, no-wait. Reaching up, Cal thumbs at one of the teeth next to his front two ones, it begins to wobble, blood dripping down from it as he messes with it a little more. Tensing up, Cal grips the tooth between two fingers, before slowly pulling it out of his mouth, blood spewing out from the wound and onto his tongue. He’s not sure whether he’s happy about the blood not being black, or that it was only a tooth that came out. Looking down at the tiny bone, Cal gages as he feels pain in the top of his mouth, hunching over the sink as something moves outwards in the gums of his teeth. Watching as three more teeth fall into the sink, blood dripping down, splashing over the marble and onto his tongue. 

Finally, when the pain is over, he stands back up to look at the missing teeth, only to find that there are no missing gaps, but new teeth. Sharp fangs, cleanly white besides the blood still dripping from his gums, grabbing a small plastic cup he washes his mouth of the blood, before looking back at the mirror. They still there. He makes a small whine in the back of his throat, walking backwards into the wall, as he suddenly feels like thousands of things are crawling around under his skin. Slithering and snaking their way down his spine like a disgusting, slimey snake. Reaching behind him, he laws at the skin, wishing to just tear it off already, remove this fake suit and reveal the creature beneath. What monster lurks under his skin, this dark deceiving thing.

He makes a noise og anguish, running his fingers through his short hair, s he walks back into his room only to freeze as he saw who was standing there.

“You!” he hissed, his new teeth making the sound more like a whistle, or the hiss of a snake. Stomping over to the alpha, as he grabbed his shoulders, “What the HELL did you do to me!!?”

The alpha grinned down at him, reaching up to grabe Cal’s jaw so he could look down at his teeth. A small rumbling noise starting up in his chest, as his thumb ran over one of the fangs, pricking it hard enough for blood to appear. Smearing it on the bottom of Cal’s lip, before pulling his hand bacl.

Mine. Mate. Cal, perceft mate

Cal clenched his eyes, hands reaching up to wrapping around his head, thumbing the headache that was starting to form. The alpha wasnt even talking to him, not even moving his lips, and yet he could still hear him. How? He pushed the alpha away, stalking away as he clenched his teeth together, hands curling into fist. Before twisting around to throw a punch at the alpha, hissing through his teeth as a blindng rage came over him, coursing thorugh his veins like a bloodstream. The alpha took the punch, head twisting to the side, but he stood tall, and unmoved by his force. The low rumbling in his chest crescendoing into a growl, as he looked back over to Cal, baring his teeth. Cal snarled back, hackles raised as he waited for the monster to attack.

“What did you do to me!” he snarled again.

The alpha tilted his head to the side, snarling once more, before jumping. Grabbing cal’s arms, and throwing him to the ground, Cal roared back at him, kicking the alpha’s legs from under him.Rolling ontop of the alpha, so he could wrap his hands around his throat, snapping at him, as the alpha grabbed his wrist. He put enough pressure to watch the alpha’s face turn red, and yet he showed no pain, that didn’t help Cal’s case as he removed a hand to punch the alpha again. Blood racing down to his abdomen, pooling in the warmth as his cock started to get hard, slick slowly dripping down his thighs. The alpha’s nostrils flared once more, hands gripping his thighs, clenching and clawing as he rutted up against Cal’s ass, his own cock starting to grow hard with interest.

“No!” Cal snapped, tightening his hold on the alpha’s neck, “You don’t get to enjoy this.”

Snarling once more to warn the alpha again, Cal reaches down to grip the base of the alpha’s cock, positioning it before his hole before seating himself on the cock. Both men groaning at the feel, as Cal’s hole clenches around his cok, a tight fit for no preperations. He bit lightly at his bottom lip, before starting to move, bobbing up and down on the alpha’s cock as he kept a tight grip on his throat. Hissing through his nose, Cal fucked himself onto the alpha’s cock, gasping whenever the alpha’s his would buck up to meet his thrust. Loving the feeling of his knot pressing up agaisnt the rim of his hole, moaning as the alpha squezes his thighs, spreading his legs open somemore so he can get better acess to his hole, pushing deeper thrust into him as they both groan.

With a couple more thrust the alpha’s knot finally pushes past the rim of hs hole, locking them together for 30 to an hour together. Cal pants over head, drool slipping down his chin as he catches his breath, jumping a little as the alpha moves them over to their sides. Caressing down Cal’s side, as he presses hot feverent kisses to his lips, snaking his tongue between his lips to taste his mouth. Moaning into his mouth, Cal leans into his touch, throwing a leg around the alpha’s waist so they can lay closer to one another. 

“I still hate you.” Cal hummed, nuzzling against the alpha’s neck. 

The alpha’s shoulders shake from his silent laughter, as he sighs into Cal’s soft touches to his cheeks. His thumb tracing the ugly scar that ran down his left eye, before leaning up to place a chaste kiss to it. Laying back down he sighs, “We’re going to have tak about this. I want to know who, and what the hell you are. But most importantly what the hell you did to me.”

The alpha makes a low rumbling noise, as the voice inside his head speaks again.

Perfect mate...Cal…

Cal opens his mouth to say something, before closing it and shaking his head. He isn’t ready to talk about this, so for now he’s just going to take a nap, and wait until the alpha’s knot settles down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp back yo my cave, twll me how you like whats happening so dar and tomorrow it will be better!!
> 
> Tomorrow is Surprise Heat, so yes there will be smut ahhaha


	7. Surprise Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Surprise Heat~ During a high steaked poker games, things start to heat up a little, when someones omega goes into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, you didn't think I would forget about this did you, because I didn't I've just been procrastinating...like alot.
> 
> Toda is just plain smut, sorry, I am trying for a long one for tomorrow!!
> 
> The pairing is Royale Evening, one of my favorite ships, besides Hannigram and Spacedogs lol. Consisting of Le Chiffre and Buddy Wittenborn from Evening.
> 
> Warning: Just smut and fluff

The game was going smoothly if not quietly, cards being flipped and shuffled, soft whispers of breathing, and the clinking of glass. The dealer waiting patiently for the round to be over, to play out the next cards, as he watched each man make their decision. The room was filled with alphas-minutes the dealer who was a bete-rich, and villainous alpha’s, here not for the fun of the game, but for the prized money that would be hard won in the end. However, there was one person in the room, who rather didn’t really fit along with these evil pedigree alphas, an omega, who held warm smile and was possibly nicer than a newborn pup. He sat at the end of the table, on a alpha know to be cruel and sinister, an alpha who could play a game with his eyes closed. The terrorist banker, Le Chiffre, or Jean as the omega called him, course no one else dared to call him anything but Le Chiffre.

That is of course, if they dared to battle with a man, who could probably strike them down before their mouth opened to surrender.

And so the omega, or Buddy as he was called, sat cheerfully on the scowling alpha’s lap. Watching over the game as he sipped his third glass of wine, not being much of a light weight as most omegas were known to be. But Buddy wasn’t much like other omega’s, because when in privacy he was the one leading the leash around, he had the alpha completely wrapped around his finger. Le Chiffre following behind him beck and call. 

So, Buddy treated his alpha by coming to the game with him, seating himself on the alpha’s lap so everyone knew where his place was at the table. Not at the bottom, where most omegas would be put, sitting on their knees next to their alpha. Le Chiffre had seen that happen a lot with the alpha’s around the table, but, unlike them, to him Buddy was not some measly omega to fuck and then have hang around. No, they were lovers, and that was that, so no, Le Chiffre was not going to have his omega kneeling on the floor next to him. If Buddy wanted to sit on his lap, and sip his wine, than buddy could sip wine and sit on his lap.

Humming, Le Chiffre sat back in his chair, an arm wrapped around Buffy's waist as the omega looked down at his phone. Knowing that Buddy was probably playing that childish cat game again, what was it called, Neko Assume or something. Either way, Buddy was obsessed with the game, sometimes at night he would just mumble something about trying to catch one of the rare cats, holding up his phone to show Le Chiffre the pictures of the different cats he had to collect. It was adorable, yet confusing to try and keep up with everything that the omega was talking about when he kept getting lost in those blue eyes. But now as Buddy taps away on his phone, before sliding it into his pocket, looking back up to watch the game as if he wasn’t bored out of his mind.

Leaning forward a little, Le Chiffre nosed against Buddy’s neck, scenting his lovely omega as he fired his cards in order. Buddy smed, giving a small chuckle as Le Chiffre’s soft touches tickled his neck. They were given a few quick glances before they turned away, as Le Chiffre looked back, knowing that if the man caught you staring you were dead. Buddy bit his bottom lip, making a small purrr as Le Chiffre kissed his mating mark, rumbling along as they relaxed into one another. 

“Buddy, my love, you are just adorable as always.” Le Chiffre hummed into his ear, keeping his voice low, while the game went on.

“I know, Jean, you tell me all the time. Now pay attention or you’re going to lose the damn game.” Buddy mumbles, ducking his chin down as his cheeks started to flush just a little.

Le Chiffre froze a little, eyebrows scrunched together as he scented the air, smelling something sweet like ripe fruit, like...raspberries. And then he felt it, a wet sticky substance pooling onto his pant leg, under from wear Buddy was sitting. The omega not having noticed yet that slick was gushing out from his hole, until Le Chiffre had pressed his leg upwards to rub against his hole, making Buddy squeak a little thankfully stifled by someone coughing. Buddy’s cheeks turning red as he looked down at his pants which were now soaked with slick, Le Chiffre doing a mental check knowing that Buddy’s heat shouldn’t have started until next week, but this was just uncalculated. 

They needed to leave before Buddy went into full heat, or any of the alphas in the room could smell him. Le Chiffre was about to say something before his nose was intruded with Buddy’s scent, his pupils starting to dilate, blood rushing down to his cock as Buddy’s pheremones started to cloud his senses.

“Jean, I-”

He growled, loud and harsh, catching the attentions of the other alpha’s in the room, as he snarled like some wild thing. Hands gripping Buddy’s side, as the omega rubbed against his leg, making a small whine as slick gushed out from his hole. 

“My god, Le Chiffre, get that damn omega of your’s under co-”

Le Chiffre bared his teeth at the beta, snarling as he sat up from the chair, the harsh sound of wood against tile flicking across as he pushed Buddy over the table. By now everyone could already smell the omega’s pheromones filling the air, with it’s sweet scent, as Buddy groaned, slick continuing to drip from his hole. Le Chiffre pressing himself up against the omega, leaning over him in some predatory stance as he stared down every alpha in the room.

“Get out!! Mine!” he roared, losing all sense of sophistication in his head, as his primal instincts began to take over. Buddy whimpering underneath him, as he pressed back against the alpha’s bulging erection.

“Jean!” he panted, rubbing and grunting as more slick gushed down his thighs.

The alpha’s in the room didn’t give a second glance, everyone grabbing their items before leaving the two alone. The dealer being the last one to leave as he shut the doors closed, a few mumbles being said behind the door, but neither of the two noticed as they were so caught up in one another. Le Chiffre growled against Buddy’s curls, dropping down to his knees, hooking his fingers on Buddy’s belt as he tore his pants down his legs. Having the omega bend over the table, legs spread apart so he could nose against the cervix of his ass, getting a good inhale of his scent. Before sticking his tongue out as he started to lap up the slick, moaning at the taste, hands gripping Buddy’s hips to keep the squirming omega still as he flattened his tongue. Lapping up the dripping slick, listening as Buddy moaned, head kept down as he tried to bite on his shirt to keep himself quiet.

“OooH! Shit Jean, please! Yes!” Buddy moaned, voice echoing against the gambling table, as he thrusted a little into the air.

Le Chiffre made a humming noise, a wet slurping noise coming lewdly from his mouth, lapping and sucking at Buddy’s hole, slick dripping down his chin. Pressing the flat of his tongue against Buddy’s hole, moaning at the delicious taste of his mates slick on his tongue, growling as Buddy reached down, trying to pull him off. 

“Jean please, Pl-oh! I need your kno-AH!” Buddy moaned, hands tugging at Le Chiffre’s hair, moaning as his sinful tongue caressed his insides. 

Snarling, Le Chiffre pushed Buddy back down onto the table, bucking against his ass, while he buried his nose into the omega’s curls. Snuffling as he scented his mate,a slow, deep rumble starting up in his chest as he started to rut against him. Buddy groaned, pushing back against Jean as he rutted against him, grunting and panting above him as they rubbed against each other. Panting and grunting, as Jean presses wet kisses over Buddy’s neck, reaching down to finger at his hole. Buddy gasped, whining as two fingers were pressed inside of his wet hole, scissoring him open even though he really didn’t need it. But still, Le Chiffre enjoyed to toy with Buddy, spearing him with his fingers, before fucking into him.

“Jean-AH! OOoh!” Buddy moaned, pressing himself down onto the man’s fingers, as he was fucked.

“MMmhh-Buddy, mine mine mine!” Le Chiffre snarled, digging deep into his mate, so he could press down on his prostate. Buddy howled, clutching the table, as he heaved for air. “Mine! Mate!”

Buddy made another small whine, pressing back so he could get more of the delicious friction, but it wasn’t enough to fuel his need. Reaching back to grab Le Chiffre’s neatly combed hair, Buddy pulled him down close, snaring a kiss from the alpha, before nibbling on his bottom lip. Knowing how much the man enjoyed it when Buddy played with his teeth, emitting a low groan from the alpha as he bucked up against Buddy’s legs. Buddy reached up placing his two fingers into Le Chiffre’s mouth, watching as the alpha laved his tongue over his fingers. Once they were wet, Buddy pulled on the alpha’s teeth, pulling their faces close together, feeling the alpha’s hot breath over his flushed face.

“Jean.” he began, “If you don’t start fucking me on this gambling table, so help me god, I will get one of those alpha’s out there to do it.”

And just like that, Le Chiffre was snarling, picking Buddy up to flip him over on the table. Making Buddy yelp a little as his back hit the harsh wood, and his pants were torn off. Grinning, as Le Chiffre pushed down his own pants, revealing his heavy erection, pre cum dripping down from his wet head, as the foreskin was pushed back. Le Chiffre Pushed up Buddy’s legs, having them hooked around his waist before finally pushing into him, both men groaning at the friction, as Le Chiffre pushes in to the hilt. Buddy keeps his arms wrapped around Le Chiffre’s neck, moaning into the’s man's skin, before his head falls back onto the table. 

Le Chiffre starts up a rough pace, grunting as he thrust into Buddy’s wet hole, pressing rough kisses to his neck. That pale lovely thing, pulled back and exposed to him, like an offering or a plea to just tear into the skin. But he doesn;t no, instead he moves his lips over Buddy’s neck, kissing and sucking marks as he listens to his mates lovely moans. Sucking a large mark at his collarbone, while Buddy screams underneath him, nails digging into his back, as he roughly fucks into him, his knot trying to push past the rim of his ass. 

“Ah! Fuck-Jean I’m c-close! AH!” Buddy moaned, pressing back against his knot, gasping as he comes between her chest.

Spurred on by his words, Le Chiffre snarls, pressing harder and deeper inside of Buddy, roaring as his knot finally catches on the rim and ties them together. Leaning down to press heavy kisses over Buddy’s mating mark, his seed filling him up as Buddy lays beneath him, panting and catching his breath. Le Chiffre lays them down on the table, rumbling as he cleans at Buddy’s neck, loving the mixed taste of body fluids. Purring, Buddy nuzzles against Le Chiffre, his head fuzzy and clouded as he tries to grasp reality. When he does Le Chiffre has his nose buried against his mating mark, lapping at the scar, and rumbling in joy. 

Chuckling, Buddy raises a hand to pet Le chiffre’s hair, “We’re going to have to leave once your knot deflates, i don’t think they'll enjoy having this table after we’ve broken it and covered it with our body fluids.”

Le Chiffre makes a low growl, before finally coming to himself, “I suppose we’ll just have to go back to the yacht, and spend our week in the throes of heat.”

Buddy rolls his eyes, “Wow, could you get anymore sappier.” he jokes, before gasping as Le Chiffre pushes his knot in a little deeper, “Quit it.”

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Le Chiffre smirks, before moaning as Buddy clenches around his knot, causing more of the alpha’s seed to spill inside of him.

By the time Buddy’s heat is over by next week, Le Chiffre is ready for a long nap, with the two of them cuddling naked in bed. Because he’s not as young as he use to be, and Buddy is like a wild thing in bed, always wanting more from the alpha, to which Le Chiffre does as he is commanded. Never once saying no to his lovely mate, but now as Buddy roles over on his side to nuzzle under Le Chiffre’s china, peppering kisses over his face as he emits a small purr. LE Chiffre grins to himself, eyes still closed as sleep still lays blanketed over him, but as Buddy continues to nuzzle against him. Le Chiffre reaches over to pull his mate closer, coddling him with his weight as he rolls on top, only to smile as Buddy laughs and attempts to push him off.

“Go back to bed, Buddy. I am too tired for sex.” Le Chiffre hums, scenting Buddy’s curls, reminding him of their intercourse of last night.

“I don’t want sex, I just want you to cuddle me.” Buddy whines, kissing the side of Le Chiffre’s mouth only to laugh as Le Chiffre pokes at the side of his ribs. “No! DOn’t-ahaAHAAH!”

Le Chiffre grins, as Buddy squirms and laughs underneath him, finally waking up as Buddy flails his arms around. When he stops, Buddy lays red faced and panting underneath him, smiling up as Le Chiffre has stopped tickling him for now at least. Leaning down, Le Chiffre places a few kisses over Buddy’s lips, before rolling off him to lay down on his side, Buddy rolls on top of the alpha chuckling as Le Chiffre wraps his arms around the omega. Both of them nuzzling against each other like big cats, Buddy making soft purring noises, as Le Chiffre kisses him.

“Long day of work today?” he asks, rolling off of Le Chiffre to lay at his sides.

The alpha shakes his head, laying back down on the pillow as he sighs, “No, I am too tired to deal with any idiots, and I’m positive I might áccidentally’ shoot one of them.” 

“So….”

“Yes, love, we can stay in bed today.”

Buddy throws his fist up in the air, cheering, before wrapping himself around Le Chiffre’s form so they can hold each other. Le Chiffre chuckles at Buddy’s excitement about staying in bed all day, since Le Chiffre is more of a working man, than a person who enjoys staying in bed all day. But just for today, he’ll enjoy laying around and doing nothing with his lovely mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow seven days already, I am on a roll, no idea how I am keeping this up though.
> 
> Tomorrow will be another long fic day, with some biker Hannibal ;D
> 
> Your Kudos cuddle in bed together, while your Comments are trying not to cry over the fluff


	8. Accidental Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Accidental Bonding~ When the Greek God Zeus accidentally misses a shot in one of his little fits, things get a little...interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! Yes I know I'm late by like one day, I am so sorry, i just got caught up in other things and am busy busy!! I am will try and keep up better, but I may be behind for a day or two. 
> 
> So sorry again ;-;
> 
> Today's idea I had to rewrite twice, but it still has some sexy Hannibal wearing leather :D also Greek mythology, bevause I'm a sucker for that stuff ahah

When you think of the great, almighty, lightning thrown, thunder soaring Greek God Zeus, what do you think of? A proud man, a God who can change Heaven and Hell with just the snap of the finger, a God who had defeated beast and monster over the course of history that have awed human kind for so many years. And not to mention his lovely wife Hera, though he does still cheat on her with the mortal, but beside that a faithful lover, a king of the God’s, ruler of the sky, maker of Olympus.

Well, you can forget all of that, because Zeus is no where near any of those thing. Ok well he is, but during the course of history and telling a tale to a human being things get a little mixed up and changed around so the story sounds better, and you can make some off marketed set of books based of the man, portraying him as a villain. Even if he kind of is. Well, Zeus doesn’t go by Zeus let’s get that down first, he’s really called Hannibal, and his wife...well there’s a reason that she’s no longer in the picture, and well that’s a story for another time. And by another time, I mean never because no one wants to hear that excruciatingly, horrible story that can’t be described in humane words unless you want your whole head to explode with a burst of sentient light. 

So, now that you know a little more truth on the God, we can get to the main part of the story, because this is not about Hannibal. A little bit, he’s a side character and kind of a pretty important person in the story, but besides all that we can get to the main reason for this story.

You see, as time progresses Hannibal had watched as his brothers and sisters finally found someone to claim as their lover. He would often or not make a little snarl in disgust as he watched a few of his siblings fall for mortals, because Heavens no would he fall for one of those miserable beings. That is until one day, many, many, many years into the future until we come across the year of the twentieth first century, while having another little fit. Hannibal somehow misses his little target area, where the thunderbolt was to miss killing anyone, only for it to go flying off somewhere into America. At first he simply rolls his eyes at the small mistake, before suddenly feeling a pull towards the area, looking over his shoulder as he feels a searing pain against his neck. 

When the pain comes to a slow sizzling, he goes to look and see what the burning was all about, only to freeze as he sees the mating mark on the side of his neck. 

“No...no...nonono.” he says to himself, running across the heavens to see who he had just mated himself to. Because he has shot people down with his thundeer bolts, and there is no way in the seven levels of hell that his bolts could have not killed the poor mortal, and had him end up mating with the being. 

Looking down he finds some poor man crawling out from where his truck had crashed into a tree, dark brown curls bouncing as he crawls away from the burning vehicle, coughing and wheezing from the smoke. The mortal makes a small strangled noise, before laying down on his side, wheezing a little as the truck starts to set itself on fire. Hannibal shrugs, not really caring if this mortal dies or live, because Hannibal will just throw down another bolt to end their life and separate the bond. Only...he doesn’t, not once does he even touch or try to pick up one of his bolts, watching as suddenly something interesting happens. And then he thinks to himself, a small and quiet thought that has implanted it’s seed inside his head, and is not going to be leaving for a rather long time as he looks down at the omega, his...mate.

~~

When Will wakes up he feels like the four corners of the world are trying to compress his head in one small box, some deep and terrible thing blossoming inside his head as he groans and ‘tries’ to roll over onto his side. Only he can’t really move onto his side, forget that, it feels like he can’t move at all. Grumbling as he smacks his lips, eyes squinting at the assaulting light that’s stabbing at his eyelids, when he looks around he finds himself to be in a hospital room. Which is...strange to say the least, as he clearly remembers that he was just driving home, when suddenly there was some flash of light...maybe he’s dead.

Looking at the small night stand on his side, he notes the flowers that had been placed in the little vase. Loud and pompous colors not helping with the blooming headache that is starting to kick into his head again. 

The door to his room opens up, a nurse walking into the room, nose shoved into the notes on the clipboard before she finally looks up at Will. She gives him a smile, small and strained, and suddenly he just knows that something wrong happened to him. Well, whatever it is he’s probably going to ignore it if he has a few days left to live, and get himself more drunk than anyone ever has been in history. At least he’ll die happy and painless, if not tipsy.

“Mr. Graham, it’s good to see you awake, um...I should go get the D-”

“Whatever it is, just tell me already, okay. I don’t want any sugar coated bullshit, or any nonsense like that. If i have cancer, I have cancer, if I’m about to die in a couple hours, well then i’m leaving so I can get shit faced.” He said, trying to keep his voice from growling as he watched her shifting behaviour, as she tried to leave but stayed as he spoke to her.

The nurse opens, and closes her mouth a couple of times, clearing her throat before finally speaking, “Mr. Graham, last night you were struck by a bolt of lightning, it’s almost a miracle that you and the baby survived last night. Your health seems perfectly fine, if not a little better, and there’s nothing terminal, you are in top notch shape really. Which is strange because you got hit with lightning, guess there really are such thin-”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold on, repeat what you just said.”

“Oh, um you and the baby-”

“No, that can’t be right, the ;last time i checked i wasn't pregnant. I haven’t had sex in years, this is all just a trick right...right?”

“Mr. Graham, you are 3 months pregnant.”

He froze, paling like a sheet of paper, she had to be wrong, this was just too wrong it’s just a joke, looking down he pulled off the sheets, to see the forming bump in his stomach. The noise he made was inhumane, like some petrified screaming of a creature that lived inside a cave at the bottom of the ocean, wailing and screaming in fear as he fell out of the bed. The nurse yelps, hitting the button that will send a distress signal that the patient is in trouble, as she runs over to Will’s side trying to calm down the spazzing omega.

The first person to come bursting into the room is the doctor, a couple nurses right behind him as they help Will back onto the bed. Hyperventilating, he tries to keep himself from going into a panic attack, the doctor's words going through his head in just mumbles and blanks, as a ringing noise screams inside his head. Eyes gazing down at the little bump on his stomach, staring at this thing, this baby that has suddenly come into his life, that has just suddenly appeared. He wants to cry, to scream, he doesn't know what to do. He can't even think straight as he feels the doctor calming him down, his body shuddering and freezing on and off as he collects his thoughts back into his dark mind.

“Mr. Graham, everything is alright, I just need you to calm down, breath in...and out. Now we just need to check and make sure that the baby is alright.” the doctor smiles, resting a soothing hand on his shoulder. 

Will nodding his head, gasping and gulping as he just tried to breath, in and out, in and out. Finally, coming down enough so that he could focus on the calming words that the doctor was speaking to him. The doctor gave him a soft smile, and like that everything was in a rush, blurred words and motions as he signed himself out after getting some medication for the baby, and for his headaches. When he got home it was almost like a relief to be there, squatting down on his knees as he hugged each of his dogs, laughing at the fee kisses they gave him before having to shove them off. Getting up with a groan at the weight in his stomach, unconsciously rubbing over the bump before he froze.

I'm pregnant

“Oh, god-” he could barely finish his sentence, having to sit down on the couch, a hand still resting on his stomach as he stared down at the bump. “How did you get here?? I don't-God this is just...haha, god this is just messed up. Hopefully you don't end as messed up as me. Fuck how am I even supposed to raise a baby?”

Leaning back against the couch, Will scrubbed his face trying to think and let his brain process everything that was happening. Or more importantly, how this all happened, after the accident he was very, very sure, he was not pregnant. But then the lighting had happened, and now he had to deal with...this. Groaning, he leaned forward, resting his head in his hands as he tried to think of some form of answer that could possibly answer his questions. Nothing logical seem to come to him, but there was that dark part of his head that whispered awful and demented thoughts into his head, only making him curse and want to get a drink. Stopping as he realized he couldn't exactly drink at the moment, as he hissed and dealt with eating something sweet.

“Fuck I am too tired for this.” Will growled, stepping out with some chocolate as he planned to just sleep it off tonight.

~~

When Will gets the call from Jack it's almost expected and unexpected, as he's cleaning out a trout he caught out in the river. Narrowing his eyes at the phone as he tosses the guts into the trash, washing his hands off first, before picking up the phone

“Jack, this isn't really a good time. I just got out of a bad accident, and something-” 

He's interrupted, like always, “Will, it's another murder, but this time it's worse than any others we've seen before. I need you down here now.”

Sighing, Will tapped his fingers, before sighing as he nodded his head, “Alright, text me the address, and I'll be there as quickly as I can.”

“Don't worry, I already sent someone there to come get you.” 

Will was about to hiss about not needing someone to come get him, before stopping as there was a knocking on his door. Grumbling, he shuts off the phone, before walking over to open the door. He either expected it to be a trainee, or one of the science team, only it was way off from anyone he knew, or would expect to be behind his door. A man, tall, with ashen blond hair, prominent cheekbones, maroon eyes, and wearing all leather. Leather pants, leather jacket, all in a midnight black giving him some imposing stance, only to be broken with his little smile. Will’s nose twitched at the scent of the other man's scent, alpha, of course, always with the damn alpha’s.

The first thing that came out of Will's mouth was a small, “Umm…”, pausing to look back at the fish on the counter, turning back to the inside of his house. “I am busy at the moment, so you will just have to wait until I finish.”

“Of course, wouldn't want to upset you.” the alpha said, following Will into his room, before getting bombarded by dogs. 

Out of the corner if his eye Will watched as the alpha stared down at the dogs, letting each one them sniff his hand, before stroking across their fur. Will grinned a little, before frowning, knowing that his dogs accepted the alpha made him smile a little, as he knew they weren't very comfortable with new people. But they seem rather excited, if not warmed up quickly to the alpha, as Buster ran over to the man with his favorite toy to give it to the man.

Clearing his throat, Will looked back up to the alpha as he washed his hands off, reaching out to shake the man's hand, “Will Graham by the way, not your typical omega if you've heard anything much about me.”

The alpha smiles, taking Will's hand to give him a firm shake, “Dr. Hannibal Lecter, and I've heard quite the commotion about you in the halls of the Bureau. Most are never good however.”

Will snorts, “Let's see, I'm pretty sure they say I'm weird, mouthy, quiet but strange, off putting, etc etc.” he pulls down a jacket, wiping off as much dog hair as he could. “Already setting you off with my mouth, aren't I?”

“I'll decide on that for myself.” Hannibal smirked, eyes crinkling as he looked down at the omega. Not in some aggressive way, or to have him submit to the alpha, by loke looking down at a person who merely shorter than you by a few inches.

Will’s lips twitched upwards, before pulling back down into a frown, slipping on his shoes as he followed Hannibal outside. Freezing as he saw what exactly Hannibal drove to get to his house, his breathing stopping for a short minute , as his hand reaches up to rest protectively over his bump. Hannibal continued to walk over to his motorcycle, grabbing one of the two helmets to place over his head, before holding the other one out to Will who only stared down at the helmet.

“I an not getting on that.” he hissed, only to get a small chuckle from Hannibal.

“Will, I assure you that I will not get us killed, I have driven this for many years. You have nothing to worry about.” Hannibal assured the omega, Will only shook his head a hand rubbing over his stomach as his gaze was still on the motorcycle.

When he looked up at the man's face, never the eyes as they were too distraction, he saw Hannibal’s gaze resting on his belly. Hot and searing stare like he could look through Will's skin, stating straight at the life inside of him. It was unsettling to say the least, but somehow it felt...comforting, yes, that's how he would describe the alpha’s gaze on him. He looked down at his hand, before feeling his his cheeks flush a little as the alpha’s gaze didn't lift up from his bump. Finally, snapping out of his stare, Hannibal looked back up to Will's face, smiling a little at the omega’s shyness.

“Apologies for the staring, I was unaware you were with child, I would have come with something more safer than this. I was not info-”

“It's fine, really, I didn't really know...you know what, let's just go, okay. Just be careful.” Will quips, taking the helmet from the alpha before strapping it onto himself.

Hannibal sits back down on the bike, waiting for Will to situate himself behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Clinging onto the man like it was a life or death situation, making a few strangled noises as Hannibal would have to jerk to the side or dodge some asshole driving next to them. Burying his face into Hannibal's back so he didn't have to watch the traffic, and worry about himself getting killed. Once they reach the address, will jumps off the bike, tearing the helmet off to hand it back to Hannibal, going to walk away before suddenly feeling lightheaded. Slowly falling forward, before having himself straightened up, by strong arms, and the musky scent of alpha as Hannibal pressed him against this chest. Stopping the omega from falling down onto the ground.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine.” he hissed, pulling away from the alpha as Jack started to walk towards the two.

“I see you've met Hannibal, Alana referred him to me, and he's been quite the catch. I think together, you both together just might make it easier to catch criminals.” Jack hums, before pausing as he looks down at Will's belly, raising an eyebrow at the omega. Mouth slightly parted as if he's about to say something, before closing his mouth and turning around to walk them over to the crime scene.

Will glares, face heating up as something raw, and angry boils inside the pit of his stomach. Looking down at his feet he follows the alpha yo the crime scene, pulling his jacket closer to himself as he steps under the yellow line, before waiting for the scene to be clear. Once it is he lets himself fall back, closing his eyes, breathing in the clear scent of rot and decay, before opening his eyes to see. 

This kill was not quick, it was planned. Weeks, days, it doesn't matter anymore, he doesn't exactly know or care about this person. No, they are...pig, swine, nothing to worry about, just another person found dead. So he makes plans for them, and he will not be interrupted.

He severs the neck, making sure they will die painlessly before continuing with his work. He has no reason to harm the man alive, so he will let him die and rest in peace, before he set him down in the exact place he needs him to lay. Surgically, he cute the man's chest open to remove his heart and lungs, only to replace them with spider flowers. The swan, he had to pick out himself, strangling it to death, before placing it in its destined positioned. The swan is peaking between the man's legs, wings wrapped around jim like in protection or to conceal him from curious eyed. Erotic as it is a mystery, the swan looks ready to attack, to play, while the man is asleep and at piece. Neither one knows what's about to happen, the swan is prepared to be surprised, but the man...is unaware of what is about to happen…

When Will opens his eyes, he turns around, jumping a little as he sees Hannibal standing next to him. Eyes gazing down at the scene, silent as he stares and studies, mind moving around with so many trains of thoughts flickering around before finally coming to a stop.

“It is a remake of, Leda and the Swan, a very old picture depicting of a story from ancient Greek times. Where Zeus had changing himself into a beautiful swan so he could seduce Leda to sleep with him, quite lewd and strange, but those were the Greeks.” Hannibal replied, standing back up to look at the omega, “It appear that our killer had a taste for the classics.”

Will snorts, nodding his head as Hannibal looks back at the crime scene, “Well, guess we'll just have to wait and see what painting he remakes next time.”

“Are you saying this killer will kill again?”

“Of course, can't you see it there, the scene the man. It's practically screaming at me, saying I will do this again, I am going to do this again, so just you watch and wait. We won't catch at first, or maybe even the second time, no he's too smart to get caught-”

He stops.

Freezes

Closes up

Because the way Hannibal is looking at him is almost breath taking, and at the same time terrifying. He stares at Will like no one else is around, they are alone together, at last. He doesn't even realize that Hannibal has cupped a hand over his cheek, until he finds himself leaning into the warm touch. A warm breath ghosting over his cheek as his gaze is on Hannibal’s chin, before finally creeping up towards the man's eyes. And he sees, god does he see it all, the man doesn't even try to hold back. To mask all these suits and faces, and for a minute he gets a glimpse of who this man really is, of what he is.

And he feels like everything is burning up inside, until he can finally tear his eyes away, gasping at the flames lickimg inside his head close to his brain. He gasp, blinks, doesn't even try to look up at the alpha, at the...whatever he is, before turning to walk away. 

He doesn't look back, because he already knows.

When Hannibal finally comes to see Will, he's sitting at his table, glaring at the bottle of whiskey in front of him. Contemplating whether it would be smart to drink it all in one go and risk the baby, or to forget about it all and sleep. Hannibal comes in silently, shutting the door behind him, as he walks up behind the omega, leaning down to get a good scent of him.

Will’s face scrunches up, turning around throw an accusing look at the alpha, “Dos you just smell me?!”

“Hard to resist. With the fires brimming inside of your brain, and the life growing inside you, it is...enticing. If I were to put it lightly.”

“And if you were to not put it lightly? Then what?”

Hannibal grinned, sharp and toothy like a snake, leaning down to bury his nose into Will's curls, taking a deep long scent. Before husky breathing into his hair, “Erotic.”

Will shudders at the words, turning away from the aloha, his supposed mate, scrubbing has hands over his eyes as he groaned.

A short laugh burst from within him before he screams, “WHY! Why would you do this to me, to give me this! What even are you, what is growing inside of me. Am i going to-”

He's interrupted by Hannibal’s lips, the man having leaned down swooping in to press his lips against Will's own. Hands cupping his cheeks, as he pulls the omega close to his chest, a rumbling coming from his chest as he scents the omegas hair. Will gasp trying to catch his breath, snarling back at the alpha before grabbing him by his jacket to pull him close. Snaring their lips together, teeth clanking together, before he throws him back.

“No! You will answer my questions now, or I'll...I'll do something.” he snarls.

Hannibal chuckles, “Oh, I do enjoy it when you snap at me, my little pup has his own little teeth, and I can't help but love it. Well I'll tell you everything you need to know, for now.”

Will's eyes narrowed at the man, “What's that supposed to mean, for now?”

Hannibal leans forward, nosing against his forehead, as he whispers to Will, “Well, I would like to get to know my mate some more, at least on a more personal level.”

Will snarls back at the man, twisting away from him, “Well let's get one thing straight first, absolutely no murder. Understood?” Hannibal grins a little, before Will pulls him close so he could look the man straight in the eye, “Understood?”

Grinning, Hannibal leaned close enough to peck the side of his lip, “I understand very much, mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I know, I could have done alot more with this story, again i wish it could have been a little longer but I am trying to keep things together and working on other things as wel.
> 
> One day there will be a remake for this, and it will definitely be longer
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved as always!!!


	9. Refrence to Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Reference to Knotting~ When Hannibal get’s invited to Mason Verger's dinner he knows there’s something a little off about the invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, yes, I am STILL going to try an catch up with these days :D I am definitely going to try and catch up on the days, but probably not. 
> 
> Anyways, today we have somemore Hannigram, hope you like some Dark Alpha Will and some omega Hannibal yay!!

When Hannibal get’s invited to Mason Verger's dinner he knows there’s something a little off about the invitation. Well, he already knew that the Beta, Mason was off, it was written in the man’s eyes as he looked at Hannibal. Laughing and joking with himself as he talked about something interesting, in the basement of his house. Usually, Hannibal isn’t one to find things interesting, especially after the war, and the governmental change with the whole world. As alpha’s had to step in their place as they were ‘blood driven beast who couldn’t control themselves’, thus the government was now being rued my omegas and betas. And both decided that alpha’s should have a special place in the world, and that was for war and breeding.

Now the world seemed a little more backwards after those years had begun, and ever so slowly the lives of alpha’s had slowly declined until they became scarce creatures used for either breed, or for rich omegas to show off as their mates.

Cattle, is another word you could label them with. But Hannibal was never one to judge too quickly, well except when he met Mason, first impression were the best, and he’s met a few stable alpha’s. Fortunately, they all met the end of his blade, just like their mouthy mates. He had no taste for the rude, each one having a special place at his dinner table.

Now back to the present, where Hannibal was sitting at a dinner table, listening to the beta bumble on about the war, and his father. But nevertheless, constantly going back to the phrase that there was something in his basement, something that Hannibal would find interesting. And well, Hannibal has always been curious about things that sounded interesting, so how could he possibly say no when Mason asked if he wanted to see what sort of treasures he held in his basement.

“Now this you are going to just love. A little surprise, that I even found surprising, as we found him covered in blood and surrounded by a bunch of dead bodies. Not even my men could get a hold of him, too about three weeks of tracking the beast down, before we finally caught.” Mason explained, while they stood in front of a large iron door. Beyond it, Hannibal could smell something strange behind the door, besides the obtrusive scent of livestock, something tangy and spicey, something...different. “You will definitely find this interesting, Dr. Lecter.”

“I’m sure I will, Mason, but I’m not quite easy to surprise.” he said, his voice kept formal as he waited for Mason’s men to open the door. 

“Oh, I’m sure you are just going to love this.” the beta chirped.

Finally the doors were opened, and Hannibal could walk into the room behind Mason, raising an eyebrow as the light’s were all turned off. Turning his head to the side before stopping as he heard chains rattling, and something making a grunting noise. Mason made a short laugh, before clapping his hands and watching as the lights suddenly turned on. Hannibal blinked slowly at the changes of the light, before looking at what creature Mason had held in a cage, only to freeze as what wasn’t a beast being chained up, but a man. He tilted his head to the side, scenting the air, before raising an eyebrow, an alpha male. The alpha had dark curly hair, that seem to bounce atop his head every time he thrashed or moved around. Deep blue eyes that seemed to hold the word wild thing inside of them, as he glared at Mason, before looking over to Hannibal. His nostrils seeming to flare as he scented the air, an eyebrow raised at Hannibal, before he looked back to Mason as the man started to speak. 

“Ta-DA!” Mason laughed, head tilting back as his laugh tore through the quiet room, “Isn’t he just adorable with those curls of his, course, you can’t get very close to him cause he’ll bite you. That’s why we had to put a mask on him.”

Hannibal watched silently as Mason walked around the hogtied man. Before tilting his head, “You invited me to dinner, so you could bring me down to your basement and show me a ‘prized alpha’ you have been kept captive for...months?”

Mason chuckled, “WELL, when you say it like that...it sounds like I’m crazy.” 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow once more, before looking back to the thrashing alpha, as he snarled when Mason laid a hand on his arm. The alpha snarling like some wild animal, before twisting to snap at the beta, only to make a small noise as his chain was pulled. Hannibal took a few steps forward to the cage, freezing as Will turned his head towards him, eyes hooded and threatening. A smaller man would have cowered at the death stare he was given, but he’s met far worse than this man, and besides he wasn’t some help less little omega. He could deal with monsters like this strange alpha.

“Do you mind if I speak with him?” he questioned, “Privately.” he added.

Mason gave a small chuckle, looking at one of his men behind Hannibal before jerking his head so they could come closer. He took a knife from the man’s side, handing it over to Hannibal with one of his little wicked smiles, before speaking, “Do be carefully, Dr. Lecter, he can be a little wild...If not mouthy.” he laughed at the last part, before following his men out of the room. 

The doors shutting loudly behind them, Hannibal looked back down to the alpha, who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“You seem to be in quit the knot, hm, Will?” Hannibal chuckled, cutting the rope covering Will’ mouth.

Will spat the rope out from his mouth, nose twitching as he looked back up to Hannibal. Eyes still glaring as the omega decided not to cut the rest of the ropes off, instead, he opted for caressing the side of Will’s face. The man leaning into his touch, before turning into his palm nuzzling against the palm of his hand. 

“Last time I saw you, While, we were coupled together in my bed, tied together at the knot. Do you remember? I seem to, because when i woke up the next morning you were gone without a trace.” 

Will snorted, lips pressing against his pulse line, as Hannibal stared down at him. Finally, nipping lightly at the pulse, before pulling back to look up at the older man.

“Yes, well, I’ve learned it’s best not to deal with the morning to come during a one night stand.” Will mumbled, “But that’s not what really happened that night was it, especially when you tricked me into biting you. Always the deceiving one weren’t you, Hannibal.”

“Well, when you find an alpha that seems to interest you in more ways than you can imagine, well it’s hard to let him run away. Especially, when all you want to do is tie him up, and keep him locked away in your basement. I must say, that there is something rather appealing with seeing you tied like this, Will.” Hannibal grinned, canine teeth peeking out through his smile as he watched Will shuffle a bit in his chains.

Leaning down he nuzzled against the alpha’s curls, before pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead. Will made a low rumbling noise in his chest, trying to move closer before growling as the chains pulled him back down. Hannibal could only do nothing but chuckle, before opening the knife as he started to cut the ropes on his hands. Standing back he watched as this great beast seemed to stand up from the cage holding him down, tearing off the ropes on his body as he made a blissful sigh. Head tilting back as he closed his eyes, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed, unable to help himself Hannibal leaned forward to press his lips against the alpha’s throat. Purring as he scented the blood and musk on Will, wanting to just wrap himself around the alpha and nuzzle against him, rubbing and marking him. 

Only they didn’t have enough time to really try anything, as sooner or later Masson was going to get curious as to what was taking Hannibal so long. Will nipped at Hannibal’s ear lobe, before pulling back to smirk at the omega. 

“Well, are you ready to leave? I’m ready to go back home, and just eat some or that delicious meat you always cook up for us.” Will grinned, already knowing Hannibal’s little secret. “Hm, mate?” 

“When we get back to my house, Will, I’ll make sure to have ready a lovely meal for two. But I think that after all the mess you seem to have ragged me into, you deserve a little punishment.” the omega grinned, eyes flickering back to the little hog cage, “And i have the perfect little idea for that.”

Will chuckled, “That is if you can drag me back to your house, and hold me down as you tie me up.” 

Hannibal smile would have been off putting to some people, but to Will it was like the room had brightened up a little. Pulling the alpha closer to his face, as he pressed a few kisses to his lips, purring as Will made a rumble. “Now come on, let’s go catch us some rude, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll stick around for the rest of the day's. I know this one was a little short, but I didn't have much for this one besides Hannibal jokingly making knotting innuendos to a hog tied Will 
> 
> Any thoughts on how this is all going so far? Thanks for the support!!
> 
> Your Kudos are tied up in a cage, while your Comments are happily cooking some rude meat.


	10. Popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Popsicles~ "Nigel, it's the end of the wolrd, and you want to spend your afternoon sitting on a park bench, eating popsicles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late by 4 days but I am going to catch up as fast as I can, sadly some chapters may be short because others I have big plans and will be longer than others.
> 
> Hope your enjoying this so far :D
> 
> Today we have a weird Supernatural au, where Nigel and Hannibal are the Winchester twins, Adam as Cas, and Will is Crowley, bevause who else could pkay as such a sadsy devil.

“Hello, angel.”

Adam looks up from where he was staring at the ground, tossing some crumbs of bread to the ducks waddling around him. His eyes cast over the man walking near the bench, before he smiles a little, scooting over so the mortal man can take a seat next to him. Watching as he pulls out a cigarette, lighting it before putting it against his mouth to inhale the intoxicating smoke. Adam’s nose twitches a little at the cancer stick, eyes narrowing a little, but doesn’t say anything as he knows it would be a futile attempt to change the mortal’s mind. Instead looking back down at his clasped hands, twiddling his thumbs a little before tapping a rhythm on his leg.

“Nigel, I don’t see why you had to ask me to come here, there is an apocalypse on it’s way. And you asked me to come meet you at a park, to…”

The man looks over to him, grin making its way on his face as he holds out a popsicle to Adam. Getting a raised eyebrow from the angel, before he takes the sweet and cold treat, tearing off the wrapper gently, before holding it up to inspect. Nigel chuckles at the angel, shaking his head a little, before taking the treat to hold it out to for the angel.

“You suck on it, see.” Nigel makes a show of licking the tip of the popsicle, before wrapping his lips around the tip. Adam watches as the treat slips in Nigel’s mouth, the mortal sucking to the base before pulling back off. Holding it out to Adam, with a grin on his lips. “Now you fucking try.”

Adam looks up to the hunter, tilting his head to the side, before leaning down to wrap his lips around the tip of the popsicle, before slowly going down farther on the popsicle. Eyes looking up to watch as Nigel’s face changes, the hunters cheeks slowly turning a dark shade of red, as he watches Adam’s lips work around the sweet treat. His lips dragging a little as he pulls off the popsicle, sucking at the tip lightly, throat bobbing as he swallows. Nigel gulps, loud and audible, legs shifting as he feels his cock swelling with interest. Having to look away a little, so it doesn’t seem weirded than it already is. Adm takes the popsicle from his hand, gently, continuing to suck at the tip as he hums slightly. Both of them watching as the ducks waddle around the bench, as Nigel finishes up his cigarette, turning to scoot closer to the angel so he can throw an arm over his shoulder.

“The world is about to end, and before I have to go fix this shit with my brother i just wanted to spend a fucking day with you before things go fucking bad. Like maybe one of us fucking dying...again.” Nigel says, playing with the curls on the back of Adam’s neck. 

The angel makes a small noise, before turning to look at Nigel, eyes roving over the hunter's face, before stopping. Pulling the popsicle away from his mouth, as he scents the air. “Nigel...i promise you, you will not die this time. You are not meant to die so soon, but in the future, like all humans you will die, but not now, and not for a while.”

Nigel grins, “Well that’s fucking good to know.”

Adam nods his head, laying his head on Nigel’s shoulder as he watches the dark clouds starting to roll in. 

“Oh...Nigel, your brother is with Will again.”

“That fucking bastard.” the hunter snarled, hands jerking into his pocket to pull out his phone. Flipping it open to call Hannibal, only to curse as the phone goes to voicemail. “Come on let’s go kick that asshole out of his bed, and drag my brother off of him.”

Adam follows Nigel back to his car, an old black Bentley owned by Hannibal, but mostly driven by Nigel. They’ve had so good, and not so good memories. Smiling as he watches the angel get into the passenger side of the car, pulling out from the parking spot to drive back down to the hotel he knows Hannibal would have gone to meet Will. Knowing the both of them, somewhere pricey and rich looking. 

“I don’t think, Will is that much of an asshole. He can be rude, but he’s not mean.”

“Yeah, well, we all have our fucking opinions, and I fucking hate that asshole.” Nigel grumbles, only to see a shrug coming from Adam out of the side of his eye. The angel still sucking on the popsicle, as he stares out the window. “Let’s just go find them first, before some shit happens, and the apocalypse starts randomly happening.”

~~

“Oh...Oh! Fuck Hannibal yes!” 

“Will-ah, harder please!”

“Fuck Hannibal you feel so good inside of me, Oh-fuck I just want to sit on your cock all day.”

“Will-oh Will, I’m clos-AH!”

“Fuck, yes, knot me baby. Yes!”

When Hannibal’s knot slips past the rim of Will’s ass, the devil can do nothing but moan as he clenches around the lovely stretched feeling. Howling as he comes over Hannibal’s chest, nails digging into his shoulders, as he presses himself farther down on Hannibal’s cock, loving how it seemed to fill him up. Groaning, Will moved the two of them on their sides, nuzzling against Hannibal’s chin, before pressing slow kisses to his lover. Hannibal humming next to him, as he tried not to move them much, waiting for his knot to go down. Although, it would be a lie if he said he didn’t enjoy the way Will’s wet hole felt around his knot, or whenever more come gushed inside his lovely mates hole. Causing Will to moan and squirm around a bit, creating more friction on Hannibal’s knot as the alpha maned. 

There were always perks to having the King of Hell your mate. Nights spent together in bed in rich hotel rooms, warm bathes, great sex, not to mention most demons won’t even come in a ten mile radius near the man. Of course, Nigel is a different story, as Will and his twin seem to have a slight hatred for each other. But while Nigel had his angel, Hannibal had his Devil who was currently waiting on the bed for Hannibal to finish up in the shower. A cigarette already lit as the man laid in the nude, relishing in the after sex, skin being caressed by the soft silks of the sheets.

“Do you always have to be so crash, and light one of those things after sex. We aren’t heathens you now.” Hannibal reprimed, wrapping himself in a warm blue robe, as he made his way across the room to sit on the side of the bed. 

Will grinned up at him, snuffing out the cigarette with a wave of the hand as it suddenly disappeared. Rolling over to his side, so he could wrap himself around his mate, nuzzling against Hannibal’s chest. 

Will responded with a lazy, “I like the sensation, it’s better than just waiting for your prissy ass to get out of the shower. Besides, you have to deal with Nigel doing it in the car, so you should be use to it.” 

Hannibal made a small humming noise, running his fingers through Will’s curls as he sat back against the headboard. Watching as Will curled up against his side, hands running up and down Hannibal’s thighs before slipping don into the opening of his robe. Rubbing circles against the inside of his thigh, purring as Hannibal’s fingers were buried in his curls. Sighing with content, Hannibal opened up his tablet to read any of the latest news, bones limp and tired from having sex, and his mind in a hazy lul as Will continued to pet him. It wasn’t long until the devil’s intention started to turn from innocent to mischievous.

“Will, we just had intercourse, why don’t you just take a rest.” Hannibal quipped, tugging a little on Will’s curls. 

“Please, just because you humans have to rest after sex, doesn’t mean I don’t want to have a little more fun. No fucking, just a little taste.” Will growled playfully, moving more of Hannibal’s robe out of the way. Reaching down to press his lips against Hannibal’s cock, humming as he continued to make his way down Hannibal’s girth.

Sighing through his nose, Hannibal kept a hand in Will’s hair, tangling his fingers in those lush curls as Will nibbled at the side. Things were just about to heat up, until they heard brash banging on the door, Will choking slightly on Hannibal’s cock as he jumped, looking up to hiss at the intruders. 

“Nigel.” He snarled, fangs flashing as he bared his teeth. Hannibal was quick to cover himself up, as Adam had teleported himself and Nigel into their room, frowning as he knew a fight was about to start up again. Of course, whenever Will and Nigel were in the same room there was always, always a fight to happen before they were pulled off one another. 

God forbid they ever get friendly with one another.

“Nigel, must you always come in unannounced. It’s quite rude whenever you don’t give us a few minutes to fix ourselves.” Hannibal grumbled, swiping a hand through his hair to make it appear nicer. Will had rolled over on the bed, laying himself out like a starfish as he ignored the two twins, looking over to Adam who just stood off to the side.

Will and Adam got along quite fine, they never talked much, at least not out loud. But for an angel and a demon, they were rather relaxed around one another’s presence. Sometimes during long car rides, with Hannibal and Nigel up in the front the two would have fallen into a slumber. Looking like two small puppies nuzzling up against each other as they sleep, usually it never lasted long as Nigel hated being around Will, or Adam being around him. Stating that he ‘didn’t want the fuking demon to rub off on his angel’, but Will knew that Adam was nowhere near as pure as most people would believe an angel to be. He could see the blood on the angel’s hands and it flowed down his wings. Blood and ash was had to clean off your soul, once it’s there you can never get rid of it, only add more onto stains.

Will listens to the two brothers argue, mostly about the same things they always seem to argue about. Saving the word, incoming world apocalypse, yada yada ya. Closing his eyes, Will turns over to his side, nuzzling against the warm sheets, as he waits for Hannibal to crawl back into bed with him. Which seems like it might take another few minutes of listening to the two banter about things.

Finally, and he means fina-fucking-ly they stop arguing, mostly because Adam steps in and tells them to quit acting like children. 

“I don’t see the point in you two fight honestly, Will and I don’t fight, and he’s a demon.” Adam pointed out, his monotone voice cutting through the twins loud banter.

“Fuck if I care about that asshole. Fucking-whatever, go fuck you demon asshole, I’m going to get a fucking drink damn it. And when you actually feel the need to come save the world, then you know how to fucking find me.” Nigel growled, jerking around as he stuck a hand in his pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes. “Come on angel, let’s leave these ssholes to have some fucking peace.”

“Good bye, Hannibal. Bye, Will, I’ll see you some other time.” Adam smiled, such a small and rare thing, before turning to follow Nigel out the door. 

“Well, now that they're gone.”Will sat up, pulling Hannibal back down on the bed so he could crawl on top of the alpha, “I finally get you back, all to myself.”

Hannibal could only grin up at the devil, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. “I must have forgotten where we left off, would you be so kind as to remind me love?”

Will grinned, crawling back down Hannibal’s body, opening the robe so he could see all of his mates glorious body. Moaning as his eyes landed on his mates cock, as it slowly grew hard with interest.

“Fuck tonight is going to be a good night.”

~~

The next day hannibal finds himself having a peaceful breakfast with a hangover Nigel, watching as his twin kept shades on his face, and held his tired self up with a hand. Trying not to fall back asleep, while he sipped at his coffee. Hannibal finding the whole situation amusing as he watched the man attempt to eat eggs half awake, missing his mouth as he put a forkful of eggs. to it. Nigel only gave him a glare, before taking an aspirin and mumbling that he was going back to the car.

Hannibal grinned to himself, finishing off his meal before grabbing his duffle bag to set it in the trunk of the car. Before slipping into the driver’s seat, starting up the car, as Nigel leaned back in his own seat. He froze when he heard something in the back moving, slowly turning to see a sleeping angel wrapped under his black trench coat. Narrowing his eyes at Nigel he got a smirk full of teeth, huffing as he knew under that trench coat Adam was naked, and he was not going to wake up for a bit. Leaving the two brothers some time to discuss some things together.

“So...the apocalypse.”

“Yes?”

“The end of the fucking world, and we get to save it together. Nothing like dealing with some big whole, world threatening shit together, right Hanni.” 

Hannibal gives Nigel a narrowed look, before pulling his eyes back onto the road. Still hating the old nickname his twin had given him when he was a child. “I suppose so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this au! Tomorrow we have some Post TWOL Cuban Murder Husbands!


	11. Broken Aircon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Broken Aircon~ Cube was a lovely place to live in, especially after you found yourself walking out of the frigid cold water of the Atlantic with the man you somehow fell in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This loveky day was prompted to me by the amazing pancakeispeople, go check out her work, she is amazing. Ecspecially, her cthulu fic ;3
> 
> Omega Hannibal x Omega Will
> 
> Warning: MORE BOTTOM HANNIBAL HAHA, body fluids, gross old men in love, doublesided dildos??

Cube was a lovely place to live in, especially after you found yourself walking out of the frigid cold water of the Atlantic with the man you somehow fell in love with.

Yeah, Cuba was nice, they had their own reserved little beach house, a small town not too far away. And the sun felt great on Will’s healing skin, finally feeling the sun creeping through those healing cracks in his skin as he lays out on a little fold-out chair. A fishing pole in one hand, while the other rest on his bare chest, scratching a little as he yawn. Wishing he had a dog resting by his feet, or on his lap, missing the feeling of having a small little furry creature in the house he shared with Hannibal. 

Oh yes, and then there was Hannibal. 

The man, the cannibal, the lover, the devil. 

There was no way in absolute hell or heaven, or any other holy, unholy, otherworldly being out there, that could separate the two at all. Not now, not anymore, as they have finally come to terms with the lives they will be living...together that is. Of course, the first thing they were to discuss was the killing, Hannibal-even through all his calm and stoic mask-was nervous about talking on the subject. Will could tell by the way the other omega fiddled with his fingers, or shifted his legs around, or the way his eyes seemed to shift to the ground a little. The only thing the empath could do was just chuckle, and press a kiss to Hannibal’s forehead, only saying one thing to the man.

“We kill together, and that means I get to choose who we kill. Understood?”

Underneath his lips, Will could feel the way Hannibal seemed to shudder under his words, tongue peaking out to wet his lips, as he swallowed. Grinning like a cat with the milk, Will nuzzled against Hannibal’s hair before pulling off the omega. Turning to go sit back in his seat, and enjoy the rest of his meal. Feeling Hannibal’s eyes on him through the rest of the dinner, and even afterwards as Will stalked his way upstairs. Making a beeline towards Hannibal’s room, he could hear from down the stairs as Hannibal gasped, and when the omega walked into his room. God did he get a show for the night.

But, now,now on this crispy hot summer day, all Will felt was the relaxing waves lapping around the shore, skin tingling with heat as it was slowly turning into a crisp golden color. His scars now fading into a pinkish white color, from days of healing and Hannibal putting on some kind of oil that helps with the scarring. Listening to the sound of the morning day going on, as he waits for a fish to take hold of his bait, only to sit up a little when he hears the front door of the house opening and closing. He doesn’t check to see how walked in, because really, there’s only one person who would walk into the house. Or anyone who, within walking inside of the house and putting away groceries, would walk down the dock with silent footsteps, before leaning over to press a kiss to Will’s forehead.

“Hello, mylimasis.” Hannibal sighs, nuzzling against Will’s curls, hands coming around to rest in front of his chest.

“I want a dog.” he grumbles, grinning as he hears a sigh come from Hannibal, before raising his head to kiss him. “Hello, Hannibal, how was your trip to town? I still want a dog.”

“As always, the trip would have been more satisfying if you had joined me. But none the less, I am happy to have you at my side.” Hannibal sighs, content and happy to just spend the rest of his life nuzzling Will’s curls. “And a dog, we shall have to discuss later. Dinner is down if you’re ready to come in and eat.”

And with that, Hannibal left the other omega to his fishing.

Will, sighed, rolling his neck to listen to it pop, before reeling in his line, putting away poles and fishing box. Before following Hannibal into the house, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist, before pressing kisses against the back of Hannibal’s neck. Humming, as he follows Hannibal’s movement while the omega starts to pull out a few ingredients to prepare a salad for them. Will let’s his hands run up and down the man’s chest, pressing firm kisses to his neck as he molds himself against the man’s back. He chuckles a little when he hears a purr start to erupt from Hannibal’s chest, the man standing up a little straighter as she continues to cook.

“Would you like to set the table for us, dear?”

His answer is a small hum, before peeling off the older man to set up the table. 

Dinner is held with warm food, of oysters and other kinds of meat, a lovely display of bird skulls and roses. Candles lit, as they sit close together, feet caressing and playing around, as they smile at each other over dinner. Will enjoying the wet taste of the oyster meat slipping down his throat, making sure to give Hannibal a show as he tilts his head back to expose his throat as he swallows. He can tell from the changing scent in the room, and the way Hannibal’s eyes dilate as he licks his lips watching Will’s throat work up and down. 

“You tease me too much, mylimasis.” Hannibal purrs, reaching over to fork a mouthful of meat into Will’s mouth. Watching as the man’s lips wrap around the fork, before slowly pulling off to chew the bite. Making a show of swallowing the meal, as he keeps his eyes locked onto Hannibal’s.

That lovely scent of arousal filling the room, as Hannibal feels his pants tighten a bit. When they finish cleaning up the table, Will pulls Hannibal up the stairs to their room, so they can spend another lovely evening together in the whims of love and sex.

~~

By morning Hannibal feels like he’s found himself in some strange heavenly world. The morning light, sound of the waves lapping, and the warm bod-no, wait. Will is not laying next to him at all. Peeking an eye open he sees the other side of the bed has been lonely and cold for a bit, he rolls over to stretch only to notice the sweat that has been building itself on his skin. Noticing that the house seems a lot hotter than it often is. Hannibal steps out of bed to open the window in the room up a bt, foregoing a robe as he makes his way down the stairs. Before freezing as he hears a loud pop and then a crashing barrage of explosions coming from outside of the house.

Rushing to see what the sound was, he comes upon the hysterical sight of a smogged face covered Will, as he stands in front of the air condition unit. He coughs out a few huffs of black smoke, before grabbing a rag to wipe away the smog on his face, promptly smudging more on his face. The man turns when he hears a chuckle come from his side, turning to see a half naked Hannibal laughing at him. He get’s a roll of the eye, before Will looks back at the smoking air condition unit.

“What brings you out here so early, Will? Wouldn’t you have rather stayed in bed, than come out here to work.” Hannibal questions, watching as his mate bends down to pick up any pieces that fell to the ground.

“Well, I woke up, because laying under the sheets got way too hot for me, and apparently...the air condition is broken. So, I hope you can handle dealing with no cool air for awhile, because this is just burnt to a crisp.” Will explained, motioning to the air condition unit. Faint wisp of smoke coming off from the thing, before tossing the crumbled pieces to the ground. 

Hannibal looks at the burnt pieces, before looking up at Will who seems a little disheveled about the whole blasted explosion. Before grinning, as he pull’s Will’s head up to look at the smudge up smog covering his lover's face. 

“We should get you cleaned up, mylimasis.” Hannibal hums, taking hold of Will’s hand to drag him back into the house. Will chuckles, before raising an eyebrow as he sees the sweat slipping down Hannibal’s back, the man’s skin seeming to look a little flush, if not red. He doesn’t think too much on the red tint to his lover’s skin, before stepping into the bathroom, letting Hannibal wet a washcloth then proceed to clean the smog off his face. Smiling at the light touches and swipes, as Hannibal takes delicate strokes to clean his face, before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Will’s nose. Making the man chuckle, and lean in to press a kiss against Hannibal’s own. 

“Hannibal, are you feeling ok?” Will finally asks, watching as more sweat seemed to drip from the older man’s skin. His hair seeming to stick to his forehead, as the man seem to pant a little bit.

“I assure you that i feel very fine, Will.”

Will raises an eyebrow, before scenting the air a little, freezing as he catches the scent that is filling the air. His pupils blow wide a little, as he looks back at Hannibal, a low rumble descending in his chest, as he steps closer to the omega.

“Hannibal.” he clips, voice stern and low, “bend over the sink. Now.”

Hannibal makes the smallest of whines, before turning to bend over the sink, his legs shaking like their about to give out. A wet spot already forming between his cheeks, Will thumbs over the hem of Hannibal’s boxers, before slipping them down Hannibal’s legs. Looking up to watch as slick starts to gush out of Hannibal’s hole, the omega groaning while Will presses a thumb to his opening, letting slick collect on his thumb before licking it off. Standing back up, Will tugs Hannibal’s arms, leading the omega back to their bed, before setting him back down. Hannibal shudders as more slick gushes out from his hole, laying back on the bed as he tries to touch something cold, everything feeling too hot and itchy to his skin. Will digs through one of the drawers, before pulling out one of the double sided dildos he bought for this occasion. 

When he takes a step forward, he feels himself suddenly getting hit with a wave of heat, bending over forward as he feels slick ripping down from his hole. 

“Shit! Hannibal, I think you just knocked us both into heat.” he groaned, standing back up, as he starts to get on the bed.

Hannibal makes a whining noise, legs parting open as sweat just seems to drip down his skin like water. Using both of their slick to lube up the dildo, Will presses the tip of one side into himself first, before laying down to press the other side into Hannibal’s clenching hole. Hissing as he feels the knotted dildo press inside of him, Hannibal moaning as he squirms to get more inside of him. When their both fitted onto the dildo, Will pulled Hannibal’s legs around his waist, so they were close to the middle of the dildo. Hannibal groans, not even waiting as he starts to push himself up and down on the knotted dildo, groaning as he sits up. Will groans, following suit, as he sits himself up, entangling the two together as he starts to nip at Hannibal’s neck. Listening to the heavy panting and moans coming from Hannibal, tilting his head back to expose more of his throat to the other omega. Will grins a little, latching onto Hannibal’s neck like a leech and sucking a dark bruise over his skin.

“Mine-mine. All mine!” Will snarls, wrapping himself around Hannibal like a snake, fucking himself on the dildo.

Gasping, Hannibal’s head falls back, as he fucks himself harder on the dildo. “Oooh! Will! Yes!” 

Will growls, pushing Hannibal down on the bed, as he rides Hannibal and the dildo. Snarling like a wild animal as he pushes down roughly on the dildo, Hannibal moaning underneath him as his side of the dildo get pushed deeper into the omega’s hole, causing more slick to gush out from the sides. Finally, with a couple more thrust, Will leans down to bite down at Hannibal’s neck, listening to the omega holler as he comes over his chest. Howling with pleasure, Will fucks himself a little harder on the dildo, before coming over Hannibal’s chest, sighing as he starts to come down from his high. 

Sliding off the older man, so they can lay on their sides, bodies covered in sweat, slick, come and other body fluids. It’s grossly relaxing to just lay around in his filth for a minute, before Hannibal squirms around a bit, reaching over to pull out some tissues so he can wipe the come off his chest. Not bothering to get up and shower, as both of them were already exhausted from sex and the heat.instead they decided to spend some time dozing around before getting up to shower. Then to see what they could do about the unexpected heat they found themselves to be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a first for me in writing about a double sided dildo! I had fun though!!


	12. Swimming Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Swimming Pool~ If there is one stereotype that has been proven true in the world, it's that dogs and cats hate each other. It's as plain and simple as that, they can and will not, ever, be friendly towards one another. That's all done and said. Why you may be asking, well, it's because cats and dogs have been mortal enemies for ages, ever since they first met it was like true hatred at first sight.
> 
> So, when Will finds out that the man who will be picking at his mind is a cat, it takes a whole lot of willpower not to start snarling at the damn man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another promot by Hannibalsimago on tumblr, a lovely and funny person who is just adorable, and won't stop sending me raccoon memes XD
> 
> Anyways this is more of a neko? Kind of au, you know where they have animal ears, tails, and characteristics idk what its really called so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content, and thats pretty much it

If there is one stereotype that has been proven true in the world, it's that dogs and cats hate each other. It's as plain and simple as that, they can and will not, ever, be friendly towards one another. That's all done and said. Why you may be asking, well, it's because cats and dogs have been mortal enemies for ages, ever since they first met it was like true hatred at first sight.

So, when Will finds out that the man who will be picking at his mind is a cat, it takes a whole lot of willpower not to start snarling at the damn man.

Hannibal Lecter, is as catish as it gets, the suits, the money, the way he walks and talks. It's the dream life every cat wants to get, and it's something Will has never had before, living the low life with his little pack of seven dogs. But there something off about Hannibal, which makes him different from any other cat Will has ever met in his life. Instead of hissing or clawing at Will for his rudeness, or sharp tongue, Hannibal just smiles? And gets this look in his eyes like Will is the light of his life, he can practically see the hearts forming in his eyes. 

And it is terrifying, yet weirdly...interesting.

During their sessions Will finds himself easily opening up to the man, despite their ancestral differences. And it feels...right somehow, like this whatever it might be between the two, was meant to happening. He even finds himself leaning in, once in awhile, to just scent the omega, wanting to bury his nose into Hannibal's neck and lay ontop of him. And good god does the man smell good, Will can just feel saliva starting to dribble down his chin when he scents the man.

It's almost comical how they fall in love, but also not any romance novel someone would find themselves reading. 

As the two are sitting in the vet waiting room, because for some ungodly reason Hannibal had decided to come visit Will when suddenly his dog started to puke everywhere in the house. And with lightning reflexes Hannibal had both Will and his sick dog in his car, driving the hour long ride over to the vets, before they both find themselves sitting next to each other in the waiting room. Will sits anxiously next to the onega cat, ears flattened on top of his curls as he fidgets with his fingers, and holds in any whines wanting to escape his lips. Hannibal on the other hand was busying himself with flipping through some home decor catalog.

Only to set the magazine down when Will wouldn't stop fidgeting in his chair.

“Will, I assure you there is nothing to be frightened over. Rusty will be completely fine, she probably just ate something dead.” Hannibal hums, reaching over to set a hand on top of Will's.

Will stares down at the man's hand, visibly shuddering before nodding his head. Shaking a little as his mind continues to think of the worst possibility of what might be happening to his dog. He doesn't realize that Hannibal has started to pet his hair, until he feels fingers scratching behind his ear, causing him to just melt like butter on a hot Louisiana day. Leaning into the cat's chest, as Hannibal continue with his soothing strokes, finally relaxing when Hannibal emits a low purr from his chest. They end up spending the remaining few minutes, which ended up being an hour and a half, cuddling up against each other, until Will jumps up when he sees the vet bringing Rusty back in. The small mix pelt dog, running over to Will excitedly to give her master kisses on his cheek, yipping and running circles around his feet.

“Everything is fine, Mr. Graham. She had just eaten something bad for her, just give her these pills for a week and she should be fine.” the vet smiled.

Before Will could take the receipt to pay for, Hannibal was already there taking up the paper as he had his wallet held in one hand.

“I'll pay for the bill, Will. Don't worry bout a thing.” Hannibal smiled, already pulling out the money before Will could interject.

When Hannibal handed the vet the money, he get a small glare from the man, who was also a dog, and muttered, “Fucking cats.” Before the man finished writing something on his clipboard.

Will wasn't sure what had happened to him at that moment, but suddenly he felt rage begin to raise in his chest. Standing to stare down the other dog as he snarled at him, “That's rather rude of you to say, I think you should apologies to Hannibal.”

The vet snorted, “I don't apologies to cats, especially omegan cats, they just need to be treated like back in the old days. Caged up, and only good for breed-”

The vet didn't get to finish his statement, as suddenly Will's first was connecting with his jaws. And audible crack could be heard, as the vet propelled backwards, dropping the clipboard. Rusty barked twice, before standing by Will's side, as he loomed over the fallen man.

“You don't ever talk about Hannibal like that again, understood?” he snarled, nostrils flaring, as he lifted the man up by the collar of his shirt. When the vet nodded, Will released him, letting him fall back to the ground before turning to walk out the door. 

When he got Rusty into the car, and sat himself down in the passenger seat he watched as Hannibal silently followed suit. Sitting in the driver's seat as he started up the car, making another hour drive back to Will's house, the whole time being spent in silence only for the sounds of paning and licking of chops coming from Rusty in the back. When Hannibal drove up into Will's driveway, he felt all the pent up energy inside of him just slip away, sinking into his seat as he brought his hands up to cover his face.

“Oh god, Hannibal, I am so sorry for acting that way at the vet, I don't know what happened. I just grew angry and couldn't stop myself from punching the asshole, but the things he said about you were awful. I can't believe how people still think like that, or the prejudice ideas fogs hold against cats.” he mumbled, hands still covering his face as he avoided looking up at the other man.

Hannibal chuckled a little, “It's quite alright Will, he deserved what was coming to him. As for the war between dogs and cats, there is really nothing we can do about that. All I can say is that I'm happy I could have been your friend.” 

Will sighed, moving his hands down his face to look up at the cat. Eyes dancing around Hannibal's face before taking a peek into his eyes, seeing the full blown truth in his words, and a little more. He felt his heart swell and burst with some sort of unknown feeling, something he couldn't quite put. And yet it felt right, everything about their situation felt right, and somehow he wanted more between the two of them. More, not as in the friendship but something else that he couldn't quite put words to.

But he could use actions.

Leaning forward, impulsively one could say, Will tilted his head to the side so he could press his lips against Hannibal's. Tensing a little when at first he only heard Hannibal react with a stiff inhale of breath, before jumping as Hannibal pressed his lips against his own, rough and sloppy. Both of them stopping to breath, before diving back in, teeth clanking together, tongues dancing with one another. Hannibal moaned as Will raked his fingers through his ashen blonde hair. Pulling back the strands so he could suck bruises down his neck, listening to those sweet noise he pulled from the cat. Finally, he pulled back, as if he was electrocuted or something.

“I'm sorry, that was...impulsive of me to do. I shouldn't-”

“Will.”

He stopped talking, biting the inside of his cheek as he stared down at the leather seat. Slowly, he found his chin being lifted up, having to look eye to eye with Hannibal as the man stared back at him. Eyes hazy with lust, lips redden, hair disheveled. It was a sight Will had never seen on Hannibal, and the fact that he was the one to do such a thing to him made him blush even more so. He watched as Hannibal licked his lips, taking a minute to collect his thoughts, before suddenly speaking.

“Will, if you don't fuck me tonight, I might have to tie you to a bed and fuck myself on your cock.”

He floundered for a minute, mouth opening and closing, before opening again. Eyes fluttering around over Hannibal's face to see if there was some sort of trick, or lie to his words, but there wasn't, the man was speaking the truth. And that was all he needed to know really.

“Get out of the car.” 

~~

Now here's the thing, by the next morning the two found themselves waking up a lovely morning day, limbs tangled up under warm sheets as they slowly came to consciousness. Will had let the dogs out, while Hannibal had started preparing the food, leaving Will to work his ancient coffee machine. The two had fallen in step with each other, once in awhile brushing against one another, and yet nothing seemed out of place. Like a fallen and shattered teacup, had finally come together, and the world was at peace. Sitting across from each other, smiling and sipping coffee while eating an amazing egg benedict that Hannibal had made. Once the plates were set in the dishwasher, Will found himself getting pulled back into bed by Hannibal’s rather convincing lips.

Moaning and grunting, as Hannibal had pushed him on his back, so he could ride the alpha like a horse. His grip never loosening up, and the noises he made were the absolute juiciest. And when Will's knot had them both tied together, they laid on their sides, caressing and kissing each other.

Only for the moment to be ruined as Jack and Alana cane knocking on Will's door, pulling the two men back into the presence that no they couldn't stay in bed all day, and Will had a job to do. 

Which was to catch killers.

And well, you see when your mate ends up being this strangely artistic cannibalistic killer, that you've been hunting down for years, you have to take a moment to sit down and think. What are you going to do with this information? Turn your mate in, the only person you love and who understands you like no one else. Or do you run with them.

So he took the latter of choices, and that's how we get to the present point in time, where Will is all the way in Florence. Living rich and god like, with his mate Hannibal, who is still rather surprised that Will figured him out. Course they did have to speak about the murdering part one night, which ended up leading to angry frustrated sex in the kitchen. And Will getting to watch Hannibal clean up the mess they made together in the kitchen, bare naked, grinning as he kept sneaking slaps against the man's well rounded ass. Hannibal would shoot him a threatening glare, cheeks flushed, but only to go back to work as he ignored to alpha.

So here he was, sitting on a little fold out chair, at some public pool in Florence. Enjoying a glass of lemonade, as he watched a few kids and adults play in the pool. His skin already frowning a little tan from being out in the sun so much, his ass however would remain a consistency of pale. Looking up as he smelt a familiar scent come near him, Will grinned as he saw Hannibal approach from the changing room finally, only to freeze as his eyes dipped lower down.

“Hannibal…”

“I can't tell whether you're happy or shocked to see me, mylimasis.” Hannibal joked, hands on his hips as he stared down at the alpha.

Will blushed a little, turning to see his long tail thunderously wagging in the air just from the sight of Hannibal and his small red speedo. God this man was going to be the death of him, metaphorically and literally. 

He gulped, reaching out to lay his hands on Hannibal's hips, thumbing over the band of his speedo before looking back up at the smudged cat. 

“Are these even allowed here?” he scoffed, trying to not look to see if anyone was staying at the two of them.

Hannibal only chuckled in response, before seating himself next to Will, holding of the sun screen for the dog as he turned his back to him. “Do you mind?”

Will stuttered in his movement a little, eyes darting down to see how the red speedo barely fits all of Hannibal's glorious ass. Giving him a lovely view of Hannibal's pale flesh, just like the man's thighs, his ass was even paler than the rest of his body.

“Uh-oh, oh, s-sure.” he mumbled, pouring some of the liquid on his hands, before starting to lather it over Hannibal's skin. 

Hannibal shuddered under the cold substance, before smiling as Will's hands stroked over his back, massaging the sunscreen into his muscles. Leaning back into Will's arms, as the alpha started to rub down his arms.

“Could you do my legs as well, Will?”

Will looked up at the onega, before glancing down at the older man's lush thighs, gulping as he could feel his cock twitch with interest. Not trusting his own voice, he nodded his head, before applying some more sunscreen on his hands. Reaching around the omega so he could start rubbing down his thighs, hooking his chin over his shoulder as he squeezed the flesh under his hands before going back to work. Hannibal purred a little, turning his head to the side so he could nuzzle against Will’s cheek, pressing soft kisses against his skin. Will grinned to himself, happy and content at where he was at the moment, happy to have been able to keep this fine cat in his life. To have a mate that loved and understood him.

They were like a puzzle together, one that had finally had the rest of the pieces added on so that it could be completely. They were meant for each other, and it was as simply as that 

Waiting a few minutes as the sun screen settled in, Hannibal continued to nuzzle against Will's cheek, the alpha having wrapped his arms around his waist. Humming and smiling as Hannibal continued to cover him with his love, feeling the purrs vibrate through the cat's whole body structure as he pulled him a little closer to his chest.

“If you don't stop Hannibal, I might just have to drag you into a bathroom with me so I can teach you a lesson.” Will snapped playfully.

Hannibal trilled a little, before quieting himself down a little, “Oh? Is there something that I'm doing that seems to be bothering you, alpha?”

Will growled a little, pulling Hannibal closer to himself, rubbing his growing erection against the man to prove his point.

“You knew the minute you put those damn things on, what they were going to do to me. Now you're just going to have to deal with the consequence.”

Hannibal gasped a little, before biting down on his bottom lip, cheeks flushing as he stared back at Will. “Well, I guess we'll just have to play a little game of chase, to see if you can catch me.”

“I did it once, Hannibal, I think I can do it again.” 

“We’ll see about that, mylimasis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two updates in one day!! You know what that mean?? I have no idea, I'm just trying to catch up really.
> 
> Also, don't worry if your worried about it consitantly beibg hannigram, cause tomorrow is a rare pair


	13. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Vacation~ "We're just going to go visit your family, right? No business involved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually finished quicker than I thought it would be hehe, sadly I am a little disappointed that I didn't have much time to write anything for Spacedogs Summer ;-; 
> 
> So enjoy this chapter which I ended up having three ships combined in one, Royale Evening, Hannigram, aaand Spacedogs
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content, mpreg, and lots of fluff

The day had started well. 

Well enough that Buddy almost thought he'd died in his sleep, and went up to heaven over the night. As he woke up under the warm silky sheets of the king sized bed, morning light coming through the windows to caress his back, while a large hand stroked through his curls. And if this wasn't heaven, well he'd sure as hell wasn't going to be leaving this spot in hell for a long ass time, eternal damnation more like eternal heavenly bliss. Purring, Buddy stretched his arms and legs out, listening to his bones and joints pop and crack before going back to laying over the older man. Relishing in those loving touches, before finally opening his eyes, looking up to smile at his mate.

Busy reading a book, Le Chiffre was unaware of the delicate sight of Buddy's morning smile, until he felt the omega nuzzle against his side. Gazing down to see the half awake, and still sleepy omega smiling in bliss at the touches he was placing upon him. Lips twitching into a smile, as he lifted Buddy's chin up a little to get a better look at his sleeping beauty.

“Good morning, Jean.” Buddy yawned, leaning against the alpha’s hand, as to nuzzle against the palm.

Le Chiffre made a noise of acknowledging, before leaning down to press a kiss against Buddy’s forehead. Nose nuzzling against his curls before saying, “Good morning, my love. I hope you slept well last night,”

Buddy chuckled, nodding his head slowly before laying back down on Le Chiffre’s stomach. 

“Now, now my love, you can't spend the rest of your day dozing around. Remember we're on vacation to go see family.” he noted, having a little strain with saying the word family, hoping that the onega wouldn't notice anything.

But of course, Buddy was always the little clever one, perking up a little at Le Chiffre’s voice, “You say it, as if it's a bad thing. I sometimes miss my family, but their off doing whatever. Still can't believe I have a lost cousin.” he mumbled the last part a little to himself, still in shock that he apparently had a lost cousin.

Closing his book, Le Chiffre wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist so he could pull his beau up into his lap. Bringing his face closer, as to pepper him with loving kisses, smiling as Buddh giggled under his touches. When he pulled back, Le Chiffre laid back against the headboard, Buddy leaning against him, nuzzling into his neck as the two just took a moment to relax with each other. That is until Buddy broke their shared silence, with a pinning question.

“This isn't secretly some business meeting right? Like, I know how you do these things Jean, so don't try to trick me, or I'll find out again, like last time.” Buddy glared, knowing that his point would get across rather quickly, as Le Chiffre could never let go of what happened the last time.

“Of course not, Buddy, this is purposely just a get away trip, to meet family, and to get away from business. We both need a break, and what more than to go see an old family member.”

Buddy gave Le Chiffre a look, one that a mere omega shouldn't have the power to hold, as it could send any alpha running away. Only, Le Chiffre was not like any other alpha, and has been at Buddy's side for much longer than anyone else. So no, these little looks his omega gave him never made him think twice...well ok, sometimes he falters in his steps. And sometimes, his omega can actually give him a fright, because Buddy was a force to mess with and he learned that in both ways. From the good to the bad, Buddy had show him both sides of the coins, before letting Le Chiffre decided whether he wanted to keep him or not.

And well, we can all see where that went.

Spending the rest of the day in bed was exactly how Buddy wanted to go throughout the day, only to groan as Le Chiffre suggested they get up to go relax on the boat deck. At first, Buddy had been reluctant to do anything but lay in bed, until Le Chiffre had gone ahead and reminded him there was a pool on the boat deck. Thus, Buddy was jumping off the bed ready to try out that new bathing suit he bought for himself. Having to push Le Chiffre to leave, saying he wanted it to be a surprise, and that he'd meet the alpha on the boat deck. 

Stepping out of the room, and towards the boat deck, Buddy grinned to himself as he saw Le Chiffre lounging on one of the deck chairs. Clad in his usual black slacks, and black button up shirt. Of course, the man had to just roll the sleeves up, and leave the buttons undone so Buddy could have the perfect view of his chest. Which the omega loved so very much. It was a good thing Buddy had his own little surprise for the alpha. Stepping around his chair, so he could straddle himself over the alpha’s lap, leaning down ashe lifted his sunglasses to press a kiss to his nose.

“Always with the black, hm?” he commented, grinning at the end of his sentence, ad Le Chiffre’s eyes dipped down to his waist.

“Why of course, it's a much more suitable color on me, than it is with most. Of course these,” he punctured, with pulling the straps of Buddy's speedo, before releasing them to get a sharp slap of skin. “Look rather lovely on you, mate.”

Oh, he knew that look in the man's eyes, he knew it rather well. Unfortunately for him, Buddy was not in the mood for sex, and actually did want to go swimming. Peeling himself from Le Chiffre’s arms, Buddy stepped around his chair, so he could go dive into the pool. Swimming back up for air, laughing a little to himself at the cool feeling of the water on his skin, practically grinning as he felt the alpha eyeing him. They spent the remainder of the day together, switching from swimming, sleeping, fucking, and reading. And of course, Buddy working on his novel, as he still had a heart set out to write, but of course Le Chiffre was never granted the access to read Buddy's work in progress. Only to get a smile and laugh, before he was pushed or led away from the omega’s.

Though he was curios to see what his lover was working on, he promised to give him the space needed. Not wanting to come off as overbearing, or condescending at all.

Finally, their little boat ride had come to an end, as the boat had been anchored at the dock. Le Chiffre, always the gentleman, holding a hand out for Buddy, as his lover stepped off the boat. Hands entangled with another, as they walked up to the door, being greeted by a few barking dogs before Le Chiffre knocked on the door. 

At first there had only been silence, until the door opened up as an imperious looking alpha walked out. It was almost like looking at a mirror, as the alpha looked exactly like Le Chiffre, if it weren't for the fact he had both sets of eyes and no scar. Also his three piece suit was not black, but a deep blue with red stripes, almost prestigious in the way he walked. His face barely giving off the same emotions as Le Chiffre’s did, solid and cold, stoically calm as always.

“Jean, or is it Le Chiffre now? It's a pleasure to see you again, brother. And this must be…”

“Buddy Wittenborn, I'm Jean's mate, it's nice to finally meet a relative of his finally.” Buddy smiled, holding a hand out to firmly shake the alpha’s, “He rarely talks about family, well not at all really. So it's nice to know that his side of the wedding won't be vacant.”

Hannibal seemed to smirk and raise an eyebrow at the last comment, turning to look back at his brother, “Well, Jean has always been quit the closed off man. It's a surprise to see he's found a mate, nonetheless thought about marriage.”

“It's to be discussed.” Le Chiffre quipped, scowling a little at his sibling.

“Very well, would you twk care for a drink the other's are in the living room if you want to talk with them. Dinner will be served in about thirty minutes or so.” Hannibal smiled, before turning to let the two enter.

Buddy smiled at the stoic man, before leading Le Chiffre into the house, going to find the other's as he wanted to see exactly who was there. Walking into the supposed living room, Buddy couldn't help but freeze a little as he saw three other men sitting in the room. 

Two of the men were sitting down on the floor, on talking rather ecstatically with his hands to the other. Both men on the floor having dark curly hair, and blue eyes, skin soft and pale looking just like his own. It would have been mere reflections of himself, if it weren't for the fact that the one with longer curly hair was clearly pregnant. Scenting the room a little, he could tell the two dark haired men were onegas, while the man lounging in the chair, long ashen hair and looking just like Hannibal but with more scruff-and not to mention a pin-up girl tattoo-was an alpha.

Le Chiffre cleared his throat, still standing behind Buddy, who was frozen in the doorway.

Both omegas stopped what they were doing to look up at the two, the longer haired one raising an eyebrow at Buddy before smiling.

“Well, fuck, who knew I'd have another cousin.” the omega joked, lightning the mood of the room up a bit. “I'd get up to shake your hand, but…”

Buddy blinked a little, before grinning, moving finally to slowly walk over to where the two omega’s were sitting. “Buddy Wittenborn, I'm Jean's mate.”

“Will Graham, I'm Hannibal's, and the bun in the oven is undecided still.” He grinned, reaching up to shake Buddy’s hand, “And the quiet one is Adam, he's your...other cousin I suppose? Honestly, I don't even know how family works, so just guessing really.”

Adam gave Buddy a small smile, reaching out to shake his hand. Immediately, Buddy could tell the Adam was different in some way, maybe it was the robotic way he shook his hand, or the fact that the onega wouldn't really look him in the eye? He would have asked, or maybe hinted at it, only to be stopped as he heard the unnamed alpha in the room speak up.

“Well, well, look who fucking decided to crawl out of his casino hole, and show him fucking self here. Finally see you got a damn mate, what fucking happen to living as a mateless rich bachelor? Did the fucking spies catch onto you?” the alpha dneered.

Le Chiffre didn't even seem fazed by the man's words, only reply with a quick, “Always the same aren't you, Nigel. Still living in a run down apartment, or has your mate finally kicked you into choosing better arrangements. You smell less of a shit hole, and more of a domesticated dog.”

The two stared at each other with a hard glared, before cracking a smile and hugging, Nigel giving a couple pats on the back. Barking out a laugh, as Le Chiffre said something again to him, but this time in a different language.

“Same old fucking Jean, huh, brolis?”

“I could say the same about you, Nigel. However, I was unaware that you also had found yourself a mate, hopefully a better choosing than your last one.”

Nigel glared a little, face souring a bit as he said, “Gabi was a fucking cunt face bitch, she got what she wanted, and I got what I fucking wanted. And that's the fucking end of that.”

Le Chiffre hummed in answer, the two moving out to the kitchen to continue the conversation. Leaving the omgas alone to talk. Buddy looked back to the other two omega’s, who seemed to be staring back at him.

“Are they always like that? I don't think I've seen Jean act so nicely towards another person before.” Buddy asked.

“Well, most of the time Jean is just kind of off to the side in silence, while me and Nigel get drunk and end up arguing over something stupid. Last time we had a family get together, Jean decided to be away on business, leaving the four of us alone, and well...that didn't end up well, as Nigel decided to bring over his new mate, Adam.” Will explained, narrowing his eyes a little when he hear a barked laughter from the kitchen. “Who happened to be my cousin, that I cared for and protected as a kid, so you can see the family drama there.”

Adam gave a small hum in agreement. “They ended up breaking the window, and Will attempted three times to kill Nigel. First with a knife, then a broken beer bottle, and lastly he tried to drown him in the ocean.”

Buddy couldn't help but laugh at the last part, “Yeah, that sounds like family.”

Will chuckled, “So, Buddy tell us about yourself a little, how did you end up catching to eyes of that silent asshole Jean?”

“Well, let's just say, I didn't as much catch his eyes, as he did hit me with his car.” Will erupted into laughter, while Adam’s eyebrows scrunched together as he looked to Will.

“Will, how is this funny? Buddy was hit by a car, he could have been seriously broken by the hit.” 

“I'm sorry, it just seemed a little cliché to me, also I've dealt with way worse than being hit by a car.”

Buddy raised an eyebrow at that, Will only giving him some strangely mixed look. Like something between sadness and pain, all masked behind his smile as he looked at him. He wasn't sure if he was or wasn't allowed to ask, but something about the way he looked at him told him to just forget about it all.

Clearing his throat he continued, “Well, after that I was pretty much consensually kidnapped by the man, who let me travel along alongside him. Going to casinos from around all over the world, we ended up falling in love while Jean was having an attempted assassination on him. Laying curled together on a hospital bed, as he recovered from a bullet wound.”

Will seemed to smile at that, his face softening a little at Buddy's story, only to flinch. Hands coming up to rub circles over his stomach, making ‘shhh’ noises at his belly.

“How far along now?”

“7 months, and living through hell.” Will smiled, “Do you want to feel?”

Buddy his chin down, embarrassed by the question a little, before nodding his head. Will took his hands in his own, before placing it over his stomach, having to pull the shirt up so Buddy could touch the skin. At first it was quiet, Buddy's hand roaming over Will's stomach as he tried to find the child. And then there was a kick, just a sharp, small little thing the he could feel. Smiling at it, before pulling his hands away, Will chuckled a little rolling down his shirt.

“Yeah, people always want to touch, especially since I'm a male omega who's mate happens to be some number one bachelor in the area. Sad truth is, it's worse being in here than it is out there, at least I can say fucking no when people want to touch.” Will narrowed his eyes towards the kitchen, where the three of them could hear mumbles coming from there. 

“I wouldn't know, Jean is most often busy with work, while I'm busy with work of my own. But he's still the ever doting lover, who likes to spoil me non stop.” Buddy chuckles.

Will turned to look over at Adam, who was busy picking at a loose string on his sweater. Glancing up when he heard everyone go silent, to see the two other omega’s smiling at him. Adam’s lips opened and closed, before ducking his chin, as his cheeks grew a little red.

“I must have missed something, what happened?”

“Don't worry about it, Adam. We were just complaining about our mates.”

“Is Hannibal mean to you? I don't understand why you would be complaining about him, when you love him so much.”

“Hannibal isn't mean. He's just an overbearing prick sometimes, and it makes me want to put a knife through his shoulder.” 

Buddy laughed, having to hold onto Will’s shoulder, trying to not let himself fall over as he laughs. He get’s a hand on his shoulder, as Will laughs at his own joke, Adam smiling a little, but also seeming a little confused as to why they were laughing. Shaking his head, before quieting down as Hannibal walked into the room, clearing his throat at the two laughing omegas. Wll twisted around to look up at his alpha, Hannibal taking slow steps towards him, to stand behind. Will leaning against his legs, as he grinned, staring up at his lover, who’s face continued to stay stoic and dark. 

“Dinner is finished, if you three would like to join us.” he noted, looking at the two other omega’s, before looking back down at Will. “Let me help you up dear, i don’t know why you keep insisting on sitting on the floor.”

Buddy watches, as Hannibal helps his lover stand up, hold his waist as Will pulls up off the couch. Huffing a little at the added weight from his stomach. Nuzzling Will's curls, as the omega finally stands on his feet, huffing and red cheeked as if he's exhausted. Well, he probably is, seeing as he's carrying around a baby in his stomach. Hannibal sighs, inhaling Will's scnet, before pulling off, leading his mate into the dinner. Buddy and Adam following behind, taking their places at the table next to their own mates. 

Le Chiffre taking hold of Buddy's hand under the table, stroking his thumb over his hand, as Hannibal goes to fetch the food. Looking over the table, and it's strange center piece, Buddy's eyes land on the wine glass before him. Tensing a little as he feels old urges trying to grip at hip, his throat drying up a bit. Calming down when Le Chiffre squeezes his hand, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

“You can have one drink tonight, just drink it slowly and you'll be fine love.” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to behind Buddy's ear. Before leaning back in his chair, as Hannibal walks back in the room plates in hand. 

Buddy looks in awe at the dishes, they look exquisite, like having lunch at some 5 starred restaurant, except without the payment. Licking his lips, as the fragrant smell of the food wafted into his nose, mouth watering with delight. Hannibal had announced the dish while he was drooling over the smell, so whatever it was he didn’t hear, nor did he care as he started to dig in once he saw everyone else doing so. Moaning at the taste of the meat, which seemed to just melt in his mouth as he ate. Blushing a little as he looked up to see the other’s staring at him.

“Sorry. That was weird of me.” Buddy chuckled, ducking his head a little so he could eat quietly.

“Nonsense, Buddy. I enjoy the fact you like my food, so much.” Hannibal smiled, only for Will to snort, and make a quick comment.

“You only like it when people feed your ego.” Will grumbled, before going back to his food, getting narrowed eyes from Hannibal.

Buddy chuckled a little, before looking over to Adam, who wasn’t eating the same meal as the rest of them. Instead the omega was eating a bowl of mac n’ cheese, which Buddy had nothing against him for eating the meal, because sometimes even he like to go out and snack on a little American food while Le Chiffre was busy. Of course, he’d made the guards promise not to tell his mates, unless they wanted to deal with an angry Le Chiffre, and seeing the way they seemed to pale told him he was safe. 

The dinner continued quietly between the relatives, some small talk being exchanged between each sibling. Only for silence to take over once again, as everyone enjoyed their own meal.Nigel was the first to leave the table, standing up to walk outside and take a smoke, answer a phone call as he tried to block out the sound of him yelling at someone in another language. Will being next, as he went to take the dogs out to piss, going to enjoy the silence of the night. Buddy and Le Chiffre had gone off next, going down to the docks so they could walk along the beach, Buddy giggling a little as Le Chiffre had to take off his shoes so sand wouldn’t get on them. Both of them smiling as the water tickled at their toes, sea foam collecting on the sand, Buddy kicking a bit of water at Le Chiffre. To which, Le Chiffre fought back, by splashing water at Buddy, the two of them leaving their shoes and jackets by the shore as they started a water fight.

“You little minx.” Le Chiffre laughed, as Buddy kicked a huge splash of water onto his shirt. 

Buddy laughed loudly, running away as Le Chiffre started to chase him, coming to a halt as arms grabbed his waist. “That’s no fair Jean, you’re bigger than me. NO-” he pleaded, before LE Chiffre tossed him into the deeper side of the shallows. Watching as his lover stood up, covered head to two in sea water, frowning angrily at him. Before bursting out in laughter, as Le Chiffre continued to smile at him, his canine like teeth poking out a bit from his lips.

The two coming back together to kiss, walking back up to the shore, drenched in water, with grins on their faces. Hannibal seemingly frowned at the two, before sighing and giving them the direction to one of the bathrooms. Commenting that he would leave some dry clothes out for the two on their bed, before going back into the study where Will was. Le Chiffre grinned as he helped strip Buddy from his wet clothes, both jumping into the shower together to wash off the sand and sea water. Exchanging slow, soft kisses with one another, until they stepped out of the shower. Not bother to get dressed, or to dry off, even a little, as Le Chiffre had Buddy on the bed, face between his legs as he pressed kisses against his mates thighs. The night young, and the lovers awake, ready to have some fun while the night lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked today, because the next day is going to be very angsty


	14. Sex on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Sex on the Beach~ To some people the sound of waves crashing is a noise of bliss, and peace, to others it is a sound that sends them into a fit of emotions. Weather it be sadness, or sleep, the vastness of the ocean is one that is a mystery, something unexplainable to most, as they have tried to study the structure of the whole thing. Only for it to continue to last as a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex on the beach= lots and lots of angst :') sorry (not sorry)
> 
> Hannigram, alpha Hannibal x Omega Will
> 
> not many warnings here besides the amount of angst

To some people the sound of waves crashing is a noise of bliss, and peace, to others it is a sound that sends them into a fit of emotions. Weather it be sadness, or sleep, the vastness of the ocean is one that is a mystery, something unexplainable to most, as they have tried to study the structure of the whole thing. Only for it to continue to last as a mystery.

But to Hannibal it is a rebirth, a place he has found himself crawling out of, blood pouring out from the wounds on his side. Like walking out of the great mouth of the leviathan, golden ichor dripping, and pooling around his feet, lungs choking on the sea water. He falls to the ground, gasping and breath, the moon being the only witness to his rebirth. To begin his new life is lonely path, as he turns to search around for that other monster which crawled out of the mother ocean with him. But he does not see his other half, he does not see that beautiful burning creature, he sees nothing but the the empty beach. There is a howling mournful noise, sharp and loud as it travels through the winds, a broken noise from a broken monster.

He runs back into the icy water, diving and searching, searching...searching.

It isn’t until his body is shivering cold, ready to shut down does he stop, crawling back to the sand to lay down in the moonlight. Blood, pooling and forming around him, black in the moonlight, black like the color of his broken heart.

The monster is expected to die that night, to live the first day of his rebirth only to die by the morning. But a gatekeeper never strays far from their most prized monster. Chiyo comes on a boat, she looks down at this broken thing, and she frowns, those haunting pitiful noises cracking through the air. Collecting him together, Chiyo takes this broken thing back onto the boat so she can mend his wounds, and bandage him up. Leaving him in a warm bed to sleep off the meds, as she takes him off across the ocean. Away from his birth place, away from his missing half.

They say loneliness is the worst kind of pain someone could go through. 

But for a monster like such, it is madness in it’s truest form.

Hannibal finds himself waking up in the hot, sunny home of Cuba, the smell of the beach, and food being cooked filling his nose. He blinks, rolling over to touch the empty space in the bed he lays in, unsure whether he could cry anymore than he already had. Instead he sighs, turning back over as Chiyo walks in with a tray of food, setting it down next to Hannibal, who only stares as the whisp of smoke coming off the food. Chiyo turns to walk out the door, only to stop as she hears a broken, cracky voice speak.

“Did you at least...find the body?”

“...”

“Chiyo?”  
She turns to stare at Hannibal, the man’s head turned as he continues to stare at the smoke. Silence taking a moment to fill in these blank moments, before his voice cracks open again.

“Thank you....for everything.”

Tilting her head to the side, Chiyo looks at this great beast, taking a moment to look him up and down, before turning to leave, “Eat your food, and take your meds.”

She doesn’t hear him talk anymore after that day, only in his dreams, when he tosses and turns. Howling and screaming in the dead of night, flashes of anger and pain, before suddenly the storm settles, and he lays back down. Body going limp as if he has diede another time, it is at these moments where she actually feels fear raise in her chest, fear that this great beast has finally died. Only for morning to come, and she wakes up to see Hannibal standing out by the beach, bare feet deep in the sand, as the slow lazy waves lap at his feet. Sometimes, he will be far off into the ocean, ankle deeps, once going as far up to his knees. He’ll stand there for hours, just staring out at the ocean, the sun lagging through the sky, but by the time the sun starts to settle he’ll come back inside.

Chiyo has never seen a beast more broken this, and all because he lost his little snappy pup.

The alpha spends his days in silence, never going out to the town nearby unless food is needed, instead of he stays in the silence of his home. Reading, sketching, crafting food for two, only to throw it away and sit out on the porch. He avoids having to look at himself anymore, letting his scruff grow out into a beard, keeping his hair still short, and barely keeps himself clean anymore. She comes home one day to find the mirrors in the house broken and shattered, stepping out on the back porch to see Hannibal asleep in the hammock, a hand wrapped around an empty bottle of wine. Cuts torn across the palm of his hands, blood collecting on his shirt, as he snores. 

It isn’t until a few months after the fall, does she finally speak to him. 

Walking into the living room, where the man has been sitting on the couch, watch the fireplace burn, sipping a bottle. His eyes are tired, his body looks old and nimble, but she knows there is still a monster resting their. Caged and prowling around, ready to strike at any moment. 

She slaps down a newspaper next to him, headlines loud and prominent, as they read “The Ripper Strikes Again”. Hannibal looks down at the papers, hand reaching over to pull them a little closer, before going back to staring at the fire.

“It’s time you start cleaning yourself up, Hannibal. I will be gone for a few days, clean up, and get yourself together while I’m gone.” she says, voice crisp and cut short, so her point gets across the older man’s head.

Hannibal doesn’t say anything, his eyes slowly closing before he slowly lets his head fall back against the couch. Sighing through his nose, as he continues to be silent, listening to Chiyo’s footsteps as she walks away from him, the door shutting close with a quiet snap, before the house is once again filled with silence. He waits until nightfall before finally moving, like a stone statues first time having the feeling to move and awaken from it’s stoney sleep. Walking into the bathroom-which now has mirror that are no longer broken-to take a look at himself, scrubbing his hands over his face as if it’ll wash away the grim and shagginess of his look. Only to still see those same tired and lonely eyes looking back at him. He mumbles a few words in his native language, before shucking off his clothes, taking the time to actually shower himself, before shaving off the bush that has started to grow on his face. Well, not completely, he’s actually a little taken by it, so he leaves some of it on, making it look at decent, before leaving to dress.

When he’s finished cleaning himself up, he walks into the kitchen, staring out the window at the moon, which has been hiding behind a couple of clouds. Before it’s pale light shines down on the dark abyss of the ocean, he stands, silent, just for a moment, before closing the blinds. Walking towards his old and forgotten domain, a finger sliding over the countertop, before pulling out a frying pan. He finds himself once again in his mind palace, the lights finally being light after days of collecting dust, spiders webs collecting and making themselves known on every surface. He walks into his old kitchen, looking down at the floor where speckles of old blood from the red diner has left it’s presence known. He steps over the splotches, making his way to the rolodex that sits waiting, patient, for another meal to be made. Rolling through the pages, before selecting one, reading over the recipe, and just like that he’s back in his old skin. 

He does that ancient dance, the one he’s come to master for many years, practiced and perfected. He walks through the old motions, a little skip to his step, walking out for a minute as the butter melts in the pan, to select a piece of music to play. Letting the tune wash over him, as he continues to cook a delicious meal for one, finally, the meal is finished, and the dance has come to an end. He sets a plate down for himself, platted with a meal for one person, nose twitching as he taste the pork he cooked. It’s not the same, although it isn’t the same meat he used back then, so of course it probably wouldn’t taste the same. He jots down a few ingredients he’ll have to go out and get, mainly the meat, which might take a bit has he seems to have...let himself go. He sighs, finishing off the rest of the meal, before cleaning up the dishes, the clanking of the pans and plate filling the air as he cleans off the used items. Walking back into his room to select a book off the shelf, one that he’s been struggling to get through frem his grief. 

~~

He spends the rest of the week getting back in shape, mentally, emotionally, and psychically. Preparing for when he goes out on a hunt, as he goes to the store to find his next pig, once again letting the mask he wears lay over his face as he walks among the common. He meets a few picked choices, smiling and kindly asking for their names, before he does his research on the two. Spending the days by sharpening his knives and faded skills, before he has finally found himself back into his old skin. Suits still finding their ways into his closet, as he continues to dress like he always did. He doesn’t fit himself into the elites, just yet, letting his appearance be know at many donation auctions, and operas, blanding into the shadows like a tiger on the prowl. Before he finally strikes, sharp teeth cutting and breaking open skin, his prey on the ground minutes before they realize anything happening. Dragging the ride back home to his lair, as to cut them up, and store the meats for later. 

He enjoys himself, the solitary being one he’s known for a long time, but sometimes he can’t help but look over at the empty chair across from him. Empty as it will always be. 

Trying not to bring back old buried feelings, Hannibal finishes off his meal, so he can clean up and go read for a few minutes. 

The next morning he feels a peak of sadness coming back to him, not completely there, but just a little crack in the wounds, as he sits up in bed. He decides to take a walk down to the beach, watching as the sun starts to rise, water changing colors with the sky, as he stand with his toes in the water. He sits on the sand, relaxing as he feels his heart ache in silence, letting himself have this one moment of peace, one moment of grief, before he tries to let it all go. But deep inside he knows, oh does he know, there will always be some faint whispers of shadows that walk among the walls of his mind palace. At nights, when he sits in the study room, he can hear the faintest of footsteps walking towards the door before they stop, the soft chuckle in the distant, or the sound of dogs barking. But each time he tries to reach out, or follow those noise they come to a halt, and he’s left waiting and wondering.

His head jerks to the side as he hears the distant sound of a boat, shoulders tensing a little before he relaxes as he see’s it is only Chiyo coming back from her trip. Sighing through his nose he wishes it could have been Will, foolish he knows, but som-wait.

Did someone just jump off the boat?

Hannibal stands up immediately, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the boat. It’s still a little ways off, but he can clearly see someone butterfly stroking over to where he is, his nose scents something he thought he’d never smell again. That smell...but how could it be? He starts walking, towards the figure swimming towards him, the water splashing at his feet, before starts running, tripping a little over the currents. Until finally, finally….they're together.

He gasps and it feels like everything has come crashing together, those strong arms wrapping around his neck as they both stand there drenched from head to toe. Tears bursting out of his eyes, as he buries his nose in those lovely curls, those curls that he loves so much.

“Fuck, Hannibal you stupid ass cannibal, I can’t believe you almost killed yourself looking for me. You idiot, I wasn’t dead at all, Chiyo told me everything about you and your mopy ass se-” 

He silenced the ranting omega with his lips, pulling Will close so for a moment he could know that this was real. That his lover was alive, and everything was fine, and it was fine. Those lips, rough and wet from the water, they were real, those chocolate curls were real, his voice, which was still being used to yell at him was real. Hannibal felt like he could cry, no wait, he already was.

“Hannibal. Hannibal? Hannibal, snap out of it.”

He blinked, “I apologies, my love, I seem to have gotten lost in your eyes.”

Will smiled, before starting to laugh, shaking his head, as he pulled Hannibal back in for a kiss. “I missed you, and your stupid nonsense.”

“I missed you as well my mongoose.”

Will had to drag Hannibal back up to the beach, the alpha not wanting to let go, or to stop kissing him. Chiyo, giving the two lovebirds some privacy, as Will dragged Hannibal to the sand, straddling his hips as the two continue to kiss. Gasping and panting for air, as they begin to grind against each other. 

“Fuck, Hannibal I need you right now. Fuck do I need you.”

“As do I-oh!” Hannibal grunted, as he felt Will start to rut against him, cock filling up as the blood starts to pour down.

Will grunts in response to his words, rutting harder as he bites his lips, finally growling as he claws to tear Hannibal’s pants off. Wanting more of that delicious friction, when he pulls down Hannibal’s pants, Hannibal responds with a snarl of his own. As he tears Will’s own pants off, both of their cocks rubbing up against one another, Will shuddering as he makes a small whine, panting as he wraps his hand around both of their cocks. Hannibal groans, bucking up into the sweet friction, hands gripping Will’s side, as his nose is buried in the omega’s neck. Inhaling his delectable scent, while Will pumps their cocks together in his hand.

It doesn’t last long, both of them filled to the brim with an overload of emotions. Hannibal’s head falls back as he comes with a howl, Will quick to follow as he comes over Hannibal’s wet soaked shirt. Falling on top of the alpha, as he catches his breath, both of them exhausted to the bone from the sex. Hannibal looks down as he feels Will shaking underneath him, the omega laughing quietly to himself, before it starts to get a little louder.

“Is something amusing you Will?”

“Sorry...it’s just, the first time we would have had sex with each other, I imagined it to be a bit more romantic. Instead of walking out of the ocean right after we stood there cuddling.”

Hannibal can’t help but laugh along with him. “I suppose you are right about that, I certainly would have had more candles than this.”

Will snorts, laying his head down on Hannibal’s chest, as he breathes in the man’s scent. “Later, after I take a nap on top of you, we can have that romantic sex.” he yawns, being exhausted from sex, and from the rush of emotions. 

Replying with a simple hum, Hannibal continues to run his fingers through Will’s curls, letting the man do whatever he desired to do. He could care less, as he had everything he wanted right in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like what's going on so far, next two days are going to be short, because day 17 is going to be a long one, also I need to catch up on my work for Murder Husbands Big Bang :3


	15. Surprise Heat(wave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Surprise Heat(wave)~ In which Will is a necromancer who's been keeping a dark secret to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a different idea, like a Porn Star au, but then my brain had other ideas, so the Porn Star au has been moved to another day :D
> 
> Warnings: Curse, Eternal Punishment, Hannibal you asshole, Jack you dumbass

Will doesn't enjoy the twenty first century; with all it's conundrums, and technology. Which he still hasn't really figured out how yo use a goddamn iphone, or a phone to be exact. He doesn't like the way the human population has been destroying nature, just to build more homes and building complexes for themselves. Hates how pleasantries have been thrown out into the past, and god does he hate how disgusting this place has become. It's like he's some home found himself back in the Underworld, and trust me when i say it is not as good as some people say it to be.

Well, Will doesn't really have a choice whether he just wants to hurry and die so he didn't have to deal with this era of mankind. But, unfortunately for him he had a very specific reason to be alive, even of it pained him to have another snotty nosed kid place their boogers on his clothes.

God, the need to just keep his mouth shut, and to not curse the kid with some tragic death was hard.

Although, there were a few perks with living as a witch, like the fact he could talk to animals. Meaning, having a whole pack of dogs wasn't so lonely when you could understand them, but there were times when he had to stop the enchantment so he didn't hear his dogs howling at some poor squirrel. So, now when he comes home from a long day of work, he smiles as he hears his pack calling for him.

“DAD! DAD! DADDY! DAD GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!!” They all woof, crowding around the door, as he pulls out his keys. Each one waiting for a chance to pounce on him, giving him loving kisses and happy nuzzles.

Will chuckles, setting his bag to the side, so he can bend down and run his hand over each dog. “Hey guys, I missed you too.”

“DAD DAD! THERE WAS A BIRD! YEAH, A BIRD, IT WAS BLACK AND HUGE AND CALLED US STUPID. IT WAS A REALLY MEAN BIRD, DAD, BUT WE SCARED HIM AWAY!”

“Lower your voice, Buster.” Will chuckled, putting a hand over the small dogs head to calm him down enough so he wasn't jumping around his feet.

“OK OK OK Ok ok!” the terrier mix blabbered on, his stumpy tail wagging furiously as he followed close by Will's heels. 

Will chuckles at the happy pooches, flopping down on his bed so he could possibly relax for a bit before he makes some form of a meal to eat. Only that doesn't happen, as he suddenly hears a repetitive tapping noise on the window near him. Glaring, he looks over his shoulder, before raising an eyebrow at the raven pecking at his window. When he opens the window he expects the damnable thing to just laugh at him, and then fly away, but the raven does neither. Instead it tilts its head at him, before squaking once, then flies itself into his home. Landing on the counter top, when the dogs catch sight of the winged thing, they all but go stir crazy. Barking and jumping at the raven, who looks annoyed by the armada of dogs, tilting it’s head up to give Will a look. Will calls off his dogs, waiting until they’re all seated, before coming over to the annoyed raven.

“So, this is where the great necromancer Will Graham has been, living in a run down house, with a pack of idiotic dogs. What happened to your wolves? Did you finally grow bored of them, and end their lives?” it points out, giving an exaggerated huff, as one of the jokes snort and insult.

Will’s eyes narrow at the raven, because out of all the message it had to be this one, “Hello, Freddie, it's good to see you’re still alive, and haven’t been disintegrated with that mouth of yours. No, I didn’t kill my wolves, they just died of old age, it happens ok.”

“And I’m surprised you haven’t been killed by you-know-who yet.”

He rolls his eyes, “He’s in a damn caged Freddy, he can’t escape, as long as I’m alive the spell won’t break…”

He looks back at Freddy who is chuckling quietly to herself, “Oh, Will, you’ve forgotten to check the barriers last month. Haven’t you felt it yet? That strange dark feeling that grows inside of you, the shadows are starting to walk again, and the meat's back on the menu.”

He hands begin to shake, “No...no, no, no. This can’t be right, he’s-I locked him away. He’s powerless there!”

“You might want to back up, and run before he catches your scent Will. After all, he is known to be a wrathful God.”

“Fuck. Freddy, you are lying to me again, just like fucking last time. Don’t pull this shit on me!”

The raven cackles, “It is whatever you want to believe, William.” And with those last words, she is off, flying through the window and into the greying skies. 

Will slips down to the floor, holding his head in his hands, as he tries not to have a mental breakdown. The dogs whine, and try to comfort him, but neither one is brave enough to actually come near him. Will goes out to the shed, grabbing a few items he’s kept hidden there, before spending the rest of the night warding his entire house. He’d be damn if he’d let him catch his scent, or even find him. Showering, he pours a couple of masking scents on him, that’ll last for a while, until he can locate the man and put him back in the cage.

That is if he’s actually escaped.

~~

The next day Will wakes up feeling like absolute shit, as every creak or noise inside and outside his hose had him waking up in fear. He groaned, his back muscles screaming in pain for him to go lay back down, and to forget about work, but he had a job, and had to find a way to pay the bills. Even though he could probably just conjure up some money out of paper, but that’s the easy way out, and the last time he did that, the ministry was pissed and had his hands cut off. Thankfully they grew back in a short time...well, he did have to walk around with skeleton hands, as the muscles and skin took time to regrow. It’s a good thing he lived far off from the nearest village.

Now, he just feels like shit, the coffee taste like shit, the morning is shit, just everything is shit.

He mumbles ‘Fuck’ to himself a couple of times, as he drives to work, wishing the day to already come to an end. Only the day has just begun, and oh boy, does Will Graham have a surprise in store for him. 

It starts when he walks into his classroom, there is a smell, maybe even a feeling that seems to lingure in the air. The smell is old and haunting, like a familiar coat he hasn’t worn in so many years. While he lectures his students he can see things out of the corner of his eyes, sometimes he sees the shadows moving, dancing and lurking closer and closer towards him. He can’t help but tense up, before looking over to catch them in the act, only for them to fade away from his view. There is that paranoid feeling in which he is being watched the entire time, he hates it, the way it sends his senses on overload. Cold, dead hands caressing his face and cheek, causing him to shudder before they disappear.

Finally, the class ends, and his students must leave, well, not completely as the next class will be coming in an hour.He’s ready to leave, and get some fresh air when Jack Crawford walks in, proceeds to touch his glasses, and then ask to use his imagination. This is how he ends up having to wake up the next day, take the stairs because the elevator is too crowded for his taste, and right when he walks into Crawford’s room it’s like a punch to the gut.

There, sitting there, composed as every, in some tan suit is Hannibal Lecter. If Death was a handsome European looking man, who enjoyed fine wine and wearing suits, but also murdered and consumed humans for a living. Well, you had it all right there. Hannibal turns around to look at the new comer, and way his eyes seem to ignited with a mix of different emotions tells Will everything he needs to know. He hasn’t forgotten the fact that we’re mates, or that I tricked him into bonding with me so I could trap him in a cage for eternity. He still loves me, yet I can see all that built up rage and anger inside of him. He can and will kill me, or he will do something far worse than such. 

Whatever the latter is however, Will want’s nothing to do with it.

As he finally catches his breath, he has to tear his gaze away from Hannibal’s so he doesn’t do anything stupid or detrimental. Starring Jack straight in the eye, before finally saying, “No.”

And with that he is gone, the door is slammed shut, as he hears Hannibal breath out his name. He runs, down the stairs, and through the halls, not caring if his students, or anyone sees him. Fumbling with his car keys, before just hissing out a spell so the car door unlocks itself, then proceeds to speed back to his house. Running over two red lights, and almost getting himself more times than he could count. Once inside his house, he shuts off the talking enchantment for his dogs, before climbing the stairs to his other work room, thus collecting a cut of antler. One that had to be dipped in the blood of an evil warlock, have human bone ashes rubbed over it, and be blessed by the Goddess of hunt herself. And she is not an easy woman to win over, especially since she has a dislike towards men.

And then he waits, sitting in his Lay-z-boy chair and staring out the window, spells and wards circling around his house, as he waits for him to come. 

Only, it never happens, he spends the night switching off from sleep, to a frightful awakening. Just waiting for Hannibal to come and maim him death, or just to break through the wards. But all is silent that night, and in the morning he feels even worse than before, as three days of shitty sleep can be harmful to a necromancer. As he might accidentally raise the dead like that one time, or just spew out random curses on people, and objects. Either way it’s a wreck trying to drive to work, and he has to keep his mouth shut before he puts a curse on some angry old ladies car. Finally reaching work, thirty minutes earlier than he wants to be there, just to angrily throw his bag on his desk. Hands coming up to pull at his curls, before flopping down in his chair.

At first, he feels like he’s dozed off, until the hairs on the back of his neck raise, and there is suddenly a voice behind him.

“Such a shame to see such a great witch of his time, finally fall below the hands of humans.” Hannibal hums, standing in the back of Will’s class.

Will jerks his chair around, tensing as he see’s the man grin, wolfish and full of teeth. He stands to run away, shouting off a spell that will momentarily stun the God, only to have his spell bounce off, and the door slam shut.

“Fuck!” he hisses as his shoulder connects with the hard steel door. Turning around to whine, as Hannibal is far much closer than he was the last time, looming over him like a great shadowy beast. 

His eyes close, as he waits for Hannibal to finally strike him down, only...it doesn’t happen.

Instead of killing him, or tearing out his organs, Hannibal cups Will’s cheeks in his hands, leaning forward to press a kiss against the omega’s forehead. And then suddenly drop to his knees, kneeling before the witch, as he nuzzles against his thigh, purring and sighing with some strange smile on his face.

“William, my love, I must apologies for the ways I have acted back then. I was a jealous, and wrathful person, but being locked in a cage for thousands of years have given me some time to think over these things.” Hannibal explains, still keeping his head bowed down.

He blinks

And he pauses

And then he blinks again, because what the actual fuck.

“Hannibal?”

“Yes, mylimasis?”

“Hannibal.”

“Will.”

“I’m sorry, but is this the actually Hannibal god damn Lecter? Because the one I know very fucking well, does not get trapped in a cage by his lover, just to escape and apologies for the way he acted. My Hannibal, would have probably had me served on a goddamn silver platter, after he enjoyed an evening of torturing me to death, and then chopped me into pieces for his next meal.”

Hannibal, well an imposter of him...maybe, smiles, before standing up to cup Will’s cheeks once again. Chuckling a little, before pressing a kiss to Will’s lips, the omega tensing under his lips, as he tries to figure out whether this is real, or he’s been dead and is in Hell already. He gasp, feeling the bond they had forged together suddenly come crashing down upon him, all those old loving moments they spent together coming back, his heart beating widely in his chest as he grips onto Hannibal’s suit. Tears starting to brim at his eyes, as a dry sob escapes his throat, Hannibal quietly shushing him as he wipes away the tears.

“My dear sweet William, do not cry my love, I am here, and I have changed my ways.” Hannibal hums, pulling him close to his chest.

“It...hurts…It hurts so much, to be away from you. I don’t know how much longer I could have dealt with this, Hannibal, fucking damnit, I missed you so much.” he sobs, clinging onto Hannibal like it’s his life line.

“As did the pain of being away from you, or when I harmed you that night. I was angry, so angry at you for locking me away, but then I watched as you went through everything alone, and I couldn’t bare to see you in such a state.” Hannibal says, fingers carding through Will’s curls, as he himself feels tears starting to form. The bond mixing both of their emotions together, until either an tell the other apart. “I don’t want to loose you like that, Will. I don’t want us to have to do that to each other again. I want you to be mine, like you were so very long ago. I want us to be happy, together.”

“Hannibal...you fucking sap. I’ve always been yours, even after I caged you, I have always yearned to have you back, but I was…”

He leans into Hannibal’s touch, eyes downcasting, as he swallows all the old pain down. 

“I was afraid.”

“William, I-”

Hannibal freezes, nose scenting the air, as he pushes closer to scent Will. The witch raises his eyebrow at the man, about to ask what the problem is, only to suddenly feel a wetness dripping down his legs.

Shit

“H-Hannibal, I’m-I-”

“What is it that you need, my love, anything.” Hannibal growls, holding him close as more slick gushes from his hole.

“Fuck! Hannibal. You I need you! Now!”

~

When Will wakes up he finds himself in his own bed, morning light coming through the window, and his body singing a tune of pleasure and pain. Even with a simple turning of the body he can't help but groan, burying his head into his pillow as he tries to remember the last few days. Only for flashes of images to go through his mind; hot breath against his neck, body and body creating a hot friction, the sound of his own voice hoarse from sex. Opening his eyes a little more he tries to remember exactly who was in his bed, before gasping as he feels sharp teeth scraping over his neck. 

Large warm hands over his hips, as Hannibal pulls him back close to his body, warm breath sending tingling sensations over his cold one. Sucking bruising kisses onto his skin, as he slowly grinds into Will's ass, his thick cock already starting to grow hard with interest. Will makes a small whine, not feeling up to sex at the moment, as the high from heat is over. His stretches out his neck, while raising his arms up to scratch out his body, groaning as he hears a few pops. Hannibal, ever the lover, doesn't stop with his loving kisses, hands roaming over Will's chest, while he presses kisses to his skin.

“Fuck Hannibal, I might come if you keep doing that to me.” Will chuckles, turning over to throw a leg over Hannibal's.

The alpha grinning wickedly at him, hand coming up to pull him closer, Will groans as Hannibal leans down to scent his neck. The man's sharp nose running up his pulse, which Will definitely finds kinky enough to moan at, a hand coming up to tangle itself into Hannibal's hair. Pulling the man off his neck, so he could kiss him, teeth clacking together, tongues fighting one another. Fuck if it isn't hot.

Sadky, this was not Will's day, as suddenly his phone was going off.

Groaning, Will turns over to answer, groaning even more when he sees exactly who is calling him. Hannibal stays laying in his spot, a hand reaching over to run down Will's lovely pale back. Taking one of his ass cheeks in hand to give it a firm squeeze, before rolling over to start pressing kisses to his tail bone. Will swats at the God to leave him alone as he speaks to Jack, but the alpha is persistent with pressing loving kisses down Will's thighs.

“Will, where the hell have you been?! It's been five days since you disappeared, you and Dr. Lecter both. I almost sent a team to your house to go find you.” the alpha snarls into his ear, causing Will to flinch backwards a little.

“Jack, I was in heat. I would have given you a heads up, but it just suddenly happened, I didn't have a real-”

“Well, that doesn't explain where Dr. Lecter was, he's missed all his appointments! It's a little suspicious, Will.”

“Jack, list-”

“No, you listen. I'm sending you an address, and you better get your ass down here now, we've got a damn body on our hands. And we need the best.”

The call ends.

Sighing angrily through his nose, Will tosses the phone back onto the nightstand, before rolling back over. Covering his face with his hands to scrub at it, before groaning once more. Hannibal lays himself over his mate, nuzzling against Will's curls, before pressing a kiss to the lovely things.

“You know, all you have to do is ask, and I can have him-”

“Hannibal, no. You can't kill him, even though he annoys me on a daily basis. I work like a normal person, and that's the end of that.”

“As you wish, my love.”

“Now go make some breakfast, while I dress for work.”

He grins as Hannibal gives him a raised eyebrow, “May I ask what ever gave you the idea that I would listen to your commands?”

“Because,” Will begins, pressing a chaste kiss to Hannibal's lips, before rolling off the bed. “if you want to continue living with me, and have me all to yourself. You will do as I ask, is that understood, alpha?”

Will just watch to see Hannibal's react, as he turns to walk towards the shower. But he does hear the way the man out right snarls, stalking after him like a tiger on the prowl, teeth bared and cock erect. And Will knows he's going to get an earful for being a little late to work today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a possibility of another update today, so stay tune!! It will include another Spacedogs and Hannigram crossover because I love writing those two together.


	16. Surprise Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Surprise Storm~ It's a surprise storm that sends the two Lecter Twins into the cave where the Wolf King lives, they are invited as guest, but who knows if they'll survive the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one went a little longer than I planned it to, but I mean it's whatever really :3 I hope you are all ready for some more Spacedogs x Hannigram crossovers cause I really love writing those, as well as feral Will!!
> 
> Warning: Attempted Murder, Will is pissed ALOT, thoughts of Mpreg, smut, and some fluff, also Nigel is gross, but that's expected from him

It's a surprised storm that's lead them to run into the dark woods, deeper and deeper inside that dark forbidden place. One where magic thrives, and strange unholy beast are know to live, beast like unicorns, goblins, and werewolves. The forest was not as dark as some say it to be, no, that is because at night the forest glows with bioluminescent mushrooms, their ever changing colors making the forest look more alive at night. 

Of course neither Lecter twin would notice such a thing, as both of them were running for their lives by a pack of giant wolves.

What a fun way to get the night started.

Nigel grunts and huffs, as he jumps over a log, glancing over to his brother who moves through the forest with the grace of a deer. Jumping over another log, Nigel’s fist clench as he hears the howling of the snarling wolves who are right at their heels. Opening his mouth to yell at his twin, “Fucking damn it, Hannibal! Why the fucking hell did you have to go and piss of the damn Wolf King, now we're fucking dead meat.”

He hears the other twin chuckle near him, “It was very much not my intention to find myself in bed with him, nor did I expect myself to have accidentally bonded us together.”

“Fuck you! And fuck your fucking ego!” he hisses, taking a tight turn around a large tree.

Both of them freezing, as they hear the wolves rushing past them, snapping and snarling as they race through the woods. It isn't until minutes later when Nigel feels himself breath again, Hannibal huffing next to him as both the twins try and catch their breath. Nigel then takes the moment to punch his twin on the shoulder, sending him a hard glare.

“Fucking moron.”

“I am not going to apologies for a mistake Nigel, besides he was the one to over react by sending a pack of wolves after us.”

“Well then maybe next to time you shouldn't sleep with him, at least I sleep with people who I know won't try to kill me after having sex.”

Hannibal scoffs, “That's because you've never fucked anything higher than a whore.”

“You shut your fucking mouth, you pres-”

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, as a sudden flash of pain runs up his legs, causing him to his in pain. The wolves, clever as they were, had caught on to their little trick, sneaking back towards them so they could attack. Kicking off the wolf, Nigel pulls out his battle, as Hannibal grabs his swords, both of them standing back to back ready for a fight. The pack of wolves surrounding them, snarling and snapping, jaws dripping with drool, eyes wild from the chase. And finally the attack.

~~

As much experience as the lecter twins have had, they didn't defeat the pack of wolves, nor did they die. Instead the wolves had taken them as prisions, leading them back to the Wolf King’s massive cave in which he lived in. Nigel limping along the way, as blood seeped from the bite mark, he'd have to get Hannibal to take a look and make sure it hasn't gotten infected by now. Or so he doesn't get a damn disease from the asshole wolves. 

They come into the throne room, a large part of the cave that is lit by candles along the wall. The Wolf King sits upon his throne of stone and scattered bones, wolves stalking and lurking around every corner, as he sits there nude and furious. The King was a furious beautiful thing, a male omega, with chocolate curls, and deep blue eyes, his body pale and lithe, covered by nothing but a wolf pelt cape. But don't let his beautiful looks fool you, as he was a cruel and wrathful man, crossing the Wolf King was like walking up to Death himself. The King had many names, one for a different legend that wrapped itself around him; Mother Lupa, Lycan, Werewolves. They were all the same, but with different names and tales, but he was the true and only ruler of wolves.

Hannibal got down on his knees before the king, head bowing as he spoke, “Your majesty, it's a pleasure to see you again.”

Nigel followed suit to his brothers gesture, even if he wanted to spit at the man's feat, mumbling a short, “Your majesty”.

The Wolf King snarled, a beastly noise that made the surrounding wolves cower in fear, as he stood from his throne. Marching over to where Hannibal was kneeling, and with a quick swing of his leg had Hannibal falling to the ground, a foot placed over the man's chest. Nigel would have laughed at his brother getting his ass kicked, if it weren't for the fect that he was a little scared of the King. Watching as the king's claws protruded from his fingernails, teeth elongating slightly, before reaching down to grip Hannibal's throat.

“Hannibal!” he roared, the walls shaking under his thunderous voice.

“William.” Hannibal retorted, grinning up at the King, even when he was being suffocated to death.

“We have much to talk about, Hannibal, like the fact that you fondled me into bonding with you. How low of you, for a man such as yourself I would have never expected that to come from a knight like you.”

“I wouldn't use the word fondling to describe what we did last night, my dear. Maybe something more under the line of...lovemaking.”

Will snapped his teeth at the man, snarling and huffing as he tried to keep a hold of himself. Hand tightening around Hannibal's throat, before releasing a little, “I would have ripped that sharp tongue of yours out by now, if I didn't actually need you to still have it.”

“Certainly would be a shame if you tore out, then I could no longer use my sharp tongue to have you a moaning mess underneath me. As I fondle with that lovely hole of yours, William.”

Nigel pales at his brother's words, not only is his brother going to die tonight, but he will also die from his twins stupidity. He waits for when he hears the sound of flesh tearing, and bones breaking, for when Will finally just snaps his brothers neck. Only it never comes, instead he watches as Will releases Hannibal's throat, standing up to tower over Hannibal. All the anger seeming to just dissipate from his face, instead being replaced with a stoic composure. Nigel jumps a little when he head jerks over to where he is still kneel, eyes wild and blue full of power, and wrath, one that you would not want to be at the other side of.

“Take him to Adam so he can fix his leg, and then throw him in a cage for over night. I will speak to Hannibal in private.” Nigel watches as Will proceeds to grab Hannibal by his shirt, dragging the knight to some other part in the cave.

He sits there for a moment, waiting for that sound of death, for anything really. But it never comes, and he is forced to stand up and follow the wolves to this Adam person. He wonders if it will be another werewolf, or an actual person, but seeing as how this is a wolf only cave it might just be a wolf. But Adam was not a wolf, and oh was he wrong to jump thoughts about the man, because may the God’s be damned. Adam was human, or maybe a twin of the Wolf King’s, as he had curly dark hair, wondrously large blue eyes, and lithe pale skin. Scenting the air, Nigel almost tripped over his feet, as he scented that in fact this lovely angel was an omega. Making the whole trip a lot better than he had expected it to go. Adam was nude like his brother, neither one caring about humanly things like clothing, carrying a small wolf pup in his arms as he walked over to a pile of them. Each of the wolf pups seeming to be asleep, and tired as they yawned and curled around one another.

Watching as the omega tenderly settled the wolf pup down with it’s brethren, before standing back up. If he wasn’t being held prisoner at the moment, Nigel wasn’t sure if he could have controlled himself with the full sight of Adam’s lovely ass. His legs long and never ending, strong and muscular from having to live in the woods, his thighs looking pale and plush enough that Nigel just wants to grip them in his hands. Only to freeze in thought when the beau turned to stare at him, eyes going a little wide, before looking down to the ground.

“Well, hello gorgeous.” Nigel grinned, stepping forward to kneel, holding his hand out as he ignored the pain in his leg. “My name is Nigel, and you must be an angel lost from the heavens.”

Adam scrunched his eyebrows together for a moment, giving Nigel his hand as he responded with a monotoned, “My name is Adam, I’m not an angel either, I am a wolf like my brother.” Nigel placed a kiss against Adam’s hand, before turning over to press one against the scent gland on his hand, grinning as he saw the omega’s face redden.

“My apologies, gorgeous, I just couldn’t help but be blinded by your beauty.” Nigel hummed, pressing another kiss to Adam’s hand, before going to stand. Hissing to himself as his leg screamed in pain.

“I’m not that beautiful.” he mumbles to himself, tilting his head to the side as he sees Nigel’s bleeding leg. “You are bleeding, come, let me fix that up for you.”

He follows Adam through another entrance, before being pushed to lay down on a bundle of pelts, the omega leaving the room for a few minutes before coming back with a few items in hand. Nigel watches as Adam rolls up his pants legs, delicately cleaning his wound before putting some strange substance over the cuts. He says nothing as the omega works, instead his look away from those nimble hands to look up at the omega’s lovely features. When Adam was finally done bandaging up his leg, he stopped, turning to look back at Nigel’s face. Well, not exactly look eye to eye, as he seemed to be staring at his forehead. He must be shy, how cute.

Adam pulls away quickly, ducking his head as he starts to put away the items, only to be stopped when Nigel speaks up.

“Where are you going, darling?”

“I-I’m sorry, I’ve never been near an alpha before, usually Will deals with the people, I don’t know how to deal with this. I am also sexually excited, and need to go to my room so I can masturbate.” Adam explains, his words flowing through Nigel’s ears like a straight stream of water.

He quickly, but gently, grabs Adam’s arm, stopping the omega from fleeing. “Never, been near an alpha? Not even your parents?”

Adam shakes his head, “When Will and I were born, we spent a few weeks with our mother before she was killed by hunters, after that we lived on what the woods and wolves provided for us. We live very isolated from the outside world, Will doesn’t like it when people venture into our caves. But sometimes, he’ll bring strong alpha’s here so they can knit him, but afterwards he’ll kill them and we will feast on his body. Will does this so he can produce stronger pups, ones that he will care for until it’s time for them to leave the pack and start their own. But, sometimes the seed doesn’t work, it-it’s hard to explain, a-and I really want to go masturbate now, Nigel, please let me go.”

“I can help you with that, instead of mastubating, I could help.” he doesn’t realize the words are coming out of his mouth until they are.

Adam stares at him, cheek rushing with the color of read, before he looks down giving himself a moment to think. “N-no, sex though. I-I don't want you to bond with me, even though I find you attractive and sexually appealing. I'm...I don't think I am ready for that, especially since we first met.”

Nigel reaches up towards Adam face, slow as not to scare the beautiful creature. Gripping his chin between his finger as to turn his head facing towards him, Adam’s gaze lowers, before taking a few minutes to calm himself. And then slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes begin to raise up, to stare at Nigel's red ones, before moving off slightly to the side.

“No sex, I promise. May I kiss you?”

“I would like that, yes. Please.” the last word is said in a short whine, one that sends blood rushing down to Nigel's cock.

“Anything for you, gorgeous.”

And with that he's leaning forward, slotting their lips together, as he pulls Adam up to lay over him. The omega weighing a little more than he expected him too, along with the way his muscles seem to flex and stretch underneath his hands. Before Adam, Nigel never really had much of type, men, woman, betas, alphas, etc. As long as he got a good fuck out of them, he was perfectly fine. But with Adam, it's different, it's like he can't see his whole life without the gorgeous thing. Wanting to be delicate with the omega as if he'd break, but also to just tear into him, and have him under him in a moaning panting mess. And those lips, oh god lops fine porcelain lips, he already feels himself melting underneath the boys touches. 

Running his hands down his backside to give his ass a firm squeeze, pulling a soft whine from the man. Nigel pulls off his lips, slowly kissing down his neck as Adam lifts his head up. Exposing that great, beautiful white column of skin, and since Nigel is an alpha it practically sends him into a frenzy. As he latches onto the skin, sucking over his Adam's apple, before moving down to his collarbones. Adam mewls and groans under his touches, gripping his shoulders tightly as he thrust against Nigel's hips. He moans at the scent of slick dripping out of Adam's hole, his cock stirring to attention, as his pants keep it caged.

“Adam, roll over I want to taste you.” he groans, watching as Adam only nods his head, before they switch positions.

Nigel gives him another kiss, before trailing them down his chest, growling a little as he buries his nose against Adam's pubic hair. Getting a full inhale of Adam's wondrous scent, before trailing his lips down to the tip of his hard cock. Adam chokes out a moan, hands gripping at the furs as Nigel works his way down his cock. Sucking harshly at the base, before pulling up to suckle at the tip, switching off from gentle to harsh as Adam moans under him. Reaching up with a ungloved hand, he pulls open Adam's legs a little more, before pressing a finger into the omegas slick hot hole. Causing Adam to start wiggling underneath him, he makes a low growl, using his other hand to hold his hips down as he continues to press a finger in.

He continues to open up the omega with a finger, before adding two, than three, pulling the loveliest of noise from him. Adam moans, reaching down to tug lightly at Nigel's hair, “N-Nigel, I-I’m close-ah! Close!”

Nigel snarls lightly at the words, sucking once more at Adam's cock before pulling off, pulling a low keening noise from Adam as he bucks his hips up. Shushing him with light fervent kisses over his skin, Nigel opens up his gushing hole so he could get a taste of his slick. Moaning as the sweet lovely taste of his slick comes crashing down upon his taste buds, it's like he was drinking from the divine waters of heaven. Grunting as he continued to lap up the slick, Adam panting and mewling above, trying to grab onto anything close by and hold himself down. Finally, the omega comes, streaming come over his chest, as he makes a low moan. 

Moaning to himself, Nigel ignores his own erection, as he laps at Adam's hole a couple more times before pulling off him. Licking off any slick that has collected on his face, as he crawls over the omega to kiss him, stealing away those little pants. Adam nuzzles against his neck, head falling back against the pelts of fur as he tries to come down from his high. Watching as Nigel uses the moment to tear a piece of cloth from his shirt, cleaning up the drying come over Adam's chest, before tossing the cloth to the side.

Adam curls up against his chest as he lays down, sighing in content as Nigel throws a pelt over them. It's when he's about to fall asleep, does he hear the small, gentle purr coming from Adam. Forcing himself awake as he listens to the pure, grinning widely to himself as he knows that he was the cause of the purring. Knowing that he has satisfied the lovely omega, who is bundled up under his arms, and rubbing against his neck. The two fall asleep together like, never being disturbed throughout the night, until morning comes and they wake up tangled in each other's limbs.

He hears a soft, sleepy sigh come from Adam, as he caresses his cheek with the back of his knuckles. And in that moment he knew, god did he know he could never let this beautiful creature out of his life, as he wouldn't allow any separation to come between the. He was in love, and had no reason to stop it all from happening.

~~

Will angry, no wait, that word was too light to label the omega with. Something stronger, yes, like ferocious, or wrathful. Which ever word it was it didn't matter, as in a couple of seconds Hannibal found himself dragged back to the room he had spent with Will last night. A cave wall that had an assortment of skulls and bones, candles filling in for lights, as a massive pile of pelts and furs laid in a corner. Oh, and does he remember those pelts very well, as he can scent their mixed scent from their coupling last night.

It makes him grin a little, as he takes a deeper inhale to smell that sweet scent of Will's slick on the pelts, which had been more recent. He finds himself wanting to bury his nose into the pelts, wanting to get a better scent of the omega’s lovely scent.

Only, Will has a different plan, as he threw Hannibal down onto the pelts before heavily landing on top of him. Hands hooking around his throat to squeeze the ever living light out of the alpha, while his eyes are enlightened with the flames of wrath. Hannibal could care less about the hands around his throat, as he watches this lovely beu in all his anger. Hands coming up to run down his sides, before gripping his thighs, giving them a light squeeze. Will snarls, outright furious with the man touching him, as he leaps away from his arms, stalking across the room. Pacing back and forth with a snarl on his lips, and his hands gripping together as if he was ready to kill anyone in the moment.

Hannibal could do nothing but watch, yearning aching to have this lovely thing back in his arms. Wanting to keep him safe, provide and protect the lovely omega, who he oh so dearly wish to be his mate. One that would provide strong and beautiful pups, his pups to be exact, Hannibal grins at the thought of Will heavy with his child. Heavy with his seed, his cock stirring at the erotic sight.

He's snapped out of his day dreaming when he hears a quiet whine coke from Will, the omega tearing his fingers in his curls as he stares off into the distance. Standing up, Hannibal comes near the omega, ignoring all warning signs to stand down and walk away. Instead, he wraps his arms around his chest, wrapping around him like some big secured blanket as he presses his lips against his mating bite. Will whines again, shoulders tensing and untensing, as he goes back to snarling at Hannibal. Turning him around in his arms, Hannibal holds Will close, nuzzling against those lovely curls, while Will continues to growl at him. A feral and animalistic noise that sends thrills throughout Hannibal's body, as he rumbles slightly back at the omega, before moving a hand up to press down on a pressure point.

Will falls limp in his arms, the growling fading off as his head falls against Hannibal's chest, a shudder running up his spine as Hannibal keeps a hold of him.

“I hate you.” Will finally chews out.

Hannibal doesn't say anything, letting the omega release some steam before he speaks to him.

“I hate you, but I also love you. And I can't tell these emotions apart, because I've never felt love for anyone but my pack. I hate you, because you took away the only freedom I would ever have, I hate you because you used your silver tongue to trick me into bedding with you.” Will says, grinning his teeth a little, before sighing through his nose. “But I also love you because you are the first person to really understand me, and you treat me like I'm not a monster, or some fragile omega. And I like that, I don't like to be protected or provided for, and I don't want that in my life. I want to do the protecting and providing, I am the leader of the pack, not some stuck up alpha who thinks he knows best.”

Hannibal squeezes his arms a little, before finally speaking, “I can see why you would be angry at me, for tricking and lying to you, but never to use you for sex, Will. I am not low like that, I tricked you because I wanted to keep you for myself, to have you as mine. Will, I very much love you, and would never succumb you into being what you are not, you are a wild and terrible thing. And I love that about you.”

Will chuckles, lifting his head up to look at Hannibal, hands reaching up to cup his cheeks. Slowly, he pulls Hannibal's face down, as to press a kiss to the man's forehead, as he says, “Your soft words mean nothing, Hannibal, I demand action of these things.”

A grin splits over Hannibal's face, as he looks back up to the beautiful creature before him. Only his sharp teeth glisten in his wicked smile, Hannibal feels a growl rumbling from his chest, as Will saunter wickedly back over to his pelts. Laying down on his back, legs opening to tease a peek at his flushed cock, head tilting in a way to reveal his long pale neck.

“Pleasure me, not with your words Hannibal, but with your tongue and your cock. And if I am not satisfied afterwards, then I shall kill you.” Will grins, and it is something to be feared, something to tremble underneath as it has that hint of lust for blood.

Hannibal is powerless to ignore Will's demand, undressing himself quickly as he comes over to seat himself between the omega’s leg. Grabbing his leg to bring his ankle up, placing a soft kiss against the skin before crawling up to kiss Will. The omega purring softly, as he wraps his arms around Hannibal's neck. Oh, what a night they will have, of shared passion and intimacy.

~~ 

The next morning, Hannibal wakes up with a sigh, turning his head to stare down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Will’s pale skin seeming to just glow in the morning light, as his head rest on Hannibal's chest, a slow purr leaving his throat as he nuzzles under Hannibal's chin. Hannibal can't help but smile at the beautiful omega in his arms, reaching up with a hand to run his fingers through those perfect curls, as he inhales their mixed scent. Mouth starting to water at the smell, feeling the start of his cock growing with interest, only to groan as he feels Will's hand trace a vein down the side of his cock.

“Good morning to you too, my love.” He sighs, smiling in bliss, as he watches Will press a few kisses to his chest. “I hope our last night coupling was enough to satisfy your needs, mylimasis.”

Will takes a moment to think for a second, as if he's deciding whether or not he was satisfied, “I suppose it was enough to satisfy my needs.”

Hannibal raises a questioning eyebrow, “Oh? Well, then maybe I should have a second go at trying to satisfy you, maybe this time I can try and use my teeth to have you under me.”

A chuckle comes from the omega, as he reaches up to take Hannibal's face in his hands, pressing feather light kisses over his neck and cheeks. Hannibal humming as he closes his eyes to bask in the feeling if Will's lips, against his skin, before rumbling as Will kisses him finally. Hannibal stretches under the kisses, before grabbing around Will's waist to roll them over, leaning his head down to press kisses against Will’s jaw. Slowly making his way down, before coming back up. Will's toes curling at the feeling, before pushing away with a smile.

“I am going to get us something to eat, you stay here and lay down. Understood.”

Hannibal lays back against the pelts, grinning as he answers with a slow, “I am at your command, omega.”

Will rolls his eyes, before walking away, leaving Hannibal only to doze off for a hit, or to just relax a little. When Will comes back holding a tray of meat and fruits, Hannibal begins to sit up with a smile, only to be pushed back down with Will's foot. As it gentles him down to the ground, raising up a little to caress his cheek, which Hannibal takes the moment to press kisses against Will's ankles. Before hearing a small chuckle from the omega as he pulls his foot away, seating himself on top of Hannibal, as he picks up a piece of meat. Leaning down to feed it to the alpha, who makes a show of using his teeth to bite of the meat, kissing his fingers before pulling away.

“You are ridiculous.” Will sighs, feeding himself some grapes with the meat.

Hannibal can only smile at his words, a hand resting over the omega’s leg, thumb tracing random circles over his thigh. 

“But I am your ridiculous alpha, so you will just have to deal with me.”

“I suppose you are right about that, doomed to live with such a ridiculous man for the rest of my life. Whatever shall I do?”

He grins down at the man, before swooping down to plant a kiss over his forehead, sitting back up so he can eat. Hannibal finds himself enjoying being taken cared of by the omega, especially one who could kill him if he wished too, or whenever he wanted to really. But nonetheless, he knows that together they really are perfect mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who is still following me with writing these days, as for tomorrow I plan to make it a long one, also hope your ready for another post-apocalyptic story!!! Because I find those really fun to write with A/B/O dynamics!! I'm also a slut for those kind of aus, as well as feral Will, because uuuuugh he's such an amazing character to write as some anamalistic, feral thing, and the way Hannibal is powerless to him, really get's my muse going!


	17. Fluff/Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Fluff/Angst~ When the world comes to it's final end, Hannibal doesn't expect to find much out in the apocalypse, who knew he would end up finding his true mate during the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't come out exactly as I planned it to, but whatever it's still pretty good! enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Post Mpreg, mentions of kidnap, violence, slight Matthew/Will but it ends very quickly

In the world's final days, where the sky was burning, ashes raining down, and the dead coming back to life there was nothing Hannibal wasn't prepared for in that final moment. He wouldn't say he was one of those end of the world people, who liked to store up in food, weapons, and have a bunker in place. But he was prepared for whatever the future had in store for him in those final days, watching from inside his home as the streets ran rampant, screams of terror turning into gurgled bloody deaths. It was as if the world was writing a symphony all for him, but soon the joy had ended as he found himself lacking in food, three months after the whole situation had started.

And so packing everything he would need, and a little extra, just in case he wouldn't be able to come back to his house, Hannibal left in search of food.

Who knew he would end up finding his true mate during the end of the world.

It all started with a smell, something sweet and spicey, a combination that didn’t fit well on most people, as their smell was often or not either one. But never the same. It was that exact smell that had lead him off course, to a small run down house, he didn’t expect to see much in the small house. Stopping when he enters through the broken door, only to hear yelling and the loud screeching of the undead, quietly stepping over a few fallen chairs, he enters the living room where he sees something strange. An omega, male omega to be exact, with dark curls and eyes being hidden behind stocky glasses, along with the fact that the omega was very pregnant, and was fighting of some undead creature. The omega snarled back at the undead, using his axe to cut at the zombies shoulder, before taking another swing to cut off it’s head with one clean swipe. Blood splatter onto his face, as he breathes heavily, leaning back against the wall to calm himself down.

And right there, when their eyes suddenly connect, blue against red, Hannibal knows he will not let this omega out of his sight.

There is a cry of anguish, and then suddenly the omega is slipping down the wall, hand over his belly. Hannibal raises an eyebrow at the scene, before a wet scent hits his nose, and finally the answer comes clear to him. Leaving the room, he finds the bathroom, removing a few towels, and getting some gloves, coming back in to remove the zombies body. Ignoring the glaring looks the omega is giving him, as he watches Hannibal, hand gripped tightly over the handle of the axe. Hannibal bends down on his knees, stepping closer to the omega as he places towels down around him, cleaning up as much of the bloody mess as he can.

“Who are you, w-what are you-arrgh fucking damn-fuck!” the omega hisses out.

“I apologies for the intrusion, Mr..?’

“Will Graham,and you are?”

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter, I was a surgeon before, so I can tell that you are about to go into labor. I am trying to make the area sterile, before having to cut into you.”

“W-WHAT!? What are you an organ stealer now? Fuck you, and fuck off! I don-fuck! I don’t need your help, and I certainly don’t need you to steal my organs, or my fucking baby!” Will snarls, trying to kick Hannibal away from him.

Hannibal sighs to himself, “Please try to be a little more reasonable Will, I am not here to steal your organs. Nor do I wish to eat your child.”

“NO! You be fucking reasonable, and get out of my fucking house!”

A foot lands on the side on his leg, pushing him back and away from the omega, who holds the axe towards him. Sighing, Hannibal stands up, and walks over to his bag, fishing out some medicine bottles, a sterile needle, and his scalpel. Having to fight with the omega, who won’t stand down even when Hannibal bares his teeth, until finally the sedative is in his bloodstream. Will makes a low whine as he falls into a slumber, still panting and grunting as his body works itself, until he slowly falls still. Taking the time needed, Hannibal tears off the omega’s shirt to reveal his swollen stomach. Collecting his scalpel in hand, he makes sure to roll up his sleeves, and pull the gloves on before finally cutting into the skin.

~~

When Will wakes up he feels...empty, like some drastically dark thing living inside of him finally decided to just tear itself out from under his skin. The feeling leaving him alone, and desperate for something he lost? Or was it stolen? He cannot tell, as his eyes suddenly clear up and he looks around the room he is, noticing that he is nowhere near his house, nor anywhere he could afford. The walls covered in a golden leaf like pattern and oil paintings, some of animals, others of gruesome scenes, looking around the room he felt a hand come up to lay over his belly. Freezing as he felt his stomach was no longer swollen, but flat as a board, eyes widening Will stared down at where his child should be inside of him, only to see bandages. He freaked, not even caring or thinking of the fact that he should probably stay in the bed and rest. Instead, he threw back the covers, and began to frantically search for his missing child, breathing heavily as his body was still trying to keep up with his mind which was running full speed. 

And then he heard it.

A small cry that could have only come from a baby, a baby that was alive, he breathed heavily through his nose once. Turning around to go towards the noise, only to walk into a living room, where he saw that same alpha..what was his name, Hannibal! Yeah, Hannibal something, well whatever, who ever he was he was holding Will’s baby in his arms, smiling as he small infant grabbed at his nose before making a small happy gurgling noise. He grips the knife tighter in his hand, as he stalks behind the alpha, lifting his arm up to strike him only to freeze as Hannibal opens his mouth.

“Killing me would not be your best option, Will.”

“And why not?”

“Because I am not here to harm you, nor am I here to harm you daughter.”

He falters

“It’s...it’s a girl.”

“Yes, and she has her father’s lovely blue eyes, but I’m not so sure about the smile.”

The knife slips from his hand.

“May I...can I hold her…”

Hannibal grins at him, before taking a step closer to hand over the small infant, who is swaddled in a little white blanket. Arms constantly reaching up to grab anything she can reach, Will can’t help but smile down at her, holding out a finger for the child to grab, watching as the infant smiles and takes his finger. He chuckles, unable to repress the smile that starts to grow on his face as he watches his daughter play with his finger.

“Well apparently I was right, she does have her father’s smile.”

Will’s smile falters at the alpha’s words, cheeks rushing with redness before he holds his daughter closer to his chest. Looking back up to the imposing alpha, who gives him a small smile, before leaning down to pick up the knife. 

“If you would like, I have some food prepared for the both of us, and your daughter. Along with some clothes laid out in a chair for you, your old ones, sad to say, have been ruined.” Hannibal implores, before walking off to the kitchen.

Will watches as the alpha leaves the room, glancing down at his daughter, who is now chewing on his finger with her gums. Sighing, he follows Hannibal into the kitchen where the man is playing some cooked meat, and eggs onto a plate, before setting it down onto the table. He takes small steps towards the chair, before settling into it, holding his baby close as he starts to shove forkfuls of the heavenly food into his mouth. Not having had the chance of eating anything well as of late, worry of vomit and fear causing him to eat poorly, and having run out of his medications. Hannibal settles in a chair near his own, watching as Will starts to slow down with his food, before enjoying his own meal.

“If it’s not too much to ask, Will, may I know where your mate is? You seemed to have been all alone in the house you were staying in.” Hannibal asks, sipping at his cup of coffee.

Will chews slower, fork bouncing in his hand as he tries to ignore the unsettling feeling that blossoms in his stomach at the moment. Setting down his fork so he can clear his throat, “Matthew left so he could find some supplies, we were running low on food, and he promised that he was going to come back. I’ve been waiting since then.”

“And how long ago was this?”

“...almost four week ago…”

Hannibal opens his mouth to respond, only for Will to interrupt, “I know it sounds stupid, but I trust him to come back, maybe he got sidetracked, or something went wrong. But Matthew will come back, he...he has to.”

He licks his lips, before his eyes light up with a thought, “What if you went out to go find him? I could assist you on this journey as you search for your mate. What if you are right and he is in trouble, we could find him and then help him, and then you two will be on your way.”

Will seemed to perk up at the idea, before frowning, “What’s the trick? There’s always a trick with you alpha’s.”

“No trick. I am an honest man Will, and I promise you no harm will come to your, or to your daughter.”

“Abigail.”

“Abigail?”

“Her name, I had it decided before the birth, if it was a girl she was going to be named Abigail.”

“Well then, Will, why don’t you finish up eating, and then feed Abigail. I will go cleans these up, and set out some proper clothing for you, then pack us some bags.” Hannibal smiles, before standing up, taking his empty plate and walking to the kitchen.

Will waits, listening as Hannibal goes up the stairs, waiting just a few more minutes until standing up from the table and bolting. Grabbing one of the large coats of the rack, and stepping into some shoes, before opening the door and running out. Holding Abigail in one hand, and the knife he stole from Hannibal’s house, worry and fear keeping him from falling down, as he continues to run. No plan as to where he was going, but only with the need to just run and get away from the strange alpha. Will isn’t stupid, nor did he not work for the FBI for years and didn’t learn a thing or two from his empathy disorder. So when he glances into the man’s eyes for the second time, and taste the meat, oh does he know he doesn’t want to stick around. He already made that damn mistake with Matthew, so he sure as hell wasn’t going to get involved with another crazy alpha. Who probably just wanted to lock him up, and impregnate him, keeping him fat, and heavy with child as he walked around the house with a chain on his ankle. Will was not that fucking stupid to know the warning signs, when he saw them.

Continuing to run down the street, Will slows down to a walk, bouncing Abigail in his arms, as he tries to keep her quiet and happy. Although, Abigail seems more interested in pulling on his curls than anything else, but Will can deal with it, letting the infant have her fun as he tries to find a place to hide and sleep in. He ends up finding some run down convenience store, still having some food in stock, but very little. 

And not as good as Hannibal’s ways, he finds himself thinking

He spends the rest of the day in the little run down place, checking what’s in stock and pushing things around to block the front door. Abigail ended up falling asleep around the time he was eating lunch, eating out of two canned beans, before tossing the cans to the side. His daughter resting happily in his lap, as he looks out the window, watching as two hooded men walks past the store. A bat with nails hammered into it in one of their hands, as they scent the air like drooling dogs, heads messy and burnt from the sun. Suddenly, Will jumps as Abigail starts to wake, screaming in a little fit, as her small hands ball up into fist, flailing around in the air. Will pales, as he holds her close to his chest, shushing and bouncing her in his arms to get her to stop.

Only she doesn’t

The two men twist around, seeming to stare right at him, wicked and ugly grins forming on their faces as they start to stalk towards his hiding place. Will tenses, rushing to grab the emergency axe that he broke out of it’s case, continuing to try and silence his crying infant while the two men stalk closer.

“We know you’re in their little omega, I can fucking smell the scent coming off of you. Fucking open up!” One of them snarls, slamming a bat onto the windows, both attempt to work on breaking it open.

“Fuck off! I have a damn axe, and I know how to use it.” He snaps back at them, keeping his stance squared, ready to fight off the scum.

They break through the window, one by one crawling into the convenient store, grinning at Will as Abigail starts to quit off into hiccups. “Aww, the little omega’s got a babe, don’t worry, we won’t let either one of you go to waste.”

“Yeah, yeah..” the second one mumbles, drool slipping out of his mouth, as he hunches over.

“Let’s see, the baby, we’ll eat her for dinner, and then We’ll keep you as a nice fuck. That is until we get bored.”

“Yeah, yeah-wait, why not just eat him?”

“Because, dumbass, I want somthing to fuck, damn it. This fucking wasteland ain’t got nothing, but dead bodies to fu-FUCK!!”

Will takes his chance, swinging the axe down on the tall one’s knee, before vaulting. Jumping out through the broken window, as he starts to race down the streets, Abigail kept safely tucked in his arms. He hears their screams coming behind him, as the one hunched over on chase after him, he curses, before pulling out the knife he kept. Turning around to point it at the man who stops, grinning mad at him, bat hung over his shoulders.

“You hurt my friend, now I hurt you.”

“Fuck you.”

The man howls and goes to swing the bat at Will, only to get knocked sideways by something.

No, someone

He watches as Hannibal cuts into the man's throat, knife forming a perfect line through his skin, as blood sprays out from his neck. But he doesn't stop there, no, Hannibal tears the man open with his knife, cutting at the chest, chest to abdomen, before pulling his guts out. Letting them drop on the ground before the man's very eyes, letting him wheeze and scream in terror as he is disemboweled. Bloody hands, coming up to stick themselves into the the cut in his throat, slowly reaching up through his neck, before pulling the man's throat beck through the cut. The vagrant gurgles a scream that dies off, as he falls to the ground, blood seeming to pool all around them both, as Will stares at the scene before.

To most normal people the sight of watching this would have made them vomit, run away in fear, or scream. But Will is not like most people, and before the apocalypse he had to deal with looking at morbid shit like this for many years, this was nothing compared to what he had seen. And yet, watching the aloha tear the man open, and toss his guts to the side had done something to him. 

A feeling

Growing, blooming inside his chest as he watched the whole scene, cheeks growing red with a growing blush. Finally, he tears his eyes from the body on the ground, before looking up at Hannibal, who had been staring at him the entire time. He gulps, words caught in his throat, voice vanished as he has no idea what to say.

“You may not want my protection Will, but I fear going off alone will only lead to your death, along with Abigail’s.” Hannibal sighs, wiping the blood from his hands on a handkerchief.

Will blinks, and then nods.

~~

They travel together for three weeks, Will coming to accept the fact that he won't be getting rid of Hannibal that easily. And he could care less, after finding out how interesting of a man the alpha is, and also finding out that he in fact was a cannibalistic murderer before the whole end of the world.

Of course, it had been a hard topic to bring up.

They had been looking for a place to rest, Will noe having a little baby chest carrier, so he could walk around freely with two hands. Abigail being able to rest in the carrier, as he followed Hannibal through the demolished city. Sometimes they would switch off on carrying the child, as Will would need to rest, his body still getting use to not carrying a child inside of it. But being the gracious man he was, Hannibal offered to carry Abigail for a while, always keeping a close eyes on Will so he could look for any signs of illness or fatigue. Will would sometimes snap at him for always bossing him around, telling him to just sit down and rest, or always feed him extra. But secretly, deep down, he really liked how carrying Hannibal was, not just to him, but also to Abigail. 

Making sure the baby's head was protected from the sun, healthy, and growing. Even if he wasn't the father to her, Hannibal acted as if they were one big happy family. 

Will smiled at the thought, watching as Hannibal cut open a stranger who tried to stab him in the shoulder. Only to find a knife in their skull, as Hannibal was quick and had maneuvered himself away from the attack before striking. It was then as Hannibal was pulling the organs out to check the meat, and see what valuables he could keep to cook later, when Will finally popped the bubble.

“Is the meat any good to eat? I know you always check after we kill someone.” he asked, bouncing Abigail in his arms, as the infant was fast asleep.

Hannibal seemed to freeze in his movements, halfway through cutting off a chunk of the man’s side. Blade going still as he slices through the flesh, body tensing slight, if it were anyone else they wouldn’t have seen the way his shoulder’s see to raise up as if ready to strike. But this was Will, and he’s only been with Hannibal for three weeks, but he already feels like they're an old married couple. 

“Hannibal,” he begins, clearing his throat to get the man’s attention, “I hope you weren’t thinking too lowly of me, I worked for the FBI for years. I’ve seen some fucked up shit, why do you think the dead bodies don’t bother.”

“And the cannibalism doesn’t?”

He shrugs, “We’re just cleansing the Earth of all who are rude.”

Hannibal exhales, shoulders relaxing as he finishes off the cut meat, “How did you figure me out so easily?”

“I have a thing, doctor called it ‘pure empathy’ before trying to pick through my head. Basically, I can put myself in anyone’s shoes, just by having a few looks at them, you were a bit harder than most. You wear a lot of mask, Hannibal, i wonder if that’s because you’re a killer, or because you are a monster underneath that calm posture.”

Hannibal grins, and oh what a wicked and beautiful thing it is; he looks demonic in a way, hands covered in blood as they are deep inside some man’s chest. Cutting off choice parts of meat, before setting them down on a little plastic wrap, later when they settle down Hannibal will clean up the pieces of meat before cooking them. Making some five star meal even with the little supplies they have with them, and yet Hannibal somehow still surprises him with these beautiful crafted meals. They go about the day, sometimes discussing things about their past before the whole end of the world, or just walking in silence, before finally coming to a stop. Taking shelter in a little run down shop, must have been a flower store or something with all the wild growing flowers. Hannibal sets down their two blankets, before getting a fire started, both men sitting in silence while Will bounces Abigail in his arms. 

When the infant starts fussing around, Will tries to shush her, whispering soft words in his Creole French. Knowing that most of the time it usually works to calm the baby down, but as Abigail continues to fuss around, tilting her head to the side it finally clicks.

“Oh, umm...she’s hungry. Do you mind if I…?”

Hannibal shakes his head, setting down another piece of meat onto the frying pan, “Not at all.”

Will smiles a little, before starting to unbutton his shirt, revealing his growing breast. Abigial’s mouth latching onto one of his nibbles, as she starts to suckle against it, enjoying the nourishment. Hannibal watches as Will seems to relax a little, caressing the infant’s cheek as she continues, the smell of firewood and cooking meat filling the air.

“Does it hurt?” Hannibal asks, tilting his head to the side a little.

“Will shrugs, “Not really, I expected it to feel strange at first, and was a little afraid she might bite, but she’s really relaxed for an infant.” Will hums, watching as Hannibal’s gaze is caught onto him. Hannibal nods his head before continuing to cook the meat, before serving it on paper plates, much to his dismay as he would have probably rather have it plated with some finely cooked sides, and a red sauce. 

Will is the first to go to sleep, Hannibal taking a look around to make sure their secured, before putting out the fire. Curling around the omega, as he holds Abigail close to his chest, the infant already sound asleep. It never seemed to bother Will anymore, with the way their sleeping arrangements were, knowing that Hannibal was just trying to keep all three of them warm through the cold nights. Sometimes burying his nose into Will’s curls so he could scent the omega, purring as he nuzzles deeper into them. He never says anything though, neither of them do, Will doesn’t mind the contact from the alpha, he actually rather enjoys it. It still amazes him sometimes the fact that Hannibal has come to love both Will and his daughter, even though neither of them are really his, it still feels like they were mates the entire time. And everything feels like it’s just right, nothing bad could possibly happen.

That is until the next morning comes.

Will wakes up to find Hannibal no longer spooning him from behind, which is fine, he’s use to Hannibal being an early riser. Except that is, when he feels for Abigail she is not there either, thus, worry begins to flood his brain. Sitting up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, as he looks around the empty store, neither Abigail nor Hannibal are in sight.

He freaks

Quickly, standing up to run around searching for the two, head thrumming and screaming as it tries to figure out exactly where Hannibal could have be. But maybe this is it, the end to their relationship with each other, the cannibal had stolen his daughter, and left him to rot. Probably off eating her, but that might just be his brain whispering evil things to him. Trying to ignore the possible fact that this might be true. His body began to shake, trembling as a cold sweat formed on the back of his neck. He has to sit down for a minute, head hanging in his hands, as he breathes through his nose, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

And then he hears someone saying his name.

“Will?”

He bites his lip to hold in a whine, it doesn’t work well.

“Will!”

Warm hands cup his cheeks, making him tilt his chin up, as tears slip down his cheeks. Hannibal wiping away his tears, as a look of concern crosses over the alpha’s face. Abigail, is sitting in the little harness, against Hannibal’s chest, clapping happily as she makes a small gurgled sound. Hands reaching out to grab her father’s face, Hannibal pulls her out of the harness, before handing her over to Will. Watching as the omega smiles while his infant’s chubby little hands pat his face, Abigail mumbling random noises as if to calm him down. 

“You didn’t leave…”

“Why would I leave such a beautiful creature as yourself?”

“I...I-Hannibal where did you even go?”

The alpha seems to grin at that, fishing out of his pocket a little pacifier, cleaner and not shitty as the ones Will had seen before. Will takes the pacifier in his hand, gingerly as if this whole situation is a dream, and he might suddenly wake up. He looks down at Abigail, who stares up at the pacifier with curious blue eyes, causing Will to chuckle a little, before he places the pacifier in his mouth. Making sure to wet it down, before letting the infant have it in her mouth, watching as she chews on it a bit, before sucking on the pacifier.

“You left early in the morning, without any to no explanation or note that you were leaving, causing me to freak out and almost have a panic attack...Just so you could go get Abigail a pacifier?”

Hannibal chuckles, “Well, when you put it that way, it makes it so-”

“Come here you idiot, I love you so much.” Will sobs, pulling Hannibal close so he can place a kiss onto the alpha’s lips. Humming as Hannibal presses back into the kiss, hands reaching up to stroke through Will’s curls, pulling him closer as they kiss. Only to be interrupted, as Abigail raises her tiny arms up to pat both of them on the cheek.

Will chuckles, as he pulls back, pressing kisses to Abigail’s tiny head, Hannibal watching as he does so, before taking Will’s hand in his own. 

“I would never leave you Will, someone would have to physically pull me off, before I ever left you. We are in this together.”

“Until the very end.”

“Yes, until the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I am going to try out a new rare pair, hope ya like DraLee, cause that's what your getting. Along with a blind date, literally!


	18. Trope Tuesday II The Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Trope Tuesday II The Reckoning~ Will doesn't really enjoy boind dates. Or dates period, probably because he is blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be DraLee I swear, but I couldn't seem to get the trope to work for the pairing in the way I wanted it to, so I had to change the pairing to Hannigram. Sorry to people who expected DraLee
> 
> But I still hope you'll enjoy a Blind!Will and Devil!Hannibal :3

Will doesn’t like to go on date, nor does he like to meet new people. There’s always something to be expected in the end of a date. Well, Will isn’t much one for dating, nor does he enjoy being intact with humans, as they rather frustrate him to the point he just wants to murder someone. 

Sadly, that would not be an option, as murder is not something he could probably get away with in the situation he finds himself in.

So, that’s why when Beverly is over-the actual only person he can stand to be around-he has to refrain from walking outside of his house, and scream at the top of his lungs. Especially, when she tells him that she signed him up for an online dating sight, and he has a blind date tonight, at some fancy ass restaurant he probably couldn’t afford a breadstick in. Not to mention to show up looking how he probably looks, unruly curls, and silver blue eyes. Oh, and let’s not forget the most important fact of all, that will make sure to end the whole blind dinner date.

Will is blind

Literally

So, when he finds himself being pushed into some fancy restaurant that smells of fresh polished wood, and home cooked food. Will can only stutter a bit as the waitress in the front ask if he he has an appointment, only to mumble out the name of his date. Hannibal Lecter. Someone must have been either really drunk, or hated their first born to name their child such a ridiculous name. The woman seems to go quiet at the name of his date, before gasping a little.

“You're here with Dr. Lecter, that’s...wow, he usually never has company here. Especially, with someone like…”

“Someone like me? It’s ok, I won’t get offended, besides I already have to deal with this.” He makes a show of raising his cane. 

The woman clears her throat, “Right this way, sir.”

He makes a small hum, before following the woman, having to listen to her quiet footsteps before being seated. Before she can ask him about the menu Will just waves a hand, and ask her to bring a whiskey, before going quiet. Worse than being blind is the fact that Will is also an omega, a very stern and rude omega, who isn’t fir or stable enough to have a mate. People always looking down at him, and wanting to give him some pity, and if there’s one thing Will really hates is pity. Which is why after this date turns into a disaster, and he comes home to his dogs to just curl up all night, he is going to plan Beverly’s murder.

He hear’s a clink of ice in glass, as the waitress set his whiskey down in front of him, before walking away. Sipping at the drink, Will hisses out a few curses towards Beverly, before sipping the drink a little more.

“Was this Beverly the one who started the whole blind date, if so I must send her my thanks for sending me such a lovely omega.” a voice says in front of him, husky and deep, with a rich accent.

Will jerks his head to the side, coughing profusely into his arm, as he tries not to yelp. Especially since his date was sitting in front of him the entire time, especially when he cursed at Beverly, wherever she may be. Finishing off with his hacking, Will tries to collect himself as he sits back up, ‘staring’ at whoever his date is, as his nose catches the musky scent before hi. Oh….alpha. This will not end well for either positions. Sighing, Will slumps a little in his chair, before rubbing at his temples.

“I am so sorry for that, I didn’t see you there, and well...this is your fault for not speaking up when I sat down.”

The alpha chuckles, “My apologies, William was it?”

“Just Will is fine.”

“I apologies, Will, but I was captivated by your appearance, and was compelled to just stare in awe.”

Will feels his cheeks rise with color at the man’s words, ducking his head a little before, sipping his whiskey, “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Hannibal, especially not with me.”

“Oh? Well, I guess I’ll just have to disagree with that, my dear Will. I must tell you I can be a very persuasive man.”

A hum comes from Will, a small grin peeking on his face, before disappearing once more. Leaning back as he smelt food, listening to the sound of a plate being settled in front of him, he could smell the different spices and fragrances on the dish. Licking his lips a little, before asking a question, “Tell me, Hannibal, what am I about to put in my mouth?”

He can’t see it, but he can just feel the way a smirk starts to grow over the alpha’s face.

“Among gourmands, the ortolan bunting is considered a rare-but debauched delicacy. A rite of passage, if you will. Each of the birds resembles an oval of butter with wings, feet and head still attached. Preparation calls for the songbird to be drowned alive in Armagnac. It is then roasted and consumed whole in a single mouthful.” 

Will picked up the bird, delicately in his hand, holding it close to his face so he could scent it. The bird burned in his hand, hot and steaming, close enough to burn his skin. And yet, he did not set the bird back down. Instead, he smiled a little, before ‘looking’ up at Hannibal’s face.

“Bone and all?”

“Bone and all.”

He grins, wolfishly, before opening his mouth, a wide gaping doom for the cooked bird. AS he devours the whole thing in one massive bite, bones crunching and snapping under his gnashing teeth. Making a show of tilting his head back, swallowing the bird down his void of a throat, listening to the breathy sound of Hannibal’s nostrils flaring. Arousal in the air, eyes dilating, before finally his Adam’s apple bobs up and down as the bird slides down his throat. Finally, he tilts his chin back down, staring at the empty dark sight before him, listening as they both breath, before finally Hannibal opens his mouth.

“Would you like to come over for dinner for sometime, Will?”

~~

Will ends up getting rather friendly with Hannibal, more so than he thought he ever would with any other alpha. As Hannibal will often of not invite him over for dinner, the two retiring the night into his study for wine, pacing in front of the fireplace. The roaring fire behind their backs as they discuss, rather aggressively one might say, about any topic that appears to their interest. Both men enjoying having a go at philosophy, or talks about the ancient times, sometimes, often or not it will lead down to more unsavory topics.

Specifically, murder.

“Would you ever murder someone, Will?” Hannibal had asked one evening, as Will sat in the recliner, sipping his drink quietly to himself.

Eyebrows starting to raise up to his hairline, before shrugging, “I couldn’t get very far with my blindness. I’d probably trip over the man’s blood, or he’d get me down by jumping from behind me.”

Hannibal hums to himself, “If you had the perfect opportunity to kill someone, without a mistake being made...how would you do it?”

Will sits silent for a minute, eyebrows scrunching together as he silently muses to himself. His pink tongue slowly darting out to lick his chapped lips, before he tilts his head to the side.

“A gun is too...messy. You don’t feel the intimacy needed for killing someone, no, a gun is out of the option.” Will mumbles to himself. “With my hands.”

An inhale of breath, a cold wind breezing through the air, and suddenly it feels constricting to breath in the air. Like his lungs are being set on fire at each and every breath, he flinches a little as suddenly the pain dissipates into a cold ache in his chest. Hearing the sound of fading footsteps, before there is nothing but silence, saved for the crackling fire that every so few seconds spits a few sparks. He waits, and waits, but when he hears nothing he starts to get worried a little, paranoia creeping up over his back as the hairs on the back of his neck start to raise. He hears the creaks in the walls, movement as if their are rats in the wall, something alive and searching. Searching for what?

He turns around in his chair as if to search for the missing man, “Hannibal?”

“I apologies for my disappearance, Will.” Hannibal says, seeming to appear out of nowhere causing Will to jump. “There was a quick little thing I needed to attend to.”

“Oh...sorry, I just got a little frightened there for a minute. I'm not use to you being so silent.” Will chuckled, a wave of awkwardness still hanging around.

Hannibal made a small humming noise, “I suppose it's getting rather late, maybe you should start heading home.”

Will raised an eyebrow, as usually Hannibal would often or not ask if Will would like to stay in a guest bedroom. But of course, Will would just smile teasingly before declining, waving goodbye as Hannibal let's him out. Not once had Hannibal asked him to leave, he doesn't comment on his odd behaviour, instead just smiling a little as he waves goodbye while walking out of the door. Having to have an Uber come pick him up, sitting in silence of the back of the car as he thinks about what he had done wrong. The only thing he could think of was when he was when he was answering Hannibal's question, other than that everything else was well...normal in a sense.

Hannibal doesn't respond to his calls for the next few days, which is fine he can understand why the alpha wouldn't want to talk to him. He can tell when someone wants their distance for a bit.

But when it gets to a week he starts to get worried.

Alot

That's when he decides to say fuck off to every civil social norm, and have a bus ticket ready on his way to Hannibal's house. Already pretty late at night, when he walks up to the front door, knocking loud enough that he knows someone could hear from the inside. When no one answers, he proceeds to knock again...and again. After the fifth try he grows frustrated, and tries to door knob, which is surprisingly unlocked for a man who enjoys keeping things tidy. Walking inside Will strained his ears to hear anything, when he heard nothing at all he turn towards the kitchen where he knew Hannibal would be.

“Hannibal? I need to talk to you. Is everything ok? Your door is unlocked, I knocked so it's technically not rude of-oof.”

Will found himself tripping over something that was not supposed to be in the kitchen. Not when he's walked around the entire place for countless of times, he knew Hannibal's house very well. And this whatever it may be was not supposed to be in his house. 

Staying on his hands on knees for a moment, Will patted the floor around him, attempting to find what he had tripped over. Only to yelp and jump back as his hand slipped into something empty, taking a minute to catch himself Will reached out once more to touch the empty surface before feeling something cold and hard. Stone. Feeling again he finds that there are stairs before him leading to some basement? 

“Fuck, Hannibal this better not be some torture basement where you murder people, I would be really disappointed in our friendship.” Will muttered to himself, before standing up. Taking a slow inhale before climbing down the stairs, using his seeing cane to make sure he wasn't going to fall off and break his neck.

When he reached the end of the stairs he felt like the atmosphere had suddenly changed in a way, like there was a cold flash and yet great everywhere. Something felt off, maybe it was how bumpy the floor felt as he continued to walk around, or the strange smell of the walls as he followed along their path, everything seeming to just go on and on and on. Never ending it seems, which is strange qs someone couldn't possible have a large enough basement. It isn't until he hears someone talking does he stop for a moment to listen to the man's voice, it isn't Hannibal's for sure, it doesn't have the same dips and rolls of the tongue. No, this ma has a much more squeaky voice, annoying to be honest. He's about to turn around when suddenly he finds himself bumping into something, causing him to fall backwards onto his ass.

“Fuck.” he hisses quietly to himself, trying to get up and leave, before freezing as he hears something snarling.

And it certainly isn't a dog, as it grabs the back of his jacket, beginning to drag him across the floor and tossing him forward onto the floor. Will turns to yell back at the beast, only to stop as he hears a very well known and familiar voice.

“Will?”

“Hannibal?”

Another voice cuts in, the same one he heard from earlier, “You know this human!”

Will's eyebrows scrunch together at the strange phrase, before he hears a snarl come from not far a way. Turning his head as if to see a dog approaching, only to be reminded that he's blind, and has no idea where he is exactly anymore.

“Silence, Frederick. He is none of your concerns, we will continue this later.” Hannibal quips, footsteps coming closer to where Will is laying on the floor, before gentle warm hands pick him up. Carrying him bridal style out of the room he was currently in.

“You're just going to drop everything for a weak omega, you should be ashamed of yourself Hannibal, no-”

“Silence Frederick, before I cut your tongue out, and serve it to you on a silver platter.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Oh? Would I now..I've done it many other times, what makes you think I won't do it again?”

The argument must have ended there, as Hannibal continued to walk away from the room, leading Will back up the stairs. Will stays silent, afraid that he might break something if he speaks up. Ot isn't until he finds himself being gentles onto some soft cushiony thing, a bed maybe? Does Hannibal finally speak up.

“Will that was foolish of you to go down there, you could have been hurt or injured I'm not sure I could have dealt with such a consequence.”

Will's eyebrow raised, “Well, it wouldn't have happened if you would have just replied to my calls, instead of ignoring them.” he grumbles.

“Apologies, on my part. It was unintended for me to harm you in any shape or form. I have just gotten really busy with work.” Hannibal explains, a hand reaching up to push a curl behind Will's ear.

He shudders from the touch, eyebrows lifting up at the word ‘work’, “Hannibal, what did I walk into down there? Who is Frederick?”

Hannibal chuckles, “That would be Hell that you seemed to have walked into, my dear. As for Frederick, he is beneath me, do not worry about him.”

“Oh….ok?”

“Ok? Were you expecting something else, Will?”

“No...Yes, maybe. You know for a minute there, I thought I was going to walk in on you murdering someone. But I think Hell is a much better answer than what I was thinking of.”

Hannibal continues to card his fingers through Will's hair, the omega leaning into his touch as he continues, “You are taking this rather well.”

He shrugs, “I might be in shock right now, can't really tell, later I'll start to freak out. Do you have like…” he uses his fingers to make devil horns, raising them to his head. Smiling as Hannibal gives an exaggerated sigh.

“I do not have those kind of horns, but yes I have horns.”

“Are you the Devil then?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.” 

Will hums, foong quiet as his brain tries to work everything out, maybe he really did break his neck while going down those stairs. That is the only way he could explain such a thing, this isn't real at all, Hannibal would never...He couldn't think straight, especially when Hannibal, this imposter, was running his fingers through his curls. Coaxing Will into a kind of sleepiness, as he nuzzled his head into the soft pillow underneath his head, before slipping into sleep.

“Sleep well, my sweet William.”

~~

He awoke with a jolt, feeling around for any kind of sign as to where he was, before gripping his walking cane. Sighing in relief, Will felt around the walks, smirking a little when he found a doorknob. Stepping out of the room, Will followed the sweet smell of food cooking, walking into the kitchen as he listened to the sound of Hannibal humming. ‘Sneaking’ up behind the alpha, Will laid his hands over Hannibal's back before smoothing them down, wrapping his hands around the man's waist as his chin rested on his shoulder.

“Can I touch them?”

“My horns?”

“Yeah. Is there a rule saying I can't?” he raises an eyebrow, sniffing the air to smell the eggs cooking in the frying pan. 

Hannibal clicks the stove off, turning around in Will's arms, before grabbing his wrist. Slowly he leads Will's hands up to his face, before placing them on a pair of hard, smooth curly horns. Like that of a ram, massive and strong enough to break someone's skull open. His hand travels over the horns, until he reaches the base, thumbs running over Hannibal's soft hair before his fingers run down the side of his face. Making out Hannibal's strong facial features, those prominent cheekbones, sharp nose, strong lips. 

“Hannibal…”

“Will?”

“I'm going to kiss you now, us that ok?”

He hears the man's breathing suddenly halt, stutter as he exhales through his nose. “Yes.”

Tentatively, he leans forward, pressing his lips against Hannibal's, their lips slotting together as they kissed. Hannibal humming as he brought his hands up to cup Will's cheeks, tilting his head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. Pulling a little against Will's bottom lip, suckling on the sweet tadting flesh, hands running through his curls before tilting his head back. Kissing down the white expansion of Will's thick, swan like throat, scenting him as he reaches the crook of his neck. Will grins, grabbing Hannibal's shirt, tugging the man back up the stairs.

“The food will get cold.” Hannibal comments, grinning as he follows Will up the stairs.

“And by the time we finish breakfast my cock will be soft, and I will be grumpy. So here's your options Doctor, sex or food, which are you going to choose?”

Hannibal growls, grabbing Will by the waist, before starting to climb up the stairs. The oneg having been thrown over his shoulder, laughing, as Hannibal strides through his house.

~~

“Tell me, Hannibal, what am I about to put in my mouth?”

“Will, this is not the right time for that little game of yours.” Hannibal grumbled, watching as a teasing grin came over the omegas lips.

“Aw, what's wrong, the King of Hell doesn't like it when their little onega teases them?” He snickered, stretching out from where he was sitting, before laying his head on Hannibal's shoulder.

When he heard a sigh come from the alpha, he couldn't help but laugh in victory, nuzzling further into Hannibal's neck. “Sly little minx.” Hannibal comments, hands brushing through Will's curls.

“You can just say that you love me you know, besides coming up with these nicknames of yours.” Will chuckles as Hannibal presses his lips against his forehead, before silencing him with a kiss upon his lips.

“I love you, my mongoose.”

“Whatever, my lovable devil.”

“Yours truly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy am i excited for this weeks events!!! You are going to love what I have in store for these up coming days. Watning for some future nasty things that will happen, of course you already read, but some new stuff as well.
> 
> Hope you like mobster aus cause that's what's going to happen tomorrow


	19. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Arranged Marriage~ Like angels and demons, the Lecter’ and Graham were always starting wars with each other, fights being thrown out, bullets and knives zipping through the air. So you can imagine the shock, when there is an arranged marriage being settled down for the sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be posted earlier, as in yesterday, but I ended up binge watching season 1 of game of thrones, and am half way through the second season. So I was really close to changing this into a Game of Thrones au, sorry not sorry, still hope you're ready for Mob aus
> 
> Also this is Spacedogs and Hannigram XD sorry, but I really love crossing over these two hips, especially with over protective Will

Like angels and demons, the Lecter’ and Graham were always starting wars with each other, fights being thrown out, bullets and knives zipping through the air.

House Lecter was full of trained assassins and killers, stoic and fashionable men and women. There was the Don, Robertus Lecter, and his two alpha sons, Hannibal and Nigel, or as they're known as the Lecter Twins. Of course, they were never really the same, Hannibal, the more stoic and devilish one, with his persuasive words and fashionable taste. While Nigel was full blown sailor mouth, cursing and yelling left and right, smoking and keeping a gun at all times, enjoying a woman on his side arm every once in awhile. But in a way they were both devilishly charming, and could have anyone spilling out their secrets in no times. The Lecter House was known for its...strange eating habits, well let's just say their motto, “Eat the Rude” had a reason behind it, one people often feared.

As for House Graham, give them a gun and they could shoot whatever you need, no matter how far or fast. They were good at it, and were known for such things, trained and ready to fight, fist, guns, knives, they were good. Ezra Graham was the Don of the house, with his two lovable omega boys Adam and Will, the two boys being smart as a nick. Will being the more feistier than his brother, quick silver tongue, and ready to snap and fight, not letting his secondary gender claim him as he’ll get in fights with anyone who dares to do so. While Adam, not much for fighting or guns, he was smart, quick and smart, helping with the plans for when they were robbing the banks or getting supplies. Sure he was a little odd, and neither of them liked to look at people in the eye, but together they were a mean due. Maybe that's why their house motto was, “This is My Design”.

But if there was one thing everyone knew about the two houses, was that each other was the bane of their existence. Years upon years of hatred between the houses, rivalries that never seemed to end, wars and fight breaking out. Not to mention the death count for each house, no one wanted to be caught in a gunfight, or be in the middle of one happening, too afraid for their life to cross the Lecter’s or Graham’s. 

They were like devils and angels, but not the cute cartoony kind, no they were beast that had crawled onto the plains of reality. Horns dripping with blood, a multitude of eyes and wings, claws and fangs. Monsters that belonged in a horror story, than real life.

So, you can practically feel the anger in the room the morning Ezra Graham comes down to eat breakfast with his two boys, only to give them the news that Don Lecter and he had discussed for a while now, and finally planned how to bring the two house's together. Ending their continuous dispute.

“Marriage.” he said firmly, a smoke in his mouth, as he sipped his coffee.

Will choked a little on his food, “Marriage? With who, Papa you're a little too old don't you think to marry anyone right now, especially Don Lecter, he wouldn't give you any pups.”

“Not me, my boy. I'm sorry to say, but Robert and I have decided to marry our two children together. It's the only way to settle this, and you'll both be fertile enough to produce pups for the family. It'll be a new era of the Lecter and Graham house's.”

His eldest son snarled, if there's one thing he hated other than the Lecter’s, it was when his father brought up the fact that he was omega. Although Will never acted to his secondary gender, always snapping back at alpha’s when they got too nosy, never one to back down from a fight, and most certainly wasn't going to roll over and let some Lecter alpha breed him full of pups.

“I refuse to go through with this plan, and you know I would have never agreed with such a thing like such.” he growled, knuckles turning white as he clenched the knife in his hand.

“Will, I understand that you do not like listening to alpha’s, and I'm not telling you that you have to be breed in the next month. I am just saying tha-”

“I don't want to hear this, rhis is ridiculous even for you Papa. None of us here like the Lecter’s, have you gone mad already, because I know-”

And thus the fight had continued, Adam sitting in his own seat, munching on his cereal as he listened to the two fight. It was always like this with the two, snapping and biting at one another, sometimes Adam could handle it. Other times he couldn't, other times he would get too overwhelmed with the arguing and the snapping, and would leave to go hide in his room, whining and keeping his hands crossed in front of his chest. Often or not Will would follow him to his room, hugging and shushing his brother, helping to keep him grounded and calm so he wouldn't have a panic attack. So, quietly Adam leaves the two to argue so he can sneak back upstairs, it's not that he's against the whole idea of being married off to one of the Lecter Twins, he would have liked to known about it earlier though. 

But this also meant he wouldn't have to keep his secret from Will anymore, or his father. Shuffling inside his room, Adam dresses for the day making quick but clinical movements, brushing his hair, his teeth, once finished he will walk down the stairs past his father and brother who are still arguing.

“Adam.”

He stops, freezing as his father's voice drops down from its fiery anger, as he looks to his youngest son. Turning around Adam’s eyes drop to the ground, as his father and brother stare at him, shoulders tensing a little, hands fidgeting in front of him.

“Yes, Papa?”

“Where are you going, son?” 

Adam doesn't like to lie, in fact it's painful for him to lie to his family, “Just getting some fresh air, Papa.”

He takes the bait, nodding his head, while Will relaxes a little in his seat. “Alright, be safe please, I don't want you to get hurt.

Nodding his head, Adam waits until both of them are sitting back in their seats, before turning to leave.

~~

“Hello, gorgeous.”

He smiles, head ducking down as he knows who’s voice that belongs to, knows exactly who carries that hot musky scent, like burning cinnamon. 

“Hello, Nigel. Would you like to take a seat?” Adam mumbles, the alpha already swinging an arm around him, as he sits down next to him on the bench. 

“Of fucking course, gorgeous,” Nigel hums, nuzzling against Adam's curls so he can inhale that sweet scent which lingers on the omega, “I’ll take every chance I can get just to be with you. Mmmh, my lovely omega, sweet gorgeous Adam.”

Adam grins as Nigel punctuates his words with pressing kisses against his cheek, the arm slung around his shoulder pulling him close so he can coddle him. The omega squirming slightly in his arms, before laughing ad Nigel chuckles against his neck. Turning his head to the side, Adam presses a kiss to Nigel’s lips, tilting his head to the side to deepen it, the alpha rumbling in pleasure as he hums into the kiss. Pulling back Adam smiles as Nigel leans in for more kisses, only to stop him with a hand to his chest.

“Nigel, has your father told you about the arranged marriages our father's decided to put together?” he asks, eyebrows scrunching together, as Nigel looks dumbfound.

“No, I fucking haven't heard. Arranged marriages. To fucking who?” the man snarls the last words a little, ire clawing it's way out of his skin as he holds that envious beast inside of him down.

“Well, my father wants to marry Will and I off to you and your brother. Will is really upset about it, he got into another fight with Papa again, it was a bit nerve-wracking. But I think it's a good idea, especially since we'll get to be married, and won't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore. You know how much I hate keeping secrets, i-”

“Whoa, whoa, baby, did you just fucking say we're going to get fucking married? You have gotta be shitting me.”

Adam scrunches his eyebrows together a little, “Why would I be ‘shitting’ you, Nigel?”

The alpha barks a laugh, “No, fucking it's uh...a metaphor, love. Just a phrase of fucking words love.”

“Oh.”

Nigel melts against Adam's side, “We're going to get married, fucking married, love. I don't have to keep sneaking out to see you, and we can just share a fucking bed together. Fuck I love you so much baby.” 

Adam hums, smiling as Nigel presses his lips against his sensitive neck, cheeks brushing red as Nigel runs his hand up his thigh. “Nigel, if you don't stop, I am going to get sexually excited, and then will want to have sex.”

“Baby, I will have sex with you whenever you fucking want, all you have to do is just-fucking fuck you don't even have to ask. Just come over and sit on my lap, and I will take you there, I know how much you love my fucking knot, huh baby?” Nigel growled, loving the way Adam’s cheeks redden.

“Nigel.”

He relaxes, head tilting down a little, as if to apologies for being rude. Adam sighs, reaching up to cup the the alpha’s face, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before laying his head against his shoulder.

“We will just have to wait until the meeting tonight to see what will happen.” he hums, watching as the clouds move through the sky.

Nigel hums, fishing out a smoke, knowing he'll have to wait a couple minutes, until he can kiss his lover again as Adam hates the taste of nicotine. “Tell me about the stars tonight, gorgeous.”

~~

The room is dark, the guards standing around all tensed and ready to pull a gun if anything happens. Their leaders sitting around the table, food having been served on behalf of the Lecter’s, Will glared at the food already knowing the possibility of what might be the ‘special’ meat. Eating it anyways because he didn't care, and because he didn't want to start a fuss with his father again. The Lecter’s and the Graham’s sat quietly, as if waiting for something to just suddenly happen in the middle of their dinner, but nothing had.

Finally, Don Lecter had spoken, clearing his throat to get the tables attention, “I suppose we all know why we are here in the first place, so let's get down to business, yes?”

Ezra Graham sat back in his seat, a fat cigar hanging from his mouth, as he waited for Robertus Lecter to continue. The man snapped his finger, a woman walking up next to him with a box, opening it to reveal two wedding certificates, and a pen.

“You will sign the documents, claiming that you are married, and then in time we will discuss the weddings and the rings. Now I don't want to put a damper on the mood, but I hope we don't have to break out into a fight, as Ezra and I have already chosen who will marry who.”

Nigel raised an eyebrow a little as the paper was pushed towards him first, taking a long whiff from his cigarette, before letting out a smoke ring. “What do you fucking want me to do?”

“Sign the paper Nigel, and then pass it to Adam.” 

Will takes a deep inhale, eyes closing as the built up rage starts to boil inside of him, “I suppose I am to be expected to marry, Hannibal? Am I right?”

“Yes.” Ezra said, smoke puffing out of his mouth, as he pressed the butt to the ash tray.

“No.”

“Will.”

“I said, fucking no, I will not marry that one, nor will I let him anywhere near me.” Will spat.

“You should keep your temper down, Will.” Hannibal chipped in, calmly sipping his wine, in his charcoal three piece suit.

“You shut your fucking trap, fucker. I know you, I know what you'll do, and if you fucking think I'm going to just follow your goddamn orders, I will beat your fucking ass.” he snarled, watching as Hannibal calmly set the glass of wine down.

“Such rude language coming from your mouth, I wonder if you're like that in bed, my dear Will.”

In a flash, Will was stand, a gun being pulled out of his pocket, while the chair skirted backwards to the ground. Anger making his cheeks redden a little, as he held the gun up to Hannibal's forehead, the alpha staying completely calm. 

“I will fucking shoot you, Hannibal. If you say one more thing to me, your brains are going to be splattered across the fucking wall.” he hissed, the guards around the room holding their guns out, both house's ready to fire.

Ezra snorted a little to himself, standing up to grab his son's arm, the tension in the room thickening as a low growl erupted from the omega’s throat. The older alpha snarling back at the omega, hand gripping onto Will's arm, “Put. The. Gun. Down. Will.”

“No, you fucking listen to me, I am sick and tired of this alpha and his bullshit, I am done with every alpha’s bullshit. Wanting to force every fucking omega to submission, just breed and fill with their needs. Well I'm sick of it, and if he thinks I'm going to roll over for him, well fuck him, and fuck you.” Will snaps back at his father.

A whimper comes from near him, causing Will to jump up a little, as ge turned to see Adam putting his arms together as he tried to calm himself from a panic attack. Will let the gun drop as he reached over to comfort his brother, only to hear a clattering and a snarl from over the table. Watching out of the corner of his eye, as Nigel jumped over the table, wrapping his arms around Adam. Tempted to snarl at the alpha, he stopped as he watched Nigel comforting his brother, petting his curls, and keeping a strong hold of him. Nigel narrows his eyes at Will, as he growled a little at Will.

“Will you quit fucking yelling, Adam doesn't like that shit and you know it.” Nigel snarled, tensing up as Adam whimpered a little. Turning back, as he pressed a kiss against Adam's forehead, “Shh, it's ok baby, let's go lay fuckibg down, and you can tell me about your fucking stars alright. Shhh, Adam don't worry I've got you.”

Eyebrows had begun to raises around the table at the sight before him, as Nigel comforted the younger Graham sibling. 

“Am i missing something here?” Ezra questioned.

Adam shuddered a little as he finally came to himself, nuzzling against Nigel's throat to inhale his mate’s scent. Purring as he calms down from the scent alone, before pulling back a little to look up at his father.

“Papa, I um...I may have-”

Nigel chuckled a little as Adam attempted to try and explain the situation at hand, “I'll take it from fucking her, gorgeous.” Nigel makes a small hum as he caresses the back of his hand across Adam's cheek, face melting back into it's stern look as he stares up at the four other men. “Adam and I have been fucking seeing each other for the past couple of...months now. And before you fucking ask, yes we gave been fucking, no I haven't fucking bonded with him so don't get your fucking panties in a twist.”

Eyebrows seem to sky rocket at the confession, Ezra’s face seeming to be that of a strange mix between amazed and anger, as a low snarl starts up in his throat. Chair clanking as he stands up in his seat, teeth baring at the Lecter alpha, “You've been fucking my boy for the past months! Who do you think he is, your damn whore, he is my son, how dare you-”

“I have never treated Adam like a fucking two cent whore, I would have never done such a fucking thing. You don't understand what he fucking means to me, and god damnit if I have to spell it out I will.” Nigel hissed, hackles raised and ready to jump, Adam still wrapped in his arms. “I fucking love him!” 

It feels like static is in the air, everyone tensed and ready to tear at each other's throats, teeth bared and ready to attack. The only two who haven't as much moved is Hannibal and Robertus, who have been calmly sitting in their chairs. Ezra snarls at Nigel hand slamming at the table, as he snarls some slurs in French, before snapping back at the alpha. Both alpha’s ready to jump and fight, until Adam finally steps in.

“Stop! Stop it! You're hurting my ears! Just stop!” he yells, hands shakily coming up to cover his ears, whining as his whole body shakes.

Will glares at the two alpha’s, taking his brother from Nigel so he can calm him down with his pheromones, whispering in soft French to the other omega. When Adam seems to relax a little more, body shaking a little less, Will sighs arms wrapped around his younger brother before glaring at the two alpha’s. Pulling back, he makes sures Adam's arms are crossed over his chest, keeping him from flailing or hitting himself. Moving them away from the table, and towards a door.

“And where do you think you're going?” Ezra ask, trying to keep his voice from snapping. 

Will glares back at him, “To find a damn room in this place, so I can settle Adam down, before the both of your pissing contest gets out of reign.”

And with that he's slamming the door, walking Adam through the halls of the great Lecter estate, not really sure where he's going. But somehow Adam certainly does, as he leads Will through the immense hallways everything suddenly feeling like a labyrinth while he follows his younger sibling. Finally they stop at a door, Adam's lips twitching a little as he finds the door to be unlocked, before walking in, making a beeline for the bed. Even standing outside of the room Adam can tell that this room belonged to Nigel's, the scent a mix between musk and cigarettes, sniffing a little deeper and he can almost smell Adam's own scent imprinted in the room.

“You've been here before, haven't you?” he asked, closing the door behind him quietly, before walking over to sit by Adam's side.

Adam tenses up a little, body having curled around one of Nigel's pillow, his nose pressed against it. Only to relax once Will sets to run his fingers through his hair, cause if there was one thing they kept in common was they both enjoyed having their hair pet, it was a calming relief to the both of them. Making them feel sleepy and lazy, as they wanted to do nothing but curl up and fall asleep. One by one, he watches his brother relaxed into his hand, before nodding slolwy.

“Only about three times, we usually just keep to stay in nice hotels, once in awhile a motel to throw off anyone following us.” Adam explained, holding the pillow closer to him as he did so. “I-I don't like to lie, and you know how hard it is for me to even do such a thing, but…”

“You didn't want either families to separate the both of you, you didn't want to loose him.” Will finishes, sighing at the end a little.

Adam nods his head, “I'm sorry Will, it's just, you and Papa hated the Lecter’s so much, even before that, the Graham’s have always hated the Lecter’s. And the Lecter’s always hates the Graham’s. But that day when we first met it felt...it felt like it was meant to be, I know I'm not much for cliché things, or even fate, but there was something there that couldn't be ignored.”

They both go silent for a moment, before Adam continues. 

“I really love him While, he's different from any other people I've met. He listens to everything I say, and he's actually a good person, besides the fact that he's murdered people before, and smokes. But he is kind and caring with me, we really understand each other.”

“You really love him, don't you.”

It wasn't a question, he already knew the truth, Adam would never lie to him, Adam hated lying in fact. So, when Adam gives him a small, ‘yes’ he's unsure why he finds himself smiling a bit, laying his head back against the headboard. Continuing to pet Adam's curls, as the omega relaxes in his mates bed, a soft purr erupting from him as he nuzzled into the pillow. Will waits, and waits until finally opening his eyes to turn and see Nigel, as the alpha slowly steps into his room. Adam in a half asleep and half awake lull, still purring softly as Will gets up from the bed, approaching the alpha soundlessly. He's not as tall ad Nigel is, but he isn't too short compared to him, possible just a couple of inches, but that doesn't mean he can't give him one of his meanest stares. Nigel stares back at him, eyes trained and waiting for him to just suddenly attack, instead Will just stares into the alpha’s eyes. Before suddenly breaking contact, his eyes shifting up to the man's forehead, as he exhales slowly through his nose.

“Do you love him? And I mean seriously love him to the point where you would be happy marrying him right now, and be happy with living with him bc or the rest of your life.” Will hisses, eyes suddenly coming back down, blue locking with red. “Because if you even as try to break my baby brother's heart, my father isn't going to be the only one you need to worry about coming down on your ass.”

Nigel chuckles, “You know, when he first fucking mention that you were the more murderous fucking type, I didn't believe him, but now I'm actually a little fucking scared of you.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“Yes. Absolutely fucking yes. You don't understand the things I'd do for my little spaceman, you could fucking shoot me now if that meant I got to fucking be with him for the rest of my life. Fuck, I'd die for him, just so he could live.”

Will grins a little at that, shoulders relaxing as he pats Nigel's shoulder. “I trust you, Nigel. And that's saying a lot from me, so don't...don't fuck it up.”

“Aye, fucking aye, captain.”

Letting Nigel pass by him, Will watches as the man kicks off his shoes, while getting on the bed. Having to crawl over Adam, so he can lay on the side he's faced smiling like a cat who got the milk, as Adam releases the pillow to reach up and caress his cheeks. The alpha making a soft rumble as he nuzzles against the palm of his hand, pressing kisses to the palm. Will smiles at the sight, before turning to leaving, not really sure what hall he’ll find himself in, but could care less. Just picking a hall and going through there, until he finds himself coming into a library of sorts. Making himself a glass of whiskey, while sitting in front of the open fire, the moon already high in the sky, as he drinks through each glass. Taking slow measured sips to ensure he won't get drunk, before having to leave the Lecter’s estate.

That is if they leave

He awoke from his drunken haze at the sound of footsteps, rumbling a little as he tried to bury his head back into his arms, ignoring whoever was walking around. Only for the footsteps to come closer and closer, before stopping, he paid no attention to whoever was near him until he felt a hand run through his curls. Tugging lightly at the knots, before going back to caressing through them, as Will's eyes started to doze off again thinking it was his father's hand. Before a voice pulled him from his slumbering thoughts.

“I always wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through your curls, and yet, here I am doing so. And the feel absolutely lovely.”

He knows that voice, he could tell it from a mile away.

Snarking, Will sat up, pulling away from the hand to stare up at his visitor.

“Hannibal.” he snarled, staring up at the ashen haired alpha, watching as his eyes crinkled a little, smirk tugging at his lips.

“Will.” Hannibal smiles back, taking a seat next to the omega. “I do hope we can go about the evening acting like adults, unless you would like to get into another pissing contest.”

Will snorted, “As much fun as that sounds, I don't think your father would enjoy it if we ruined his lovely floor.”

Hannibal chuckled, a leg crossing over the other one, before he turned to stare at the side of Will's face. Eyes tracing over each angle and line on the man's feature, dragging down his jawline, before staring at his pale long neck. Mouth watering at the lovely sight, before having to rear back, and turn away.

“I do believe that we are soon to be wedded, husband and husband, alpha and omega.”

“The papers may say such a thing, but you will never have me, Hannibal. I am not one to open my legs up easily.”

“I've been told that I can be very persuasive at times.”

Will shakes his head chuckling, “By who? The men you slaughtered, or the whores you fucked?”

Hannibal snaps back with a low snarl, mask placing itself back over himself as hr settled back into his seat. “I do not see why you must act in such a cruel way, Will. I am only trying to show some hospitality.”

Will's shoulders tensed up, teeth clenching as he was trying to prevent himself from snapping his jaws around Hannibal's throat. Tearing it open, and watching the blood pour from the alpha’s throat, all over the polished floors. He knows that Hannibal knows how he feels about the whole situation, as he knows exactly how to piss Will off. Pushing farther and farther on Will's buttons, until the omega snaps. Winding him up, to watch him go.

“Why? Is that what you want to know, huh?” he stands up in a jolt, turning to face Hannibal so he can stare down at the alpha. “Well then let me get this through to you Hannibal, because. Fuck. You. Fuck you and stupid little mind games, always trying to find a way to pick at my mind just for your own entertainment. Well, when you had me claimed as insane, and thrown into some mental hospital, did you even think for a moment what they might have done to me there?”

Hannibal gives no notion of saying or doing anything.

“Three weeks, Hannibal. Three weeks, of having to spend my days drugged up, brain being picked at, while I screamed and thrashed in my bed at night. I got so violent in my sleep, they had to put me in a straight jacket just so I wouldn't strangle myself. I saw thing's, living nightmares in my sleep and in my wake, things that could have your skin crawling off your body. I pleaded to be released, but no one would listen to me, not when the pain got too much, not when I screamed my throat red. So next time you try to persuade me, think back on that.”

There is a long moment of silence, Will huffing as he turns around to lean against the fireplace. Trying to catch his breath, and let those haunting nightmares bleed out if his mind's eye before he turned back around to face Hannibal. The alpha having finally gone silent, before slowly standing up, taking only two steps towards Will before kneeling. Taking the omega’s hand in his own, pressing his lips against the cool skin, Will bared his teeth at the man.

“Let me remedy myself then, prove to you that I am a worthy mate.” Hannibal states, keeping himself on his knees, lips continuing to press against Will's hand.

“And why should I give you such a privilege?”

“Because, Will, as crazy and derange as it may sound, I love you. And have been very much in love with you since you first put a bullet in my shoulder.”

A snort comes from Will, before he freezes as their eyes lock together, Hannibal letting his mask slip just so, so Will can see behind the veil. The omega shudders slightly at the sight if the dark beast lurking beneath the skin, his mind's eye already seeing those sharp teeth, black horns covered in gore. A creature made of ash and bone, made to stalk in the shadows, and feast on blood and flesh.

It's...beautiful…

He accepts to Hannibal's little game, before leaving the alpha alone that night to go sleep in his own room.

It takes months, months, and by that he means seven months, before Will wakes up one morning. Lower back having a lasting stinging feeling to it, light seeping through the window, as he rolls over under the bed sheets to nuzzle against Hannibal's neck. The alpha purring as he wraps himself around Will, nosing against his curls, while he wraps his arms around him. Both seeming content to just nuzzle against one another, letting the day pass by as they kiss and doze off together. Only Will's father has other plans, as he burst into the room waving about his cane.

“Come on, up an at em’ you two love birds. We don't have all day to wait for the lot of you to wake up, we have some plans to deal with.” his father grumbles, leaning back against his cane as he walks towards the closet.

Will yelps, jumping up to cover himself, cheeks flushing while Hannibal ignored his father's entrance. Too busy pressing kisses against Will's skin, while his hands run up and down his legs. Raiding his head when Ezra Graham tossed some clothes onto the bed, as he walked back out if the closet.

“Papa, you can't just barge in here like that!” Will snaps, still keeping himself covered.

“I can, and I will. Quit hiding youself, William, I saw you naked before as a little boy and older, ain't hardly a difference from Adam. Now come on and get up, Robertus is getting the other two up.” Ezra motion, before walking out the door, slamming it shut as he went.

Sighing, Will flopped back down against the bed, grumbling while Hannibal nuzzled against his neck.

“Something bothering you love?”

“No, just wish my Papa wouldn't do the shit with me anymore.” he mumbled, turning over onto his side, as to nuzzle against the pillow.

“Well, he is your father, so he is allowed to do these things, like tease his children.” Hannibal chuckles, while nudges him with his elbow. The alpha huffing a little as he pressed light kisses to Will’s neck, slowly moving the covers off of the two.

“And what do you think you’re doing him?”

“Trying to have a little fun with my mate, is that not allowed?”

Will chuckles, pulling out of Hannibal’s arms so he can stretch, “Not today, Hannibal, didn’t you here Papa? It’s time to get up, and do some work, I’m sure Nigel and Adam are far ahead of us, already awake downstairs ea-”

There was a loud thump from one of the walls, and then suddenly he could hear Nigel from down the hall cursing in Romanian, as Robertus was laughing his ass off. Will snorted, grinning as he pulled on his underwear, wondering what had gone on in there. Before standing up straight as he felt eyes watching him, looking over his shoulder to catch Hannibal’s hungry glare. Smirking as he stretched his arms over his head to give Hannibal a little show of his back muscles, before walking to put on the clothes his father tossed out for him. Just starting to button up his shirt, when he looked up to see Hannibal still watching him from the bed.

“Coming Hannibal?”

“With you? Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading what I have so far, sorry these are a little slower than usual, but I am trying my best to get through all of these days, I am not going to leave this fic. Also yes there will be a Game of Thrones au in one of the days, because i am hooked on the show. 
> 
> WARNING NEXT TWO DAYS HAVE BOTTOM HANNIBAL OKIE BYE


	20. Role Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Role Reverse~Will liked his job, hell he even enjoyed it more than most people would like their job. Of course, there were times when being a famous porn star didn't pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah so this is technically still role reverse, with a added Porn Star au, also a new ship, I guess. It's Will Graham x Magnus from Torremolinos 73. Originally the name for their ship was DogPorn, but that just sounded weird so now it's just PornDogs hope you enjoy!!!

Will liked his job, hell he even enjoyed it more than most people would like their job. He loved fucking, love being pressed against someone's, skin on skin contact, the heat of the moment. When his knot inflated, catching the rim of the person's hole, before coming. He just enjoyed having sex, it was relaxing in so many ways that it made him sleepy, wanting to crawl into bed or doze off.

Of course, there were times when being a famous porn star didn't pay off. Like when he got paired up with some whiny twink, who didn't know how to take no for an answer. Will loathed being paired up with the asshole named Simon, the kid was relentless for complaining of things didn't go his way. Complaining that Will was grabbing him too rough, or he wasn't prepared enough to take his knot. He grumbled but did as he was told, not wanting to start a fight or get a lawyer breathing down his neck, again.

But this time it had been the last straw. Midway into filming, while Will's knot continued to pound against the rim of the twinks ass, something had gone wrong, which ended with him in the hospital. Cursing as he had to get his knot checked out as it wouldn't go down. Beverly standing by his side with a smug grin, while the careless beta doctor inspected his knot. Causing Will to hiss and move away at how red and sensitive it had become from the wait, thus the doctor's trip had ended with a needle in his cock, and a doctor's note telling him to rest for about a week. Will grumbled as that meant he would miss out some possible fun shoots, but he shrugged it off as it also meant he got to lay around in bed playing on his phone, or reading. Sighing as it was 10 in the morning and he was already bored as hell, itching to try and get some action out of the day, but knew he'd probably just sit around. When he heard the door click open Will was close to snapping at the person to leave, until he saw exactly who was walking into his room, his face melting into a smile.

Magnus smiled happily at the sight of Will, the blond omega was probably the only friend Will had in his work besides Beverly, other than that everyone else annoyed him. The Dane was weird, but in a good way, after shoots Magnus would forget he wasn't wearing any clothes, continuing to walk through the building naked. No one dared to tell him to stop, or to put clothes on, unless it was the boss. He could see why, Magnus had a lovely body for an omega, strong and lithe, with some chest hair growing there. The naked omega smiled back at Will, before flopping down on the bed with him, wrapping his arms around Will's chest as he nuzzled against the underside of Will's chin. 

Will looked down at Magnus, smiling as Magnus ducked his chin in his shy nature. “Hej, Will.”

“Hiya, Twinkie, just got done with another shoot?” Will asked, grinning even more when Magnus hugged at the silly little nickname.

Nodding, Magnus giggled as Will pulled him up, making the omega straddle his hips while he sat up a little bit more. Happy to listen to whatever Magnus wanted to talk about, as the omega always put him in a good mood whenever he was around. It was probably why the directors liked to pair them together, that and they were a huge hit in the porn industry's money making. Nothing got people hotter than some blond omega twink getting fucked by some burly darked haired alpha, it brought in the big money, as the two were all that people would rave about. And if there was one person Will would happily have sex with for the rest if his life, it would be with Magnus, as their body's both spoke to each other better than anyone else. Magnus’s back arching, head tilting back whenever Will fucked into him, both of their bodies fitting together easily like pieces to a jigsaw puzzle.

Snapping back to attention, Will smiled as Magnus explained the shoot he did today with Miles. His nose scrunched up at the beta’s name, knowing that the guy was a jerk in some ways, and didn't enjoy being told no.

“It was like the first time I went into the pron industry, where everyone had small cocks to fuck you with. And the plot was the most overused one out of them all.” he groaned, waving his hands around as he spoke.

“Pool boy and employee?”

“Nej, teacher and student.”

“Aaah, sucks huh? I remember having to do that, before I grew my beard, and was put in for boyfriend fucking girlfriends son. Fun times.” he chuckled, “Was he at least big?”

Magnus snorted, “Fuck nej.” 

Both men started to laugh at that, Will's head falling back against the headboard, while Magnus laughed. After quieting down a little Magnus sighed, nuzzling against the start of Will's jaw line, while the man sighed through his nose, hands wrapped around his waist as Magnus laid against his chest.

“How long until you can get back to work, I already miss you.” Magnus hummed.

“Sorry Twinkie, I'm going to be out of the game for a week, so you're just to have to suffer without my cock.” Will chuckled, looking down to grin as Magnus gave him a little pout.

“Awww, that's too long to wait, fuck Simon og hans dumme kusse.” Magnus mumbled the last part to himself. 

Will chuckled a little as he could pick up some of what Magnus was saying, but very little and the Dane didn't teach him much words in Danish. That, and he also didn't remember many of the words Magnus was teaching him, as the omega was sitting on his cock at the time. Knot locked deep inside of his ass, while the two spent the time to just talk, and get to know each other a little more. Will snapped back to attention as Magnus nipped his ear, the omega smirking as he tugged a little on his ear lobe before pulling off.

“Ah, so the little minx does have some teeth, huh?”

“I am not little.” Magnus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Will raised an eyebrow, eyes drilling down to state at Magnus’s cute little pale cock, as it laid limp between his legs. The foreskin wrapped around the head like a little blanket, as it laid snug between his thighs. Magnus slapped Will's chest, getting a laugh from the man as the omega glared at him. 

“Jeg er ikke lille!!”

“Yes, you are little! And it is cute, I don't know why you don't like it.” Will laughed, smiling as Magnus continued to pout at him. “Aww, baby, don't give me that look.”

Magnus glared, turning his head a little, Will smirked as the man had opened himself up. Quickly reaching up to press his fingers down lightly against his ribs, causing Magnus’s body to combust in a spasm, as he began to laugh. Will grinned wickedly while Magnus tried to get away from Will's hands, only for the alpha to flip them over so he could hold Magnus down as he tickled the shit out of the man. The man's hands coming up to slap at Will's arms, a futile attempt as his slaps were like that of a baby's, having no effect on Will's attack. After a few more seconds of watching the omega laughing and smiling, face turning red, Will let him go, staring down as Magnus caught his breath.

“That's no fair, you're not even ticklish, how am I supposed to get back at you now.” Magnus whined, Will still grinning above him.

He shrugged, “Guess you'll just have to deal with it, Twinkie.”

“I'm not a twinkie, Woof!” Will let himself fall down over the omega’s chest, nuzzling against Magnus’s neck as the omega caught his breath. 

A hand coming up to run through Will's curls, causing the alpha to rumble happily while Magnus continued to pet him. The both of them enjoying the other's affectionate touch, while they just dozed off a little, before Will spoke up.

“We should go out today.” he sad rolling to his side, so he could stare down at Magnus.

“Go out?”

“Yeah, get some expensive Starbucks, bookstores, shopping. Just have a day out, and not wasting away for the next shoot. Sound fun?”

“Can we get ice cream?”

Rolling off the bed to get dressed in something else besides walking around in his underwear, “You can get whatever you want, Twinkie.”

He ducked as a pillow went sailing at his head, laughing ad Magnus gave him a stern glare, a small smile playing on his lips. Magnus came up behind Will to give him a hug from behind, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Will's neck. Smirking, Will turned around while Magnus was leaving to give him a quick slap over the ass, Magnus stopped to look over his shoulder. Giving him a soft smile and a little wink to add along with it, before leaving, Will calling out behind him to get dressed.

If there was a way Will could label his relationship with Magnus, it would be around the line of, friends with benefits. Or lovers without a name, as the both of them enjoyed fucking with each other during and outside of work, Magnus always making a beeline for Will's room after every shoot like he lives there. Will didn't care, he looked Magnus too much to tell him to leave, the omega sometimes even slept over in his bed he didn't care. Noether on of them shied away from the other, they would kiss each other, pet each other, fuck, hug, laugh, sleep. Didn't matter to Will, hell he even spent most of his time with Magnus naked, or even half naked. Sometimes he'd lay on his bed in his underwear reading, while Magnus slept with one of his shirts on, cuddling against Will's side as he did so. Jack didn't enjoy seeing how close the two were, but shrugged as they brought in most of the money for the company. 

Stepping out of the room he was given in the building, Will made a beeline to where Magnus’s was, knocking once before entering. Smiling as he saw Magnus slipping his shoes on, still wearing his old jean jacket that he came to America in. It was his favorite, and smelled just like the omega, soft and creamy, like milk and honey. He watched as Magnus jumped up from where he was sitting, grabbing his phone and wallet before following Will out to the alpha’s car. Jumping up and down a little in his seat, watching out through the window as Will drove the two to the nearest starbucks. Knowing it would also be near that bookstore he enjoyed so much. He waited in line, while Magnus went off to find them a table, tapping his foot a little while the two girls in front of him giggled and ordered their drinks.

Once Will stepped up to the cash register, the cashier squinted his eyes a little at him, “Haven't I seen you from somewhere before?”

“Watch a lot of porn?”

The cashier flushed, cheeks turning bright red, before turning towards the register and asking what Will wanted to order.

“And what will the names be, sir?”

“Twinkie and Cockzilla.” he answered like he was telling the kid his real name.

“U-U-um, sir, w-we can't put a name like that, please give us another name.”

Will raises an eyebrow, lips pressing into a thin line as he thinks to himself. “Alrighty, well then put down Twinkie and Porn Star. Sound good? Great, I'll be back for my drink.” 

And with that he was turning around, and stalking back over to where Magnus was seated, tapping a few things onto his phone. Will taking a seat right next to Magnus, while letting his head fall back against his shoulder, arm hanging over the omega’s chair. Magnus smiled, laying his head on Will's arm, as he continued to type, pausing a moment to take a picture of the too. Will hadn't noticed Magnus taking the pictures of them together, until he came back with their drinks, in which Magnus leaned into Will as he sipped his drink and took a picture of the two together.

“What are you doing with those? Selling them on ebay?”

“Nej, I am posting them on this app called Instagram. You post pictures on their, so I've been doing that for a while now.”

“Hmm, can I see?”

Magnus hands over the phone with a smile, letting Will scroll through the pictures he had taken, some of them making Will break into a smile. Some were of just Magnus lying on his bed, clothed or naked, Will glanced down at the comments of the ones where Magnus was naked. Most were just lewd comments, some commenting on how beautiful he looked, or how he had nice legs. Continuing farther down, he found a couple of photos of the two of them together, laying around on Will's bed, or playing games. Naked or clothed, didn't matter, as there was an abundance of different pictures with the two together, a few of when they were in the throes of sex. Will read the comments for most of pictures. Some being sweet, a couple that were funny, and a bunch that were lewd as hell, he wondered how Magnus would react to those. Looking at the newest photo Will smiled as the caption read, “Drinking coffee with Cockzilla” a couple of heart emojis after the words. The comments were mainly commenting on how cute the two looked together, a few asking to see them kiss, or maybe have a more private scenario.

“Cute, but I think you're forgetting to add the fact that Cockzilla calls you Twinkie.” Will grinned as Magnus punched lightly at his shoulder, before going back to his drink.

“How do I make one of those?”

Magnus seemed to lighten up at that, the two of them spending the next thirty minutes of Magnus teaching Will how to make an Instagram. The onega chuckling whenever Will couldn't get the name he wanted, so had to go with another name for his user, still smiling when he posted his first picture. Magnus however frowned when he saw Will calling him Twinkie, and glared at the alpha, before smiling as Will nuzzled against his cheek.

“Let's go to that bookstore before we leave somewhere else, there's a book I've been meaning to look at for a while now.” Will hummed, taking Magnus’s hand as they strolled over to the bookstore next door to Starbucks. 

Magnus laid back as Will strode through the aisles, looking over a couple of the books, before following a few paces behind Will. Will seemed to get lost in the books, always having a fond for them even if he was working for a porn industry, he still enjoyed a good book or two. And seeing as he wouldn't be doing much shooting this week, it meant he could catch up on some books. Turning around Will frowned as he saw some random alpha talking to Magnus, his eyes running down the omega’s body, a lusty haze in his eyes. Straightening his back up a little, Will walked back yo the two, making a clear sign that Magnus was his as he wrapped his arm around the omega’s waist.

“Hej Will, did you find your book?” Magnus asked, smiling up at the alpha, nuzzling closer to his chest.

“Sure did baby, how I didn't make you wait long. And who might this be?” Well looked back up to the other alpha, the man not seeming to take a hint as he continued to oogle at Magnus before looking up to Will. 

“Oh, umm, I don't really know his name, he was just asking if I enjoyed books, and what books I've read before.”

Will hummed, watching as the alpha’s eyebrows twitched in anger, “Well let's go purchase these books, and then we can leave.”

Giving the alpha one last smile, Will was about to turn them around towards the cash register, before the alpha spoke up.

“James, my name is James, and if the little cutie wants to stay and chat he can. You're not the boss of him, we were just having a friendly conversation.” James snapped at him, reaching over to grab Magnus, before pulling back as Will took a step forward.

Teeth bared and ready to fight off the opponent, “Fuck off, he doesn't want to talk with you, so go back to your damn hole in a wall.”

Before either one could start an actual fight, Magnus tugged on Will's sleeve huffing a little, as he motioned with his head for them to leave. Deflating a little, Will nodded slowly as he followed him to the cash register, paying for his books, before walking back to the car. Huffing a little as he sat in the driver seat, not wanting to look over to where Magnus was sitting.

“Tak, Will, that man was pretty creepy.” Magnus smiled, setting his half finished coffee into the cup holder. “Can we go back now, I'd like to take a nap.”

Will smiled, looking over to where Magnus was yawning, watching as the onega stretched his arms above his head. Smiling, Will leaned over to pull Magnus close, pressing a kiss to his head, before sitting back up right. Knowing that when they get back to his room, he's going to have a hardcore make out session with Magnus. Pulling their bodies close to one another, skin flushed against skin, while he massages his ass in the palm of his hand. But right now he needed to focus on driving, and not how much he already misses fucking Magnus.

One week later 

One week later found While trying a new shoot with Magnus, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the description of the script. “Magnus a new cop in town catches his first criminal on the job, but finds himself overcome with lust for the criminals cock.” Magnus had shrugged, putting on his officer uniform which Will totally didn't find out. Especially when they had Will's arms chained to the bed, or when Magnus tore his pants down before riding his cock. Will groaning as he thrusted into Magnus’s sweet wet hole, his knot swelling immensely while Magnus rides him. Groaning and grunting while Magnus rides him, the omega mewling as he could feel Will's knot swell. 

Right when his knot caught ontk the rim of Magnus’s sweet hole, locking them into place for a while. Both of them dropping the act as the director said they were finished, Magnus sighed as he was filled with Will's seed. Flopping down on Will's chest, humming as Will was released from the handcuffs, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist as they waited for his knot to go down.

“We should shower afterwards, you stink of sex.”

“And you don't?”

Magnus laughed, gasping as more of Will's come gushed inside of him. The omega squirming a little to lay on a better position, sighing as he nuzzled against Will's neck.

“And then after that we can have some more sex.”

Will laughed, “Fuck I've missed you so much Magnus, my little Twinkie.”

“Stop med at kalde mig det!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be a Game of Thrones au cause I am that lame!! How you enjoyed these twk, I absolutely love this pairing now, can't get enough of them!!


	21. Unrequited/Requited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Unrequited/Requited Love~ Hannibal just wants to go home after a long day at the hospital, pnly his night has just begun, when a knife is held to his throat by a handsome alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD GUYS!!!! YAAAY I'VE RETURNED FROM MY CAVE!
> 
> So sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with my piece for Murder Husbands Big Bang, and also watching Game of Thrones. I know. I know. I'm an aweful person, but don't worry I don't plan on giving this up, unlike the For Ever After event which I still plan to finish...one day.
> 
> Awkward laugh
> 
> Anyways, I have to say sorry again as this is not the GoT au I promised, because I accidentally skipped over a day. So please enjoy, younger omega Hannibal and older Alpha Will.

Hannibal is tired, he just wants to come home from his shift at the hospital and go straight to bed, not really in the mood to plan out his next murder. Because handling with idiot nurses who can't tell the difference between pain killers and medicine, has finally gotten him beat. He's about ready to just fall asleep when he sits down in his car, until someone holds a knife up to his throat. The blade being held in a strong grip, as it doesn't even seem to shake, not even when the man presses it up against his throat.

“I can tell that you must be very tired at the moment, and trust me, I am to. But I'm going to nicely ask you to drive me to your house, and bandage me up, don't try anything funny I don't want to deal with another body tonight.” a voice behind him grumbles, the man's voice being a mix of annoyed and in pain.

“May I ask two questions before driving off?”

A sigh, “Make it quick.”

“Very well, I would like to know your name, and what the injury is.”

“Knife wound in my side, nothing too deep just an ugly slash up the side. As for my name, you can just call me Will, that's all you need to know. Now please, drive.”

Hannibal hums in response to the man, wondering who exactly could be his mysterious hijacker. Obviously he's not a fool, as he holds the knife well enough in his hand that he could cut throat open at any moment, a man who’s been killing for a while now perhaps. Maybe even a hitman, who knows really, but he's not your typical run of the mill drug addict wanting something to get him high. And so, following the man's instructions, Hannibal drives back to his house, staying in the car while Will moves around to the front. And being the gentleman he is, Will holds open the door for Hannibal, while following the omega back up to his front door. A knife gentle being held to his back, while he gets a comment on how nice of a house he has.

“You must be pretty rich to have a place like this, hmm?” Will hums, eyes roving over Hannibal's house as they walk inside. “Don't worry, I'm not going to steal anything, money isn't a problem from me, I just need you to bandage me up.”

Hannibal watches as Will walks around the foyer, before turning back to him. Will is not a man someone would have a good way of remembering, he is neither beautiful nor ugly, something in between maybe. With a mop of dark curls, and a beard, not to mention that ugly scar on his cheek. He has the most bluest eyes Hannibal has ever seen before, like tiny little windows to the ocean, with the wild waves and the open horizon. Quit pretty, but there's something about the man that really seems to catch onto Hannibal's eyes. Maybe it's how calm-not confident, but calm-the killer seems inside of Hannibal's home, like he's been there many of times, his entire form screaming calm and power. Something Hannibal finds himself quite charmed by, of course that doesn't deter from how rude the man is, as he has invaded his home, and threatened him. So, going along with Will, he takes him to a guest bedroom to have him lie down.

“I need you to take off your shirt, and apply pressure to the wound. I'll be back in a minute with the medical supplies.” Hannibal said, beginning to walk towards the door, until Will grabbed his arm.

Turning him around so he could point a knife at the younger man, “Don't try anything funny, boy.”

“Hannibal, my name is Hannibal, just so we're on the same levels here.”

Will snorts in reply before lying back down, having stripped off his shirt and pressing the wadded up thing to his bleeding side. Hannibal gives the alpha a small smile before leaving the room, making his way back to his room towards his medicine bag. Stopping when he passes the phone, staring down at the thing for a minute, but he surprisingly doesn't call the police on the man. No, he'll deal with the man himself, he just needs to get Will to look away for a single moment before killing the man himself. He'd make a lovely dinner for tomorrow night, and be enough to fill up the kitchen.

Coming back into the room Hannibal stops as he sees the alpha lying there, his strong chest exposed to Hannibal's eyes. As they rove down his chest, taking in all the scars that adorn it, his tongue poking out a little when they travel down the man's happy trail. Blinking, he snaps out of the lewd thoughts intruding his head, ignoring them as he reminds himself of the man's actions. Will watches him carefully, not taking any pain medicine Hannibal offers him, instead he frita his teeth while Hannibal cleans and stitches the cut. And quit a long stitching it was, as the cut ran up the man's side, only getting deeper as he went up. Will grunted once Hannibal finished, watching as bandages were carefully wrapped around his chest, before laying back down. When his eyes shut for just a few moments, Hannibal takes his chance. 

The scalpel coming out of his pocket faster than anyone would notice, however this time he does not have the upper hand. Will strikes, quick and deadly like a viper, grabbing both of Hannibal's arms to pull the younger man up and onto the bed. Rolling them over so he can stand over the omega, snarling as he clenches Hannibal's hand until he releases the blade.

“Now didn't I ask for no funny business, and here you are trying to fucking stab me. You're a lot faster than most people are, I'll give you that.” Will growls, glaring down at the younger man.

“I'm not like most people.”

Will chuckles, “Oh, don't worry. I can already see those dark secrets behind the mask, I know everything I need to know about you, Hannibal.”

“Then how come you don't kill me?”

“Because, as strange as it might sound, I find you interesting. And interesting things are something I like to keep, alive. Now please, no more little killing games, you're only a fledgling killer, yet to have your mask made.” Will leaned in close to Hannibal's face, a grin on his face as he stares at the omega, “You are the one who knows nothing.”

Hannibal's lip twitched downwards, wishing he could just reach up and tear the man's throat out. Instead he only nodded, watching as Will sighed before laying back down on the bed, grunting as a hand went to his side. Eyes glancing over to see how much damage was upon the wound, Hannibal blinked as he saw now of the stitches had torn open from his ecstatic movement. Standing up from the bed, Hannibal brushed himself from any nonexistent dust that might have caught onto his clothes, before walking out of the room. There were so many things he could possibly do to Will, poison, murder, call the police, and yet he couldn't find the urge to do any of it. He felt more curious about the strange man than anything else, wanting to know what exactly the man saw inside of him. How exactly did he see through his ‘mask’, and what did he know of Hannibal's murders. 

It wasn't until he came back up the stairs, with a tray of food did he find himself freezing again in the presence of the older alpha. As he laid on his unwounded side, snoring softly in his sleep, unkempt curls laying over his head. It was then that Hannibal felt something tug in his chest, something strange and foreign, it made him all the more curious about the alpha. Snapping out of his thoughts, Hannibal set the tray on the night stand, before turning to leave the room, only to be stopped.

“Wait.” Will growled, turning onto his back to stare up at Hannibal, “I'd be more comfortable if you were to stay in the room for the night, no offense, but a killer can't trust another of their kind.”

“And yet you decided to threaten me to take you to my home, and bandage your wounds?”

“Well, that was before I saw what lurked under the mask.”

“This metaphor you keep using, about mask, what does it mean?”

Will chuckled, “Come sit down, and I'll tell you.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Will's words, only to get a roll of the eyes. 

“I'm not going to rape you, Hannibal, I'm too wounded to even try. Nonetheless, I wouldn't even if I could, because I'm not a monster.” Will huffed, laying back down on the bed, as Hannibal moved around the to the other side. Stripping off his jacket and shoes so he could lie down on the bed, both men keeping a distance from one another.

“But you kill people, does that not make you a monster? Does that not make you a creature of sin and blood in the eye's of God?”

Will snorted, sitting up a little so he could set the tray before him, sniffing a little at the food before tearing a piece of bread onto his mouth. “A monster, is a creature that people fear, and do not understand. An evil and malicious beast, that kills people and eats them. Yes, I kill people, yes I enjoy what I do, especially to who I'm doing it to. But when you're not killing someone, you're out there in the world having to act like you didn't just killed a man who beats his wife and children everyday. Like you didn't just break his bones one by one, flayed him alive, and had him choke on his own cock. You have to wear a mask.”

“Something to help shield your secrets from whoever may want to take a peek inside. Hannibal, I can tell just by looking at you, who you are. I can tell that in your spare time you like to spend hours in the Uffizi gallery, redrawing the Botticelli over and over again. Why? For practice of course, you are sharpening your knife for when you have to kill your next victim, you are about to make art into reality. I can see that all just by looking at you, and I can also taste in this meat, that it is not meat.”

Hannibal frozen, spine going rigid as Will takes another bite from the pork roast he made. Chewing it slowly, before swallowing it down, sippin at the water before going back to cutting into the meat.

“I too sometimes enjoy long pig, that is when the catch is good enough for my taste. As for being a creature of sin, tell me this Hannibal, who is the biggest killer of us all?”

Hannibal's face stays calm, his mind ticking and going quiet as he tries to think of the right answer for the man's question.

“Mankind?”

“Close, but not right. God, Hannibal, God is the greatest killer of us all. Just last week a entire church roof collapsed mid mass, as the elderly were singing their prayers. Ironic in a way, that a house of God would crumble on itself, while they were singing. God kills all the time, and we think it just. But when a man kills, it is evil and cruel. And are we not made in the image of God?”

Exhaling through his nose, Hannibal tries to contain the soiling emotion pouring from his chest. This man, this stranger who seemed to have suddenly walked into his life was everything he did not know he would ever need. A companion, a trustworthy friend, a foe, a lover, a killer. He knew Hannibal more than hannibal knew himself, in only a matter of minutes he had shattered his thoughts as he was told the truth about things. Blinking he replaced his head onto the pillow, remembering to breath in and out while he took everything in. Will sat beside him in silence, enjoying the food the was made for him while Hannibal collects his thoughts.

Finally, sitting up, Hannibal turned towards Will who had just finished his meal, setting the tray back onto the nightstand. Before laying back down, silver blue eyes closing for a minute, before opening to look up st Hannibal. “Teach me.”

Will grinned, an evil thing that sent shivers down Hannibal's spine, the omega moving closer like a moth to a fire. “We'll see about that, pup.”

~~

In just three weeks Hannibal found himself under the guidance of Will, the man having killed longer than Hannibal knew a great deal on the subject. Leaning over Hannibal to watch as he worked, giving him a few pointers as he set up each mantlepiece, before going quiet once more. Sometimes it irked him how right Will was about some things, the man had the wisdom of a great elder being, and yet he would only feed so much to Hannibal. But he took in as much knowledge as he could, until soon Will was just standing by, watching as Hannibal worked his masterpiece. The alpha sometimes enjoying to poke fun at Hannibal while he worked, only for the onega to block him out, and cut into his victims. If there was one thing Will never complained about, which Hannibal was more than grateful for, was his cooking.

That man constantly devouring his meals like it was his last, before asking for some more, always delighted to have seconds. Sometimes even thirds. Which Hannibal was more than happy to give him, as he enjoyed watching Will's body slowly come back to a healthy state. Pressing kisses to the man's chest, down until he reached his stomach, Will groaned whenever Hannibal lavished his stomach. Pressing slow kisses and quick nips to the skin, while rubbing soothingly over it. As of course, their relationship didn't start so friendly for long, as Hannibal had watched Will tear apart a man with nothing but his hands and mouth. Covered in blood with the moon stared down at them, an absolutely beautiful sight before him, one he couldn't resist to reach out and pull in for a kiss. Will groaning as he pulled Hammibal closer, both paging whenever they pulled apart.

“I've been wanting to do that for a long time.” Hannibal purred, smear blood over Will's cheeks.

“I've been wanting to do that since we first met.” Will replied, picking Hannibal up so he could carry him to the car.

Driving them back to Hannibal's place so he could toss him onto the bed, tearing off both their clothing as to ravage Hannibal's skin with his mouth. Making sure to leave marks wherever he could, four fingers pressed deep inside if Hannibal's ass, while the omega bucked and mewled beneath him. Purring whenever Will nibbled at his neck, before crying out when Will finally drove into his ass. They spent hours that night making love to one another, Will mostly topping, before turning over to let Hannibal ride him. Switching from going slow to going faster until they both were a panting mess.

In the end, Hannibal regretted nothing as he woke up one morning, the sunlight dancing over his skin, while his eyes opened up. Smiling as he stretched his arms over his head, body pressing back into Will's, the man in a deep sleep. That was what he thought he was, until he felt Will's hands run up his side, mouth pressing kisses to Hannibal's akin. Which the omega was happy to take from him.

“I think it's time to go out and refill our fridge, Hannibal.” Will sighed, nuzzling into the crook of Hannibal's neck, listening to the omegas soft purring noises.

“Already so soon? Well, you do enjoy eating what I have to make for you, guess we could go and hunt down that one banker.”

“The one who made fun of your suit? It was an ugly suit.” 

Hannibal glared at the man, only making Will chuckle, before leaning down to kiss him. Humming when Hannibal nibbled on his bottom lip, tugging slightly before releasing it. “Don't be rude, Will.”

“It's honesty Hannibal, it was a very ugly suit.”

“That's because you know nothing about having a taste in fashion.”

“I lived in the damn bayous of Louisiana for my childhood, I wouldn't know a thing about that.” Will grumbled, pulling Hannibal closer to his chest.

“Well, I guess we'll just have to fix that, won't we?”

“I guess we will.” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do plan to try and keep a steaduer track on these and finish them up. But I'm also going to try and quickly get something done for Bottom Hannibal Week WIOT WOOT!!! Hope ya'll like naga!Hannibal and Knight!Will because thats what I have planned for that event. As for the mext day, it will definitely be a GoT au!!!
> 
> Your kudos try not to stab a rude person, while your comments cuddle in bed after killing said rude person


	22. Historical AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Historical AU~ An arranged marriage with the tribe leader of a canibalistic group of killers, was the last thing Hannibal needed in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAME OF THRONES AU YESSSSS FINALLY!!! ALSO MORE BOTTOM HANNIBAL BEACUSE WHY NOT, THROWS NORE SMUTTY OMEGA BOTTOM HANNIBAL AT YOU ALSO WILL IS A GREAT SAVAGE!!!

For years and years, the great house of Lecter had never failed to win a war, for their house was built by the First Men, and they were strong. Warriors that could fight like no other, reach for a battle with their swords, but also smart. Quick on their feet and swift like a galloping horse, they were men to be feared. There were many ways to describe the Lecter’s; charming, manipulative, stoic, and a happy family. They didn't care about secondary genders, they cared about family, so when King Lecter’s wife gave birth to an omega boy no one wept or was in shame of the child. Instead there was a great feast for the king's handsome baby boy, everyone knew he would be strong and smart just as his father was.

And were they right, Hannibal Lecter was charming, if not dillish in his own ways. Sneaking books far beyond his age into his room to be read, leaving none of the ones in the library untouched, as he read each one. He trained with his father in the art of sword and archery, along with horseback, any low opinions of the boy were tossed away as he grew older. And then Mischa came along, a young girl who had captivated the prince's heart, as he took care of his younger sister everyday. The two were always together, and if they weren't it was because Hannibal was training, or because Mischa was with her mother. He was the older brother that anyone could ever want, kind, compassionate, he would spend hours at night reading to his sister until she fell asleep. Sacrificing hours of training to take care of her whenever she grew sick, learning to cook and hunt for food like any other man. He was proud and strong just like his father. 

Everything had been going fine in his life, for sixteen years he grew up in the Lecter estate, and everything was perfect. That is until the long winter came; food was scarce, men were driven home as the harsh winds blew. Hunger walked among the villagers like a shadow of a man, haunting their every path. People died, and people went mad, everyone tried to stick together, but in the end they were no match for the sudden burst of war. Hannibal remembered what happened, that very night when the Lecter estate was attacked by men in the dark, slaughtering anyone who came near them. The King had taken his wife and children to flee the place they once called home, taking them to a cabin far off from the reaches of those killers where they could he safe.

Or so they thought 

They came, and they killed. Hannibal had watched his mother and father get cut down before his eyes. Holding Mischa in his arms to keep her from seeing the gruesome scene, not wanting to scare the child like he had been. But the men had not been in their favor either, they killed Mischa next, days later. Cutting her up before serving her to him in a bowl of soup, Hannibal had wanted to retch and toss the bowl aside, but hunger gripped his stomach and he ate it. Only for night to come, and he found his escape into the cold night always remembering the boar sigil on the men's armour. Promising himself to come back, and kill the men who destroyed his family.

He does not exactly remember the days to come after his escape. But he remembers the feeling of the cold hands of death gripping onto his skin, hunger a constant reminder everyday and everynight as he shivered under his frozen pelt. And somehow he had found himself taken by men, they brought him into a home that was warm and rich with food, he ate until he couldn't. Then slept next to the fire like he was some dog, and yet he could not care at that moment, for everything seemed right until the nightmares came and he was awaken by his own screams. The next day he found himself being shipped off in a carriage, sent to a distant uncle he had no idea existed, but apparently his uncle knew about him.

A kind man, who knew a lot about his father, and had a lovely and foreign wife. She had taught him a lot in the years to come, she taught him silence when there were screams, calm when the anger came. When he threw a teacup across the room in a fit of anger, tears streaming down his face as he cursed the men who killed his family. She taught him how to mend his anger into power and strength, to help him find better ways of keeping himself under control. Although she did not heal the knife in his chest, she had help to mend it for some time.

But there was a reason why he came to his uncle's home, and it was not to live with his kind uncle. No, it was to repay a debt from losing a war. Robertus had told him that he was to be married one night over dinner, married off to a man know as Will Graham. Now there's a name people didn't hear too often, mainly because the people never got to speak of the Graham’s the next day. They were ad much as a noble men as they were savages; raised from the First Man, and lived that way the Graham’s were a very elder house that had kept the tradition of the First. The old gods still living in their Godswood, while they took what they wanted, and kept to themselves in their barren iceland of a home. Mad was a way people would also described them, if not along with a few other unsavory words. Hannibal had only heard of rumors of the Graham’s, as their house sigil was that of a dire wolf, they were know to keep such a beast as pets. Some people even speculated that they mates with the fire wolves as they were such savages, some believed they ate meat from their enemies. There were so many rumors about the Graham’s it was hard to even try and search for the one’s that were true, and the one's that were lies.

So, at the age of 25 Hannibal would finally marry to a savage said to eat flesh from his fellow man, and mate with wolves. A lovely life it was for Hannibal Lecter, and that life was just beginning.

~~

When the Graham’s came, there was no raven to tell of the news, nor was there a fanfare of trumpets to tell of such thing. No, in a way Hannibal found himself to be in the right (or wrong) moment of time, when the front door opened. Looking up he expected it to be his uncle or a servant, only it was much different, as a massive black wolf came stalking in. Head down, and lips pulled back as it prowled around him, haunches raised as it began to grow closer. A hand reaching for his sword, Hannibal was prepared to fight off the wolf, only for it to back down when a man came in, hissing a foreign word at the beast for it to back down. Looking up at the newcomer Hannibal couldn't help but gawk a little, for the man was unlike something he had ever seen before.

Hairy, was possibly the best way to describe the man. With a full mop of dark curls on his head, that covers over his eyes, a beard having growing over his face. He wore furs of many animals, all leading off into a lovely black peltes cape, a large sword hanging from his waist while he stood there. A scar was etched onto the side of his cheek, large and ugly as it ran deep into the skin. But what was the most interesting were his eyes, blue as the ocean during a storm, never once dull as they held the mind of a scholar and the gaze of a wolf. 

“Will Graham, it's a pleasure to me you, my lord.” Hannibal said, holding a hand out towards the older man to shake his. “I am to be your intended, Hannibal Lecter.”

Will seemed to squint a little at Hannibal, eyebrows scrunching up a little as his face was unreadable. Even to Hannibal who had learned to read people like a book, but Will, this man seems to know how to hide things very well as Hannibal could not climb his forts. Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts, as Will took his arm, bending down to place a kiss over his hand. Standing back up to give him a small smile, before saying something in a language Hannibal could not understand.

“Forgive me your grace, but I fear he does not yet have a grip on the common tongue. Yet.” another voice had said, a young girl of the age of twelve said, dark hair braided out of her face, as blue eyes took in Hannibal's appearance.

“What language is he speaking, I'm afraid I cannot detect where it's from?” he asked, looking over to the young girl.

“I fear it does not exist anymore as a language, for he is speaking the old tongue.”

“I see. And what did he say?”

The girl grinned, “He said, ‘You are much shorter than I expected you to be.’”

Hannibal frowned, turning towards Will who only seemed to look down at him with his imposing height, a small grin splitting that savage's face. Amazingly, he found himself smiling a little, as he had never met someone who was quite as blunt as Will himself. Shaking his head, he replied, “I never expected you to be so…” wetting his lips he tried to think of the right word to explain the alpha, “Strange.”

Will looked towards the girl next to him, who repeated Hannibal's words in their language, the man chuckling before saying something to her. 

“He says that he is interested in how you will react to the wedding.” she chuckled, a glint of mischievousness glowing in her blue eyes.

“I look forward to it as well, now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my uncle. Do make yourself at home.” He smiled, before quickly disappearing down the hall, off in search of a place to hide.

~~

The next time Hannibal sees Will is when it's time for their wedding.

Well, not exactly next time, as he's seen the man prowling around the outside woods. Always having a dire wolf or two follow him around, as he walks barefooted through the snow. It's a wonder why he hasn't grow sick already from the cold, even with all the fur he might be wearing. And yet there he goes, stalking and prowling like a dire wolf himself, the man always keeping silent unless speaking to the girl-who Hannibal is pretty sure his sister or a relative of sorts-so she can translate for him. They've caught eyes together before, sometimes at night Hannibal will awaken from a nightmare, rare now a days but it happens still, and find himself pulled towards the balcony. There he will gaze upon the moon and all its glory, only to look down as something moving catches his eyes. Looking down he finds his fiancé walking near the outline of the woods, holding a lantern, while a hand is placed over his sword. Three dire wolves following at his heels, he stops, and then his head jerks up to where Hannibal is watching. Their eyes locking on, blue and red, he feels like something cold and rough gripping his skin, hair raising on his arms, his flight or fight factor kicking in.

And just like that, Will is looking away, directing his wolves towards the entrance to the woods. Disappearing off into the night, to do what, Hannibal does not know. But his curiosity stabs at him to go forth, and find out what Will is doing. But for that night he does not follow.

The next day is warmer than most, and sun shines through the clouds, Hannibal finds himself awaken by the boisterous sound of the servants preparing for the wedding. Food having already arrived at his room, sitting on the nightstand near him. Going through the motions, he eats, brushes his teeth, washes up a little, dresses, and proceeds to come down the stairs where he will meet with his uncle. Said man was busy having a conversation with Will, more one sided as Robertus spoke more than Will did, the man giving a few nods, or sentences before going quiet. A good omega would have waited for the two alpha’s to finish their conversation, but Hannibal was not like those kinds of omegas, instead he stepped right in making sure to acknowledge both men with a good morning.

“Ah, Hannibal, we were just talking about you, Will was wondering when you would come down to join everyone for breakfast. But I was telling him that you had already eaten, of course, he will get to eat with you during lunch when the wedding commences.” Robertus explained to Hannibal.

“I see, well tell him that when the wedding shall start he can come find me in the library, and then escort me to the dining room. If he dares.” Hannibal smiles, sharp and wicked like a monster, before turning sharply to leave the two men alone.

For the next few hours, Hannibal finds himself lost in the world of books, reading by the open fire, as the room is filled with silence. He doesn't even hear when Will walks into the room, nor does he smell the alpha’s pheromones, only when he feels something drop in his lap does he move. Looking down to find a large wolf pelt cloak, hand sewn together as to cover Hannibal up from the winter cold. Looking back up to Will who only stares down, silently at him, blinking he sets the book he was preoccupied with down, before picking up the cloak. Examining its fine detail, and texture as he runs his fingers through the wolf's fur.

“Did you make this yourself?” he ask, only getting a stare from the alpha. 

Sighing, he puts the cloak over his shoulders, hooking the front so it doesn't fall off. Looking back up to Will who seems mesmerized with staring at Hannibal's lips, he gives the man a small grin before holding a hand out.

“Shall we?”

Will takes his arm gently, leading him through the halls back towards the dining room, Hannibal expects there to be a priest there to wed them. But there isn't.

Instead there is a rowdy barrage of savages in his uncle's dining room, each other them yelling and dancing along with the beats of the drums, music filling the air as they drink themselves dead. As they come closer to the men, they make a path for Will and Hannibal, neither of them getting in the way of their leader, instead they continue their rowdiness as the wedding goes on. Hannibal was almost half expecting the Graham’s version of weddings to be the same as anyone else's, but he was wrong on that accord, as the men dance and yell. Fights break out, while men walk up to where the two are seated comfortable on the high chairs-which are really two very comfortable giant pillows-and give them wedding gifts. Hannibal watches as two men die in one fight while being giving a handful of text on the language of the first men, thanking the person, before watching as the men descend on the dead bodies, tearing them apart. 

Hannibal wonders what they are planning to do with the dead men's bodies, until he realizes it before anything else.

Cannibalism

He watches, as the torn up pieces from the bodies are skewered and cooked, men ravenous as they eat the flesh off of their fellow member. Turning his head as he gears Will chuckling to himself, while watching the scene before him, biting off a piece of his own skewered meat before eyeing Hannibal out of the corner of his eye. Hannibal looks back at the men, as they holler and cheer with blood smears on their chest, most would have been terrified at the sight, but Hannibal, Hannibal finds himself more and more intrigued with the man he's about to marry.

“In the Graham culture if 3 people do not die during a wedding, than the lovers will divorce within a few months.” the girl from yesterday said, walking up to them. Bowing at the two as Will acknowledges her with a nod, before going back to his meal, the girl gives Hannibal a strange book for a gift. The sides having intricate designs on the locks, while the book looks like skin pulled over it to be a cover.

“An interesting gift from a stranger, I'm afraid if I open it I'll be cursed.”

She laughs, “Sorry, bo curse today, but it is something I thought you might enjoy reading about. A book writing from the First Men about their philosophy in life, and the human mind.”

“Interesting indeed.”

Will says something to the girl, in which she smiles, and leaves the two alone. Looking over to Will once before turning back to the fight that had just started, Hannibal brings up a piece of meat, and starts to chew on it, humming at the taste of human flesh on his tongue.

In the end when the sun begins to set, 13 men and woman had been killed during the wedding, a fire broke out, and someone had broken a few priceless items. Hannibal would have laughed at it, except for the fact his uncle was near, and he didn't want to seem rude about it. Finally, Will stands, and begins to lead Hannibal down towards the entrance of the house, his men getting out of the way to let them pass as a massive horse. Hannibal stared up at the beast who only snorted a great puff of air, calming down as Will stroked a hand down its nose, before turning to Hannibal. Picking the omega up to settle him on the horse, before getting up on himself, clicking his tongue to set the horse racing off towards the woods. Hannibal clung onto the horse's neck, before leaning back against Will's chest, as the man wrapped an arm around Hannibal's waist. Keeping him still as the horse raced through the trees, before coming to a slow trot, Hannibal looking up to find a tent being set up in a clearing. 

The tent was made up of furs, neatly sewn together to keep in the heat, and the cold out, intricate designs of wolves and deers on the side of it. He felt Will move off the horse behind him, before being helped down off of the horse, the alpha hooking the horse's reins to a limb. One that could easily break with a quick tug of the wrist, but something told Hannibal that the horse wouldn't be running off so soon. Already knowing what to do, and yet, unable to anticipate it, Hannibal walked into the tent, shivering at the heat inside as a small fire was set up. Staring down at the furs laid out on the floor, before tensing as Will entered the tent behind him. 

“Will it always be this cold?” he asked on dead ears.

“No.” Will replied, his voice coming out rougher in common tongue than his own language.

“Do you know much of the common tongue?”

“No.”

“Is that all you know?”

A pause

“No.”

Hannibal sighs, his body shivering a little when he feels Will's warm hands unclasp the clip on his cloak, letting it drop down next to the furs. Before coming up to unbutton his shirt, one by one, Hannibal found himself losing all of his clothing, until finally he was bare in front of his husband. Turning around he looked up at the older man, cheeks red as he saw Will's clouded blue eyes, list hazing his sight as he took in the sight of Hannibal's body. Lips, softer than what he would have imagined for a savage to have pressed up against his own lips. His body seeming to sing a song, as Will pulled Hannibal form to press up against his own. Humming, Hannibal brought his own hands up to unclasp the clip on Will's cloak, the massive thing of fur plummeting to the ground, while Will busy himself with Hannibal's lips. The alpha doesn't stir as Hannibal continues to undress him, his garments skipping down easily as Hannibal reveals more and more of his bare body.

When the shirt comes off, Hannibal can't help but stare at the lovely patch of chest hair Will has grown. His fingers coming up to run through the lovely thing, before tugging slightly on it, smiling as he pulls a low growl from the alpha. Next comes down Will's pants, and nothing else as he isn't wearing anything under. So Hannibal gets a lovely look at Will's cock, and he is not disappointed at all with what he's seeing. Will grunts softly into Hannibal's neck, sucking a kiss over the spot where his mating mark will go, before turning Hannibal by his hips. Having Hannibal get down on his hands and knees, having the onega present to him, before getting down on his own knees. It right when he feels something brushing up against his ass does he freak, a squeak coming from him as he turns over on his back, a hand coming up to cover his reddening face.

“Will, I…”

He can't tell whether there's a wave of confusion, or a flash of anger that comes across Will's face, only met with silence before he feels himself shivering as warm lips press against his neck. A moan escaping his throat, as Will covers himself over Hannibal's lithe form, his lips running down Hannibal's chest. Kissing and sucking, nibbling here and there, before reaching down in between Hannibal's legs. The omega reluctant to open his legs for the alpha, but with a few persuading kisses, and a little nip he opens them. A low rumble coming from Will as he nuzzles against the side of Hannibal's erection, lips wrapping around the side of it, suckling gently on his cock before pulling off. Hannibal whimpering at the loss of that sweet touch, but gasping when Will drags his teeth over his thighs, trembling as he sucks bruising kisses on the omega’s thighs. A hand coming down to bury itself in Will’s dark curls, panting while Will continues to suck bruises over his thighs, before suddenly jolting as he felt a tongue lap at his hole. Slick sliding out of his hole, catching onto Will’s tongue as he continues to lap up the slick, burying his mouth into the opening, as to get a deeper taste in Hannibal’s ass. Hannibal cries out, legs squeezing around Will’s head, squirming under the man’s hold, as he isn’t sure whether he wants to run away from the delicious feeling, or to press deeper into it. Only Will has already decided for him, as he grabs Hannibal’s hips pressing him closer to his face. 

“Ooooh! W-Will!” Hannibal cries out, turning his head, to press his face against the pillow near him, squeaking when he feels a finger add in with Will’s tongue. 

Another finger, and then another, and suddenly Will has replaced his tongue with his fingers. Watching as Hannibal comes undone underneath him, cheeks red, face debauched as he moans, the alpha seeming to show no emotion as he watches. Finally, he pulls out his fingers, spreading Hannibal’s legs out farther, before Will starts to line himself up, Hannibal tenses up waiting for the impact, but it never comes. Looking up he sees Will’s eyes on his face, body tensed as well as if he looks ready to just end the whole thing with one word. A question in his eye’s that only Hannibal can answer.

“No?”

Reaching up, Hannibal pulls Will’s face down, pressing a soft kiss to Will’s lips, pulling back to whisper, “Yes.”

And just like that he finds himself being taken by a beast of a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT DAY WE ANOUT TO GET LIT WITH SOME SPACEDOGS HAJAHAJJA 
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that I finished this up at like 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> If no one knows, Lycon was a king in Greek mythology, who invited Zeus to eat at his table. And killed all of his 50 sons to serve to the god, but Zeus was smart, and cursed the man to be a wolf for the rest of his life. Since wolves eat humans, and humans are afraid of wolved. 
> 
> I thought it would have a nice touch to the werewolf au, and Will because alot through the show its about him and having a child in his life. Which gets ruined by a certain cannibal!
> 
> Tomorrow is day 2: New Kink!! Don't worry, things don't get weird JUST yet! But it will be another bottom Hannibal fic.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always loved :D


End file.
